Perplexing Revelations
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: When Bella gets ready to distance herself from her life in Forks months after the Cullen's leave, she gets a phone call from a vamp named Peter who desperately needs her help. Jasper has slipped up & is having Major trouble coping. Only Bella can bring him back to himself once again. During her hectic stay, many secrets are revealed, a romance blossoms & an adventure begins! Jas/Be
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.I only do this for fun. - B**

**Chapter 1**

**(BPOV)**

I couldn't stay here anymore! I had to get away from here! Out of this dreary town that held too many memories for me to stomach. Now that I was 18 and graduated from high school, there was nothing left holding me here. Charlie has Sue and her two kids keep them fully occupied. He isn't even home more than an hour on Sunday nights to pack a new back for Sue's house and he head's back down to the Rez where they live. Jake has his imprint, Vanessa who isn't my biggest fan on account of the fact that Jake was in love with me when he met her. It doesn't even matter to her that we never dated, just the fact that those feelings were once there, she doesn't want anything to do with me, which means I don't see Jake anymore either. I never spoke to my friends at school after the Cullen's left last September. I just kept to myself, except for Angela and Ben and they both got early acceptances to the University of Delaware accross the country.

I still wasn't sure where I was going. Renee ended up cutting me out of her life after she found out she was pregnant with my baby brother Drew this past fall. I guess now that she has her own little family and I am 18, she feels that I'm not her responsibility anymore. I haven't even spoken to her through email, phone or anything since the call explaining that she was pregnant. I only even know the baby's name because we got an announcement in the mail. I assume she only wanted the gift we sent after we found out I now had a brother. She didn't even send a 'thank you' card either. Typical. I figured the best thing I could do destination wise was to just pack up my truck and drive. See where I end up.

I was just finishing my note for Charlie when my cell pone started to ring. I took it out of my back pocket to check the caller I.D. and saw it was a number I didn't recognize. The area code looked like it was from Texas maybe? I shrugged and hit the ignore button before putting it back into my back pocket. I didn't even get a chance to pick my pen back up before it started to ring again. Huffing, I pulled it back out of my pocket. Same number. 'Well, might as well see who it is and what they want.' I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I answered cautiousily.

"Hey Sug." The male voice on the other line answered in the friendliest tone, like we have been life long best friends.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yeah, forgive me kitten. My name is Peter Whitlock. I'm Jasper's brother." He explained.

I froze and almost dropped the phone. Jasper's brother? Why is he calling me? Jasper and I bairly even spoke thanks to the dynamic duo. He was always the one Cullen that I was the most anxious to get to know. After a few deep breaths, I finally found my voice.

"H-how can I help you Peter?"

"Well sweet thang, that's somethin I am not able to explain over the phone, nor is there any time for 20 questions if you don't want your Dad to arrive home while your still in the house." He answered knowingly.

What the...don't tell me he's another physic. I've had enough of them to last me a life time.

"How did you -?" I started only to be cut off.

"I just know shit ok? And no, I am nothing like that little see-it-all know-it-all magic 8-ball of a wife my brother has. I don't get visions and it's never subjective. Information just randomly appear's into my head when the oportunity takes place. Now I need you to do somethin for me." Peter explained.

"Well aren't you quite to the point." I joked.

"Oh Sugar, you have no idea." He laughed before going on the explain. "Now I need you to finish packing your bags and Ducati into your truck, and meeting me about half way between your house and the Cullen's mansion."

I was a little hesitant to allow vampires back into my life for whatever amount of time, but for some reason I felt quite comfortable with Peter even if I haven't met him yet. There was just something in his voice that gave me a sense of belonging.

"Ok Peter. I can do that. I will probibally be there in a half." I answered. "But how will I find you?"

"You'll see me." I could hear him smile over the phone. "I'm quite impossible to miss Miss Swan." He chuckled.

"Alright, Alright!" I giggled. "Give me about a half hour and I'll be there." I told him before hanging up before he could answer.

I hung up the phone and finished my note for Charlie. My bags were all lined up by the front door, so I put a rock up against the screen door and proceeded to make my trips to the new truck. It was a very large, lifted F-450 with a king cab. I had to pretty much climb my way up but I loved it. I had it painted silver, just like my Ducati and tinted out the windows really dark. I had crome rims and brand new tires put on for my trip.

Now, for my Ducati. I pulled the ramp down off my truck and lined it up in the center. I then walked over to my silver bike and walked it up the ramp to the bed of my truck.

After I was finished with everything, I locked up the house and proceeded to make my way to meet Peter.

Right around the half way point, I slowed my truck down and started looking around the road and the woods. In a flash, I heard my tapping on my back window and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw a red eyed vampire in the bed of my truck.

I pulled over to the side of the road and rolled my passenger window down.

"Peter?" I asked.

"That's me sweet thang. Care to open up so I can get in? I will explain everything on our way to the Cullen's house." He answered.

I took a minute to study him. He was obviously a human drinker from his red eyes, but unlike Jame's cold, intense stare, Peter's were warm and welcoming. His sandy, blonde hair was a messy mop on his head and he had a very nice muscular build. His handsome face wore a smile and he looked so relaxed. I immediately felt a brotherly connection to him and knew he would be important to me somehow.

I quickly unlocked the door and in a flash Peter was sitting next to me. He looked over at me and his smile widened and he quickly pulled me into a hug. To say I was suprised was an understatement but I wasn't scared in the least. I wrapped my arms back around his frame and to a deep breath of his scent. He smelled like leather, cinnomin, and red apples.

Peter released his hold on me and continued to smile at me.

"We are going to get along great! You already mean alot to the wifey and I." He said.

"I'll take your word for it." I laughed as I put my truck back in gear and started back on the road to the Cullens.

"So what's going on? Why are we heading to the Cullen's anyways? You are aware that they left last September right?" I asked raising my eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I'm very well aware. But they came back about a month ago." He stated and I snapped my gaze to his face.

"A month ago? And they didn't have the decentcey to let me know? I mean they claimed to love me and that I was apart of their family, then left with out so much as a 'fuck you' and now they come back and don't say a word to anybody?" I ranted and pulled onto the shoulder of the road again and slammed on my breaks.

"Tell me why I should go back there if they obviously don't want me around?" I asked him.

"Easy there kitten." He said scooting into the middle seat and rubbing my back. "They didn't plan on staying, but something happened and I think that you should hear me out before you make any judgements. While I understand why you are upset about them leaving, I believe you have every right to be. But that is irrelevent to what I need to discuss with you." I nodded my head for him to continue.

"You see, they were hunting around the border of Canada and here. They were staying in Alaska and decided to take a family hunting trip. They all seperated to do their thing and while Jasper was in mid hunt on the trail of a family of bears, he stumbled upon the scent of some humans. They was a family taking a camping trip. There was a mother, father, and two little girls." I gasped in shock at what I knew was coming.

"Jasper couldn't control himself and slaughtered the whole family. After he realized what happened, he took off for here. They don't know why, but that will be revealed in time. He ran into their house and went into his study and hasn't left since. He is catatonic. The emotions of humans he killed always had a strong effect on him, but for some reason, this family really hit him hard. He hasn't spoken to anyone and those who try to come into his study he just growls at. He doesn't recognize anyone. He is living completely on instinct, but at the same time he is still there and the pain and guilt are eatting at him. He hasn't even hunted reguardless of the family's pleas. After about a week, they called Char and I up here to see if we could help in any way. With Jasper being my brother and our sire, we didn't hesitate to haul ass up here. We didn't make him so much as blink. We have been no help what so ever." He finished solemly.

I thought about this for a minute. Hearing this about Jasper hurt me probibally more than it should have. Though I still didn't understand where I came to play in all of this.

"Peter, while this is a very heartbreaking story, I am not sure what you came to me about." I said staring at my hands in my lap.

"I came to you because I 'know' that you are the only one who is going to be able to get him out of this stuper." He replied looking me dead in my eyes. I could tell he was being honest but I didn't understand how I of all people would be able to make a difference.

"Why me? Jasper and I didn't even speak most of the time they were here. Fuckward and that pixie bitch of a wife of his kept us apart." I questioned.

"That too will be revealed in due time, but you must trust me on this little one. I know that none of them deserve your help after what they did to you, but I know you have a big heart and I know that you would give a homeless man your last dolar knowing that it would help that much more. Jasper needs you sweet pea. I promise you won't regret it." He begged me grasping my hand in his own.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, but I have conditions." He nodded at me to continue. "Keep those evil twins away from me and I refuse to be told what to do, even if you feel if it is for my own safety, I am a big girl and will make those decisions for myself. I will take what others have to say in consideration, but I have the final say. I am threw letting anyone run my life and I am most certainly done being the family pet." I finished sternly.

Peter let out a throaty chuckle and nodded his head in agreement. "Of course kitten. Yeah, we are definately gonna get along famously. Char and I despise can-never-get-a-fuckward and the magic 8-ball so that won't be a problem. The rest of the family is tolerable, except Emmett. Him and I get into some serious shit together and Rose-a-bitch and I have a mutual understanding."

"Ok then. Let's get a move on!" I laughed putting the truck back in gear and finishing the drive to the Cullen mansion.

Everyone except Jasper was standing out front when Peter and I pulled up. They all seemed shocked to see me here with Peter as he raced around the car and opened the door, helping me out of the truck.

"Didn't they know I was coming?" I whispered to him, even though I knew they could hear me just fine.

"No Sug, I didn't tell them because the dynamic duo would have tried to stop me." He replied. Well, that made sense. I thought to myself as we approached the front porch.

"Bella. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Carlisle questioned me. I saw that the rest of the family except Alice, Edward and the blonde who I am guessing is Charlotte, were all looking at me. Alice was running through visions in her head and Edward was staring daggers, trying to burn a hole into the side of Peter's head.

"You can't be serious! He'll kill her before she even makes it up the stairs!" Edward ranted. I guess that answer's the question on how he felt about this whole thing.

"Actually, he won't. The little one here is the only one that will be able to pull him out of the state that hes in you idiot!" Peter retorted.

"Why her?" Alice questioned, though it didn't sound like it was suposed to be answered, more like she was whinning. Edward's head snapped over and watched Alice, obviously reading her mind.

Suddenly he walked over and was standing infront of me.

"Bella, love. What are you doing with a human drinker?" He sneered at Peter, whos hand was still resting on my back. "How could you willingly put yourself in danger with him?"

I took a step back from him and crossed my arms infront of him. "What he eats makes no difference to me. Secondly, I'm not your 'love' so knock that shit off!"

Edward looked taken back by what I had just said. "Language like that is not very becoming of you. I know you are upset with me, but we can pick up where we left off. I'm back now, so everything will be as it should."

I looked at him like he had just grown a second head infront of my eyes.

"I can speak how I want. I'm not here to impress any of you and if you want my help you'll knock that shit off. You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. Any of you. Understood? Lastly, I don't want you back Edward. That's not why I'm here, and if Peter hadn't called me, I would have never even known you were here. A month Edward! If you were truely here for me, you would have came to me by now, not the other way around. I am here to help Jasper and then I will be on my way. As you can see, I was actually in the proccess of leaving Forks." I finished as I walked around Edward and started towards the house.

"Well it seems someone grew a back bone." Rosaile said looking at me with what seemed to be pride. This was something I was not expecting. Especially from her.

"Hello Sweetness, I'm Charlotte. Peter's wife and mate, but you can call me Char. You are family after all. It's great to meet you." She said with a smile on her face just as I made it to the top step. She pulled me into a hug and then linked her arm through mine.

"Pleasure. I'm Bella. I honestly don't know how you handle this all knowing one but I give you props." I giggled as Peter gave me the stink eye. I knew he wasn't really mad because I could see him trying to hide a smile which just made me giggle more.

"Yeah, but what can I do? Love is a wonderful thing. Plus, the sex is great!" She smiled and winked.

"Bella?" Emmett said timidly as he carefully approached me. I took a deep breath. Of everyone who left, his departure probibally hurt the whorst. He was truely the bear of a brother I never had and him leaving really stung.

"Hi Emmett." I said in a small voice. I didn't mean to sound so voulnerable but seeing him again just brought so much pain. I truely missed him the most.

"Bella, I'm so sorry we left. I tried, I really did and he wouldn't listen! I've missed you more then I can explain and when we got here I wanted to see you so bad, but Alice would see it and stop me or Edward would read it in my thoughts." He said with venom in his eyes. This really hurt me to see my big goofy brother who always had a smile on looking so broken. Rosaile was next to him rubbing his back. She turned her head to look at me and nodded her confirmation.

"After we left, it was like someone died. Emmett never laughed or joked and our sex life diminished severely, Edward left for about 5 months but no one knows where he was off to, not that I care to find out, Esme was going about life in motions, Carlisle submerged himself in his work, Jasper I would say was the whost of all of us. I can't remember the last time I've seen him smile or even show affection. From what it seemed and everything he said, I would say he missed you the most. From what hes said it was not only emotional but physical and he still doesn't understand why that was. Alice even gave up on him and was bairly home. Some wife huh?" Rosaile scoffed as Alice growled. "Eventually everyone started to heal. Well, everyone except Emmett and Jasper that is." She finished looking at her husband.

This was all the confirmation I needed on who I would allow back into my life. The only ones who seemed to really miss me and not just what the family used to be seemed to be Jasper, Emmett and Rosaile. It seems that the ice queen has a heart afterall, I mused to myself.

"Also, with that being said, I would really like to speak with you when you have the chance. I wanted to apologize for how I've acted towards you. I had my reasons and I would really like to get the chance to explain them to you and start over." Rosaile said softly, looking down at the porch.

I walked up over to where they stood and stopped infront of the pair and smiled. I then wrapped my arms around Rosaile. She tensed at first, but then wrapped her arms around my waist in return.

"Of course Rosaile. I'd really like that." I said softly pulling back from her.

She smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, family calls me Rose."

I couldn't help but smile widely at that. "Ok then. Rose." I nodded and then looked to Emmett who still looked at me with sad eyes. I couldn't bear my brother to be so upset. Without even giving it thought, I launched myself in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He seemed stunned at first, then started shaking. It sounded like he was...sobbing?

I pulled back to get a look of his face and at his venom glazed eyes. I cupped his cheak with one hand.

"Emmy bear, don't be upset please. It's breaking my heart. You faught for me and I can see that you really and truely missed me. Not anything or anyone else but me. I forgive you and if it's ok with you, I'd like my brother back in my life for good."

His face broke out in a beautiful smile. His dimples showing made me giggle and wrap him back up in my arms. He still hadn't put me down yet, and started spinning me and squeezing me tighter, but still minding the fact that I was human.

"Human...needs...air..." I wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry!" He said sheepishly and loosened his hold on me. "It's more than ok with me. I missed my little sis more than anything and I am truely grateful to have the chance to get her back." He finished with a warm smile.

"I missed you too, so much!" I said emotionally, squeezing him to me one more time before he put me back on my feet. Rose looked on us with a grateful smile, then wrapped herself around her husband.

"Right then, I think I should go and see Jasper now." I said heading inside the house. As soon as I was through the front door, I approached the stairs only for Edward to swoop in and stand infront of me, blocking my path.

"Edward what -?"  
>"I can't let you go up there Bella! He is unstable! Dangerous!" He ranted.<p>

"Oh, give me a break! You are not the boss of me and you have no say in what I do anymore! I am going to ask you nicely to move out of my way, if not I will force you." I threatened narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't let you go up there." Edward said with conviction, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, have it you way." I said turning my head to Peter. He clearly knew what I wanted and before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Peter had Fuckward pinned against the wall.

Esme gasped and grabbed Carlisles arm, while Char, Rose and Emmett had smug smiles on. Alice clearly looked pissed at this display, but I didn't give a shit. He did this to himself.

"Listen fucker," Peter began. "I won't hesitate to rip you to pieces and burry you on different point of this earth if you don't get the fuck over yourself and let the little one through. None of this concerns you and I suggest you remember that the next time you try to order her around."

"Doesn't concern me?" Edward ranted. "She is my mate. This concerns me a hell of a lot more than it concerns anyone! Now let me down! Bella, you are not going up there! End of story!"

"Excuse me?" I yelled, stepping up next to Peter. "First, what I do most certainly does NOT concern you! You lost that right when you left me in the woods to die!"

Carlisle and Esme gasped while Alice didn't seemed suprised. I should have known she would have seen it. Growls errupted through out the room from Peter, Char, Rose, Emmett and Peter as he banged Edwards head into the wall.

"You what!" Emmett started forward only to be held back by Rose as she shook her head at him.

"Yeah! Didn't he tell you? Alice? I know you saw this by your act of indifference but I would be more than happy to fill the rest of them in. He dragged me off into the woods, claiming he wanted to speak with me. He said that everyone was leaving and stupidly I thought he meant me as well. He then corrected me and said that he didn't want me to come. That he was tired of playing human and I wasn't good for him. Pretty much played on my insecurities at the time. Said he didn't love me and that my mind was like a slieve. I would forget everyone over time and it would be like none of you ever exsisted. Ha! Like that was possible! Anyways, he then disappeared and left me in the woods after he himself told me not to go in them, that there were dangers worse then him in there. I tried to follow after him and ended up lost. The Alpha of the wolf pack, Sam, found me soaked in a ball on the forest floor 13 hours later."

Growls that were continuing through my story ended up getting louder.

"Edward!" Esme gasped like she couldn't believe her golden son could be capeable of something so horrid. "Forgive us Bella, but Edward said that he explained to you that he was leaving for your safety and that you understood. Alice confirmed it!"

Figures Alice would say that, but what would she have to gain? I put that thought aside for a later time as everyone looked at Alice.

"Did she now?" I mocked. "Well now you know different. I'd be more than happy to call the wolves here to confirm my story." I said turning back to look at Edward, who Peter still had pinned to the wall by his neck.

"The wolves are back?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes," I started. "When there are vampires in the area, the feaver sets in and changes begin inside the tribe." I finished, still watching Edward.

A thought then popped into my head.

"The wolves...they knew you were here?" I questioned looking at Rose and Emmett. They nodded their heads and I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach. They knew and didn't tell me. Why? How could they do that to me?

Charlotte seemed to notice the look of hurt that crossed my face and stepped forward engolfing me in a hug.

"We had a great debate in the family of weather or not to tell you. Needless to say it was me, Peter, Emmett, and Rose against the rest. Edward went behind our backs and met up with the wolves and demanded that they not let our prescence be known and from what we've heard, they were only too happy to agree. When Peter and I met up with them after that to let them know of our prescence here, they explained that you suffered a great deal and didn't want you to get hurt again. They care a great deal about you Sug." She explained.

I nodded my head and then turned back to Edward.

"Now I just want to make one more thing absolutely clear. I am not and never was your mate! I met a nomad named Garrett who saved me a few months ago in Seattle by scared off Victoria. He was suprised that I knew what he was and asked what Victoria's problem was with me. I explained everything finishing with what you did to me in the woods. He explained that it is impossible for us to be mates. If you truely were my mate, weather I was human or vampire, you would not be able to leave me, even if you wanted to for whatever reason. The mating pull would be too strong and you would bein immense physical and emotional pain until we were reunited. From what I gather from those who have seen you in my absense, you seemed to get over it. Therefore, we are not true mates." I explained.

"It's true." Peter agreed. "I know Garrett by the way Bella. He's a good honest man. What he said about the mating pull is completely true. You can't be Edward's mate."

"No! She's mine!" Edward shouted, struggling against Peter's hold. "Carlisle!"

"I'm sorry son, but what they said is true." Carlisle said looking at the floor with Esme tucked under his arm. "At first I just thought it was because she was a human that you didn't feel the pain from the mating bond, but I should have known that wouldn't matter, at least for the vampire."

"I don't believe this! No! I don't believe you! None of you! Alice?" Edward yelled, still struggling to get loose.

Alice just looked up at Edward and shook her head before shooting daggers at me growling.

"What's your problem Alice?" I asked turning to her. I had enough of the death stares and hate I could see every time she looked at me.

"Yeah Ali! I thought she was your best friend!" Emmett piped in.

"You were suposed to be dead!" She finally exclaimed. Everyone gasped at the revelation.

"What do you mean Alice? Why would Bella be dead?" Esme questioned.

"First, when Edward left her and she got lost in the woods. I saw her laying in the damp grass on the forest floor. Then it went blank so I assumed she died. But she then popped up in a vision later when she decidedshe wanted to build motorcycles, God knows why! Then, when she jumped off the cliff she never came up so I reasoned her to dead until I saw her pop back up later when she decided to take a trip to Seattle. There, I saw Victoria go after her there and that all went blank after she lunged at her. Then, I saw her still pop up when we made the decision to stay here until Jasper healed! She just won't fucking die!" Alice ranted.

I internally laughed at her, even though I was partially hurt and stumped about why should would want me dead in the first place. It seems that anything involving the wolves. Sam saved me in the woods, Jake pulled me out of the water when I jumped, and Paul showed up in Seattle as Garrett saved me.

I was about to yell back at her when all of the sudden Jasper jumped from the top of the stairs, to the bottom, dead smack in the middle of all of us growling.

I took a moment to assess his appearance. His curley, golden blonde hair was a mess, going in every which direction on his head. His eyes were pitch black from not feading and he had a deadly look on his face. His clothes were ripped and torn with dried blood stained everywhere. He looked like he was daring anyone to step up and make the first move. Why? I have no idea.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked softly.

Edward shook his head and then answered in a low voice. "His thoughts are too jumbled up in his head. He seems to be running completely on his instincts. From the few words I can gather, it seems he didn't like how loud we were and all the yelling and growls he felt threatened."

"Everyone in you submissive positions now! If you want to live through this you will do what I say." Peter commanded in a very soft voice.

"Oh please!" Alice said putting her hands on her hips. "Jazzy won't hurt me. I'm his mate! It's impossible to hurt you mate in any way!"

"Alice..." Carlisle warned.

"Don't." Peter butt in. "She won't listen and if you continue to argue with her, the Major will be on you next."

Carlisle nodded and everyone around me besides myself and Alice got into a submissive posture. I honestly wasn't sure what to do since it wouldn't matter. I'm no vampire.

Jasper continued his growling as he watched everyone around him get on their knees with their arms to their sides and their necks exposed with their eyes down. Alice started towards him at that moment. Upon seeing this, his growls started to increase.

"Oh, hush Jazzy! It's me! Alice! Your mate! You won't hurt me!" Alice chimed as she continued towards him. He stayed in his crouch and continued to growl. Once, she was in arms reach he tried to snap at her.

"No!" He snarled, his voice so scrathy from not using it. This only caused her to smack him in the face.

"Shit." Peter mumbled from next to me.

I watched as Jasper really started to growl as he slowly turned his head back to look at Alice.

"Knock that shit off right now!" Alice repremanded, shaking her finger at him.

She went to take a final step towards him. Before she could even put her foot back to the floor, Jasper ripped her head off her body and threw it into a wall, and it landed somewhere on the other side. He then jumped on her body and continued to dismember her while Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were all screaming at him to stop. I couldn't let this go on. I knew that they would all team up and hurt him if they couldn't put Alice back together and from the looks of it he was lookin to light her up.

I took a deep breath started towards him.

"Bella no!" Edward yelled and started to get up to make his way towards me. Peter quickly grabbed him from behind and held him back.

"Don't interfere." He whispered in Edwards ear. He continued to say something else, but it was to quiet for me to pick up on. I couldn't focus on them right now. I needed to help Jasper.

When I was about 5 feet from him, he caught my scent and heard me approaching. He quickly turned on me and landed in a crouch, growling.

"Jasper." I said softly. He immediately stopped growling and tilted his head to look at me. "It's Bella. Do you remember me?" I sent out as much love, friendship, admiration, and all sorts of wonderful feelings to him as I spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I finished as I stayed in my spot and reached out a hand to him.

He looked like he was concentrating on something really hard as he looked at me and then my hand. Finally, he carefully reached out with both hands and took my one hand in his. He then took a step forward and brought my hand to his face and rubbed his cheak with it.

"Warm." He whispered so quietly and softly that I bairly caught it. He looked up to me and pulled me into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and started making a purring noise. It was such a comforting sound, I found myself melting into his embrace.

"Are you guys insane?" Edward yelled out once Peter let him go. "He's dangerous! And your all just letting her near him like that? He just slaughtered a whole innocent family! He's a monster!" He ranted.

At them mention of the family, I heard Jasper whimper and pull me closer into him. At that, something in me snapped.

"How dare you say those things! He's suposed to be your brother Edward! He most certainly is not a monster. He made a mistake. One that any one of you could have made. You have no right to say those things to him! It's like you don't want him to get better! If he were a monster, this all wouldn't bother him like it is! You used to hunt humans! So you of all people here have no right to judge him." I ground out. I was so angry, I was shaking.

Jasper must have noticed how this was all getting to me, so he picked me up and ran me up to his study and shut the door.

Next thing I know, we are sitting on a large ottoman. I am inbetween Jasper's legs as he holds me to him tightly. His head is resting on my shoulder and he is purring in my ear. I can already feel my self calming down as I settle into his embrace.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked what I did with this chapter so far. Remember, this is only the beginning. There is going to be alot going on in this story, so pay attention! :) **

**Also, I am currently working on three other stories. Two of them are already posted, but I am still working on the first chapter of the third. **

**The titles of the two posted so far at ****'Attempting to Covet'**** and '****The Major'****. They are all Jasper/Bella stories. **

**Here are the summaries for the two that are posted so far:**

**Attempting to Covet:**_Since Major Jasper Whitlock first found his mate, everyone from the Warlords of the South, to Vampire Royalty have been trying to take what was rightfully his. Romance, Action, Horror, and Supernatural Adventure. Jasper/Bella Fanfic_

**The Major:** _Decades after Jasper allowed Peter and Char to escape, they finally come back to get him. They bring him to their ranch where he meets Isabella Swan whom Peter rescued in Washington from Laurent. Love blossoms but Maria wants her Major back at any cost._

**Check em out and lemme know what you think! Leave reviews!**

**Bella'xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.I only do this for fun. - B**

**Chapter 2**

**(BPOV)**

I must have dosed off for several hours. I just opened my eyes and found that I was still laying inbetween Jasper's legs, with his head on my shoulder breathing in my scent. I rub my eyes with the back of my hands and begin to take in my surroundings for my first time.

We are sitting on a beige ottoman with my our legs sprawled out in front of us. We are in the corner of the room next to a big beautiful bay window. There is a wooden desk in the center of the room that seems to be kept very organized. Most of the walls of this room flowing with books and have lots of artifacts from the Civil War era scattered and displayed around the room. There is also a beige couch accross from us and two leather chairs sitting infront of the desk for visitors. Finally, my eyes lay on an open door in the corner of the room. From what I can see from here, it looks like a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower.

I moved to get up to stretch my legs a bit, but it seems that Jasper won't let up on his grip. I try once more, a little harder and I hear him whimper softly in my ear. The sound breaks my heart to hear and I realize that I am going to have to go about this another way completely. He's obviously in pain and if I'm the only one he seems to be letting in, I'm going to do my damnedest to help him no matter what it takes. He's always had a special place in my heart, but I didn't know exactly how special until now. I smiled to myself at the thought of finally getting to know the mysterious Cullen that has always intrigued me and had me dying to figure out.

I turned a bit so I was looking at his face. His eyes are jet black. They almost look lifeless like when I went through my own catatonic state. He also has dark purple bags under his eyes from not hunting. How he hasn't drained me yet is beyond me. He must be suffering! 'I can't allow this to go on' I thought to myself.

"Jasper, you really need to hunt." I tell him tracing the dark purple bags under his eyes.

"No." He whispers so quietly I can bairly hear him as he held me tighter against his chest.

"Why not?" I asked him in a soothing voice as I start to play with one of his honey blonde curls.

"Not thirsty." He whispered again, burrying his face deeper into my neck.

At this point, I started to notice a pattern. When I went to get up and stretch, he wouldn't loosen his grip, when I suggested he hunt, he held me tighter to him, and then just now when I asked why, he burried his faces deeper into my neck.

Something was wrong. I couldn't understand what it was exactly. He seemed to know who each person in the family was, but it was almost didn't recognize them at the same time. Yet here I am the only one he is letting in and we weren't even close before. We never even had gotten the chance to talk much. 'Too dangerous' was Edwards mantra. Now, I just come back into his life today and he is holding onto me like I am his life line! Not that I mind, but I really would like for him to get better.

I started running my fingers through his curls, trying to think of what should be my next move. In order to do that though, I needed answers.

"We both no that is not true Jasper." I told him softly, tracing a scar I discovered above his left eyebrow. "Honestly, why don't you want to hunt?"

He didn't answer. He just took a deep breath of my scent and shook his head. Maybe I was asking for too much of an explaination. Aparently he hasn't spoken to anyone and I could tell his voice hasn't been used in awhile. Since I am the first hes had any interaction with and didn't growl at, so perhaps I should slow this down some. I don't want him to end up shutting me out as well.

"How about I have one of the other's bring you some blood? Will you drink it?"

No answer.

"For me?" I added softly, lifting his chin so he could meet my eyes.

Hesitantly, he nodded his head yes. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I was able to get him to drink. That was something, right?

"Thank you Jasper." I said and kissed his cheek. He nodded his head again and took another deep breath of my scent.

I started to try and wiggle out of his hold to go downstairs and let them know they needed to get blood. The second I started to pull myself down the ottoman he started to panic. He whimpered and pulled me back to him tightly, but not enough to hurt me. I could hear his unnecessary breathing had picked up noticeably.

"But honey, I need to go and tell someone." I whispered softly as I began to trace his scar again. It seemed to noticeably calm him down, but at the same time he wasn't letting me up any.

"Can you let me up?" I asked him softly.

He shook his head no.

"Why not Jay?" I asked puttin a strand of curls behind his ear and out of his face so I could see his expression. What I saw broke my heart and made my chest physically ache for him.

His dead looking black eyes were filled with venom, signaling that he was crying, though his tears that would never fall. He looked hurt and in so much pain it was unreal. Did the prospect of me not being in his arms really do this to him right now?

"Please?" Was all he said and that's all of an explaination for now. I would try to get him a little better before I pressed for more than one or two word answers out of him. I would not hurt him any more than he was already. I refuse. The thought itself made me feel physically sick.

I smiled sympathetically and nodded my head. Maintaining eye contact with me, he gently kissed my shoulder and nestled deeper into my neck taking deep and soothing breaths. What shocked me though wasn't his display of affection, but when he kissed me, it felt like an electrical charge. It tingled through my body starting at my shoulder. It actually felt good.

Clearing my throat I spoke at a normal volume asking if someone could bring some blood up here for Jasper. I heard Emmett shout 'yeah' and started tracing the scars on one of Jasper's arms that he had wrapped around my stomach.

Almost immediately I felt him purring as his chest rumbled against my back. It was such a soothing and comforting sound to me. It was what put me to sleep last night. It was quickly becoming one of my favorite sounds in the world.

About a half hour later, I heard Peter knock on the door to Jasper's study, and then slowly let the door creep open. Next thing I know, I feel myself moving at vampire speed and then being backed into a corner with Jasper infront of me and his arm reached back around my hip, holding me as close to his body as he could. He was growling menacingly and snapping his jaw in Peter's direction. Very slowly, I watched as Peter got onto his knees, his neck bared, eyes downcast, clutching 4 thermouses. I noticed that this was the second time I've seen one of them in this position in Jasper's company since I've been here. I recognized it as showing him submission, but what I didn't understand was why was I safe? I may be human, but that brings one of the biggest problems. Jasper hasn't hunted in about a month and from the look of his eyes, he should have killed me the second he smelled my prescence enter the house. Instead, he was protecting me?

Jasper continued growling at Peter and though he might not attack now, it didn't look like it would last if Peter made a move to stand back up.

"Jay? Honey?" I placed a hand on his back and focused on sending all he calm and serenity I could muster to him. He seemed to quiet just a bit and I felt some of the tension in his muscles lessen, but not enough. He turned his head to the side just a bit so he could show me he was listening, and keep an eye on Peter.

"Peter brought you the blood you said you would drink for me, remember?" He nodded once. "Can Peter give me the blood?" He growled. "No? What if he rolls them accross the floor to me?" Jasper thought about that for a minute and I saw his eyes move from Peter, then back to me. He took a deep unneeded breath then nodded his head once again. I smiled at him and sent him my grattitude and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"Ok Peter, one at the time and slowly please?" I told him.

He sent me a look of thanks and then slowly, one by one rolled the thermouses accross the hard wood floor. After all four were on our side by our feet, I focused my attention back on Jasper.

"Alright Jay, can Peter get up and leave now?" I asked him sending all my trust and confidence I could muster.

He narrowed his eyes at Peter and nodded his head once again.

"Slowly Peter." I warned him.

As Peter slowly put his first foot infront of him getting ready to stand, I felt Jasper's hand on my hip grip me tighter. I watched as Peter slowly finished standing, grabbed the door knob and then quietly shut it.

After I heard the last of Peter's footfalls on the staircase, Jasper immediately turned to me and started checking me all over for injuries. It was something I've seen Carlisle and Esme and Rose and Emmett do on occasion after a scruffle or intense moment. So I knew what to expect and didn't think anything of it. I just let him do his thing to his satisfaction.

When the inventory was complete, I walked around him and started picking up the thermouses. The entire time I was doing this, Jasper kept at least one hand on me at all times. This wasn't the only forgein behavior that I didn't understand today. But now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

Once I had successfully collected all of the canteens, I sat down at the edge of the ottoman only for Jasper to return to his previous seat and pulled me back against his chest. I turned so I was sitting somewhat sideways and could see his face and opened the first canteen. I held my breath so I didn't have to smell the sickly, copper smell of the blood that always made me faint. I handed it to Jasper and he reluctanly untangled one of his arms and took it. Finally, he put it to his lips and started to drink.

I noticed he kept his eyes closed the entire time he drank, even when I handed him a new one. He always maintained a tight grip with his arm that was wrapped around me, and to ease his worries, I started making circles with my finger tips, circling where his heart should beat. After all were finished, I set them down next to us on the floor and turned to look at Jasper only to have him burry his head in my neck and grab my hand that I had removed from his chest seconds before, only to put it back against his heart and helped me make the circles together showing me he enjoyed it and wanted me to continue. I gave him a couple minutes before I checked him to make sure his eye color wasn't black anymore. If they were, then I would have to send them to bring up some more.

"Jasper? Let me see your face honey. I need to make sure you got enough blood for now." I told him as I cupped his cheak and brought his face level with mine. Still, he kept his eyes closed.

"Can you please open your eyes?" He shook his head no and pressed his forhead deeper to my neck. "Why not?" No answer. "Please Jasper, I really care about you and I'm worried about you. Let me help you and take care of you. Don't you want that?"

"Yes." He whispered as he nodded his head frantically, still hidding his face.

"Then please? Can I see your eyes?" I asked softly.

I felt him take a deep unneeded breath and lift his head and slowly open his eyes. I understood now why he was so hesitant. Instead of the golden, honey color I had become used to with the Cullens, his eyes were bright red. The purple shadows were luckily gone, but his eyes still looked so pained. I could tell he was ashamed of his eye color.

"You look much better." I told him tracing my finger tips lightly under his eyes. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes." He rasped out.

I smiled at him and traced the scar on his brow. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, then pulled me closer. It was just at that moment my stomach started to growl.

I sighed and brought my hand back down to pat his arm.

"I really need to go eat." I told him.

His eyes shot open in a panicked look and he immediately started shaking.

"Go?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I need to go and get some dinner. Why what's wrong?" I asked him searching his eyes.

"It hurts more when your not here." He answered and then broke down in a stream of dry sobs and words he struggled to get out. "Please...please dont...leave me? Please? It hurts!"

I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly trying to get him to calm. I have never seen Jasper this vulnerable before. Someone who was always so strong and fierce. It was breaking my heart and I felt like it was my own pain. My chest felt like it was constricting and my throat was closing!

"Jas-Jasper." I choked out. "I'm not leaving you! I promise...I promise."

After a couple minutes of holding him and reassuring him that I wasn't going to leave him, he finally managed to calm back down and had his head burried in my neck breathing me in with his arms tightly wrapped around as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Listen Jasper," I started as I brought his face up to mine and looked into his eyes. "I PROMISE I am not leaving this house. I just am going to go down to the kitchen and make myself some food, then afterwards use the bathroom. When I am done I will come straight back up here. I won't be long at all. You can even come down and sit with me if you like? Would that be okay?" I sent out all of the honesty, affection, and calm I could muster.

He shook his head 'no' and solemly whispered "I'll stay here."

I nodded my head in understanding that he just wasn't ready to face the rest of the family yet. To him, they held some recognition, but was too far gone to put it together and his instincts were screaming to protect himself physically and mentally. It was really wearing on him, especially having to hold in all the pain he felt from his slip up. It's so much worse than any of the other's who would slip. He had to feel the emotions of his victims, and his family.

I started to pull myself down to the end of the ottoman, but noticed that Jasper seemed to be having some trouble.

"I need you to let me go now Jay." I told him gently. I felt his muscles twitch as if he was fighting an internal debate, but finally dropped his arms to his sides.

I finished my decent and stood up, then turned to look at him. He was staring at me intently as if waiting further instructions. "I'll be back in about an hour. Just call out if you need me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I told him to which he just nodded his head in understanding. I leaned in and kissed his cheak. I noticed him bring his finger's to the spot where my lips were planted as he brought his knees up to his chest and watched me retreat, then at the last minute looked towards the window next to the ottoman.

I shut to door softly behind me, then made my decent down the stairs to the main room where Peter was waiting for me. He had a troubled look on his face. As I made it to the last step, he proceeded to engulf me into a tight (for me) hug.

"Thank you so much Bells. Believe it or not, that's the best we've seen him all month." He said as he released me.

"What was he like before?" I asked him curious as to how much progress seemed to be made so far.

We started walking towards the kitchen and Peter ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and sighed sadly.

"When we first got the phone call to come up here, we were already in the process of packing. I 'knew' that the Major was goin ta need us somethin fierce. Especially with my gift of just 'knowin' shit. I knew that if I left Alice to make all the decisions reguardin him, she would meddle and make it to suit her and not what's best for the Major.

"Emmett was the one who called. From what he said, Alice refused to allow him to call me so it took longer for him to get in touch with me and had to make it a last minute decision while he was huntin. He told us about the 'incident' and said that he started complainin about bein in pain in his heart and he shut down after that. Started runnin in the direction of Forks and ended up here at the Forks mansion. Locked himself in his study.

"Said they left him alone for a few days until they thought he needed to hunt. Didn't realize how bad he was until Alice bounced in demandin he go huntin with her or some shit. He didn't respond until she tried to grab his arm and pull him with her. He snapped at her and started growlin. Jumped into his crouch and from what it sounds like, his Major mode. She ran out screamin.

"The next day, Carlisle and Esme tried ta go an' talk ta him. Stayed on the other end of the room and told him he needs to hunt and when he didn't say anythin' Esme tried a different approach. Brought up the incident and he immediately broke down. They tried to approach him only for him to snap his head up and snarl at em. So they backed outta the room.

"Finally, Emmett decided to give it a go later on that night when it seemed he calmed down. He said when he went in there to talk to em' that he didn't even look at em. Just stared out his window, sittin in his chair that you guys were on when I came up earlier, with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. Won't let anyone come closer than a couple feet inside the door way.

"I guess bein as close as they were in the family, they had a family meeting. Edward said that his thoughts were just jumbled and painful. Replayin the incident, his other slip ups, and a lot of his time with Maria in the Southern Wars."

"What do you mean the Southern Wars?" I asked getting a bowl of cereal ready.

"That's not my story to tell, but I can give you the gist of it." Peter replied. I nodded my head for him to continue. "As you know, the Major is mine and Char's sire. He changed us to fight in a vampire war for territory in the south. You see, there was a lot of dispute over the cities and they figured that if less vampires fed in the cities, that those vampire's would get to feed more often and the human's wouldn't get suspicious. One vampire named Benito came up with the most effective way to fight to gain and keep his territory. He found that since a vampire is at their strongest, fastest, and most lethal during their first year. So what he did was make several newborn vampires and created an army. He faught and took over his desired territory easily. Eventually, other's picked up on his technique and it became dangerous for any human to live in the south. Chances were, they would either kill you or change you and after your newborn year is over, kill ya anyway. They saw humans as nothing but cattle and many of the surviving warlords that manage to stay off the Volturi's radar still do.

"Anyway, the Major's sire, Maria is one of those surviving warlords. But before the Volturi came and put a stop to most of the havoc they were all wreckin down there, Maria changed Jasper. It was durin the Civil War. Eventually he became her second. Decades later, he found me and changed me. I saw somethin in the Major. My gift told me that we would become brothers one day and to not give up on him. That there was somethin deeper than his outter mask he always had on. He was very cold, arrogant, lethal, and wouldn't hessitate to rip you apart and burn ya for lookin at em wrong. His subconcious came up with this second persona to help em deal. He went through alot, but again, that's his story to tell ya.

"No matter how much he ignored me, snarled, or growled at me, I just smiled or laughed and always came back to talk to em and try to make em laugh. Eventually I got under that fucker's skin." Peter said smiling to himself at the memory. "I survived beyond my first year and became his Captain. Year's later, I met a newborn named Charlotte. One of my jobs was 'babysitting duty.' I hated it until I met her. We realized that we were mates and kept our relationship under wraps from everyone at the compound. Maria would put to death the weaker of he mated pair. Said that any couples and especially mates were too risky to have in her army. Punished the surviving mate severely." Peter explained as he visibally shuttered to himself. "As if loosin ones mate isn't punishment enough." He finished mumbling.

"What happened next?" I asked completely engorged in Peter's tale.

"Once Char's year was up. Maria had ordered the Major to dispose of a dozen newborns and Char was one of em. I tried to tell him, beg him that some of em had potential but he dismissed me expressin how he won't go against Maria and risk punishment. You see, Jasper may have been Maria's favorite. Gave him frequent rewards and the most freedom of all of us. But he also got the worst of the worst punishments as well." He explained and sighed.

"So we went down the list, callin each vampire to the side, a few miles away for their yearly review. Disposed of em all until he came to Charlottes name. I started to get incredibally protective of my mate and my anger was starting to confuse him. Once we were at the point where he would dispose of her I started yellin and he still couldn't understand what my problem was until he saw me look at her. He said he felt my love for my mate and in the end he let us both escape. Got a brutal punishment for it and it took him awhile to build his credit back up with Maria.

"After 4 year's wonderin as nomad's in the north, I knew we had to go back for him. It didn't take much convincin either. He was quite flabergasted though when I went on to tell him what life was like up here in the north and the idea of peace was very appealin to him." Peter finished.

"So Jasper kept reliving those memories in his head? Pretty much all of his worst ones when he was either fighting for his life or killing for whatever reason?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well what did Alice see happening?" I questioned, taking another bite of my cereal.

"Alice just said not to worry, that she will take him away from the family and make him better herself. But they would be gone for a few years so Jasper could heal." Charlotte sneered as she walked through the kitchen door and took a seat next on me on one of the bar stools at the counter. "She said it was going to be hell for him but they would manage." She finished rolling her eyes in disgust. It didn't take me to be a mind reader to see what she thought of Alice.

"That's horrible!" I gasped. "What happened next?"

"Well needless to say, none of them liked the idea. Emmett immediately suggested calling us to see if we could be of some help." Peter added.

"She _flipped_!" Char laughed. "You see, she thinks that we are a bad influence on the Major because of our diet, but really she just doesn't want us to ruin any of her 'hard work' as she once called it."

"Hard work?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Jasper wasn't always the way you saw him with Alice." Peter started. "He was much more laid back, he dressed different. None of those stupid kachi's or pansy ass polo's. More like himself. A country boy. Cowboy hats and boots, jeans, and T-shirts. Sometimes nice button downs with a pair of steel toed boots. He stuck up for himself and his opinions. He was more of a person rather than the mindless robot Alice made him out to be. Catering to her every whim, doing everything she says when she says...it makes us sick."

"But the worst is the fact that she tells the Major that they are mates." Char said disgusted.

"You mean they aren't mates?" I asked suprised. She nodded her head yes. "How do you know this?" I asked her truely curious.

"I have a gift." Char explained as she shrugged her shoulders. "I can see peoples aura's. When they find their true mate, even if it is just in the prescence of them, human or vampire...they merge and become one. It's your soul finding it's other half. Hence the term 'soul mates.' Alice and Jasper's aura's never merged. Not even close!" Char snorted. "It is also impossible for a vampire to harm their mate in anyway, and as you saw yesterday...Alice got torn apart. She is actually out with the rest of the family still hunting to get herself healed properly." She sniggered and then got serious once more. "Not only that but he hasn't marked her."

"What do you mean 'marked' her?" I questioned.

Char then pulled her hair to he side and pointed to a spot on her neck. I took a closer look, and even with weak human eyesight, I could see a crescent shapped scar. It was just like the one on my wrist and the ones I discovered on Jasper. Except this scar was much more noticeable. The outline was thicker, and it almost sparkled without the sunlight. I could only imagine if they were in the sun what it would look like. It would probibally draw the eye of any vampire the second they meet!

"You see sweet thang, when a vampire finally mates with their other half, they both have the uncontrolable urge to bite their mate on their left side on the neck, directly above their heart. When they do that, they pump in some of their own venom which changes their scent and mixes with their mate's scent. They then have the same scent, only one is more masculine and the other more feminine, or sweeter." Peter explained and placed a gentle kiss on Char's mating mark.

"And Jasper and Alice haven't done that?" I asked seriously.

"No." Peter shook his head. "It is impossible to not mark your mate the very first time your intimate as vampires. If their mate is human, that is usually when they change them. First they drain em to a point of near death right after their climax, then they will pump em with their venom and change em. After they wake up on the third day, they take them to hunt and then they will take them to somewhere secluded and claim, and mark em."

"Alright, I understand." I nodded thoughtfully as I took my dish to the sink and began to wash it off. "But I don't understand why Alice would do such a thing?"

"That's somethin you'd have to ask her, though I doubt she'd admit it unless it was a threatening situation on her end." Char snorted to herself. "When we first asked her about it, she said that her and Jasper agreed not to do that to eachother, that she didn't want a mark like that on her skin and that Jasper had enough of em. But the thing is, mates can't not mark eachother the first time they are intimate. It's impossible!"

"So, Alice think's that you pretty much will corrupt Jasper and drive them apart?" I asked.

"Bingo." Peter winked. I laughed and headed into the bathroom around the corner and quickly did my business and came out, eager to finish the story.

"Anyway, when Alice and Edward tried to get Jasper to leave...let's just say it didn't go too well." Char said patting my arm as I leaned back against the counter.

"Yeah! The Major ripped Eddie boy's arm's off!" Peter chuckled.

My eyebrows shot up and I had to supress my own laughter. I know I really shouldn't be laughing, but karma is such a beautiful thing!

"That's when Emmett snuck out on the pretense of hunting and called us." Char explained. I noticed at this point they both got incredibally serious.

"When we got here, there was argument's from Alice and Edward of course, but Carlisle and Esme being the hospitable and caring people that they are pretty much told em to suck it up." Peter started. "When we first went to see Jasper, I was in the state of shock. I couldn't believe that was my brother up there. The Major of the Southern Armies. Ares himself. It has been so painful to see him that way." Charlotte wrapped her arms around Peter and began whispering things in his ear too low for me to hear. Finally Peter regained his composure enough to finish as Char kept her arms around him.

"It took us about a half hour to make it up to his study with the horrorendous emotions he was projecting. It was almost immobilizing. Everyone is lucky that the study is on the third floor or they would have to go through that in their rooms everyday, even though they still feel some of the effect of it on the second floor, it's no where near as bad. After not getting anywhere with the Major, Char and I went to Seattle to hunt and my little 'knower' started to tell me that you would be the one to help him. That you were the only one who could safely and painlessly ease him out of this mess of a vampire he has turned himself into.

"When we got back we had Carlisle call a family meeting. I brought you up to the group and the arguing immediately started. Edward was completely against bringin ya back into our world, Emmett was excited at the prospect at seein ya again and thought that if anyone could help the Major, it would be you. Carlisle was indecisive, he didn't want to go against Edward because at the time he believed it was his choice being your mate and all. I gotta say, he was feelin like an idiot when he didn't realize you two aren't mates himself." Peter smirked. "Esme agreed with Emmett. She wanted her daughter back and knew that with your ability to forgive and your unconditional love that you would be able to have no problem helpin Jasper come back to us. Alice pitched a fit saying that she is more than enough to help Jasper, reguardless of the fact that she had only seen him twice for no more than two minutes in the past week and a half and the fact that he tries to kill her on sight every time. and Rose was pretty indifferent. I think she was havin an internal battle with her own morals and wanting to help her brother. But after another week, she decided it was for the best to bring ya in.

"The arguing went on for weeks and everytime someone went to just go get ya, either Edward would hear it in their head or Alice would see it in the future. They weren't giving anyone's thoughts or decisions any privacy. Finally I found an opening to get out of the house and stole your number from Emmett. It was my only chance since you were gettin ready to skip town. Ya know the rest from there." Peter shrugged.

I nodded thoughtfully and decided I wanted some answer's on this whole topic.

"Why me? He should have killed me the second he smelled me. I don't understand. He says that the pain he feels isn't as bad when I'm with him, but I'm not doing anything. Am I?" I questioned.

"Those are answer's you will discover in your own time. We unfortuneately can't give you those kind of answers at the moment sweet pea. But rest assured. You _will_ learn the answer's to the questions you seek in due time." Charlotte smiled at me.

At that moment, the kitchen door swung open and I was immediately wrapped in Jasper's arms with his face burried in my neck. Peter and Char looked on with stunned expressions.

"What?" I asked the quizzically.

Peter shook himself out of his stupper first and blinked a few times quickly.

"This is the first time he has willingly come out of his room aside from earlier. Even then though, he was on the attack and now he is completely tame with Char and I here. Especially around you." He said incrediousily.

"Huh." I replied non-chalantly and then turned myself on my stool so I could see Jasper's face. His eyes searched mine for a moment before leaning in and kissing my cheek. I smiled at him in return and then Jasper lifted me off of the bar stool and carried me into the livingroom and sat down in the lazyboy chair. He pulled the lever so we could stretch out our legs and lean back. I turned my body so I was sitting sideways across his lap so I could see his face.

Peter and Char came in and joined us by sitting on the couch across from us. Peter reached over and picked up the remote from the coffee table and flipped through the channels until he found something of interest.

"Ahh, here we go! Nothin like day time television!" Peter said as he got comfortable and put his arm around Char. "I gotta catch up on my Cheaters, Maury, and Jerry!"

I just shook my head as Charlotte smirked at me. Jasper didn't seem to be paying much attention to Peter and his antics. Instead, he was playing with a strand of my hair as his other arm was wrapped firmly around my waist.

We watched a full episode of Cheater's and made it half way through Jerry Springer when the rest of the family came in the front door. Jasper immediately stiffened and pulled me tighter against him.

"What's wrong Jay? Are you okay?" I whispered softly in his ear, running my finger's across his scar above his brow, then down his temple and across his jaw to his chin.

"Don't leave." He whimpered.

"Who said anything about leaving? I'm not going anywhere." I reassured him as I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head over where his heart used to beat.

"Those two are going to try to take you away from me. I know it." Jasper murmered staring at Edward and Alice who were just now walking through the threshold of the front door in the great room.

"You heard them protesting yesterday huh?" I asked him sadly.

He nodded his head in confirmation and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know what their problem is, but I think they are jealous. Alice is your wife and she doesn't like me spending time with you from what I can tell." I felt him flinch under me so I paused and pulled back to look at his face. He looked almost frightened at this revelation. He seemed to almost get paler which I didn't even know was possible. "As for Edward, he has always been over protective, even when we were dating. Don't take it personal. Now that I'm here with you, no one is going to take me away from you. You come first." I whispered smiling, trying to get closer to him which was almost impossible.

"I won't let them." Jasper whispered softly and so full of feeling.

Emmett and Rose were the first to enter the livingroom with smile and did a double take at me and Jasper, looking suprised and quite pleased.

"Jazz-man!" Emmett boomed. "Finally joining the land of the living? Or unliving I should say!" He questioned laughing. "Great job Belly Bean! Welcome back bro!" He finished as he started to approach us and put up his fist for Jasper to pump. He froze and held me tighter as he looked at Emmett with wide eyes.

When Emmett saw Jasper's reaction, he brought his fist back to his side and seemed to frown.

"Don't take it personal man." Peter said as he got up and clapped him on the shoulder. "He's just not ready to interact with anyone besides Bella here. Don't take it personal."

"Yeah Honey," Rose added. "The fact that he's down here is progress enough for only one day. You saw how he was before. Bella's doin great." I smiled at her in return and was about to thank her when Alice and Edward came storming in the room.

**(JPOV)**

Pain.

Terror.

Fear.

Horror.

Shock.

I couldn't get their faces out of my head. Their look's of absolute horror and fear that shown on their faces. I remember giving over to my instinct's tracking what smelled like a bear when the wind shifted. Human blood was swirling towards me in the light breeze. I immediately made a 45 degree turn and made a bee line towards the direction of the scent. Nothing could stop me now. None of the family were near by.

I broke through the trees and discovered a small tent, which was unusual this far out in the wilderness. A father was in the process starting a fire, while the mother looked to be putting a band aid on the smallest girl. She looked to be about 4. The other little girl, who looked to be about 7 was getting ready to climb a tree near the tent. I regestered all of this in less than a second before I pounced on the father and latched onto his throat. Everything happened so fast after that, but I remember it as if it was playing out in slow motion.

By the time the family found me, the damage had been done and I was sitting inside the tent that was now torn to shreds, cradling the youngest to my chest, rocking back and forth. I was sobbing and shaking.

The family just starred at me. I can recall each of their emotions. Carlisle was projecting saddness and disappointment. Esme was sobbing into his chest feeling pity and saddness. Emmett was shocked and radiating pity. Rose was hurt for the little girls, sad in general, and disappointed. Edward was disgusted, angry, shocked and horrified. And Alice...my wife of all people who should have understood out of everyone was overall disgusted, angered, embarassed, and full of pity. Pity for the family, my victims, or me? I wasn't sure.

Suddenly, the pain in my chest I had been feeling since we first left Forks came back in full force. I wasn't sure what it meant, but it felt like someone punched a hole in my chest and no matter what I did, it never went away. Sometimes I could distract myself so it wasn't AS bad, but it always hurt. Now though, it was so bad it broke me out of my trance as I laid the girl down on the ground and closed her eyes with my fingers. I had to get out of here. It hurt so much. I could still feel their emotions lingering in the air on top of my families and my own. It was taking all I had not to project them onto everyone. The pain in my chest and from all the emotions hurt too much.

I grasped my chest where my heart used to beat and almost fell back over. They knew I was having pains in my chest for months now. I had to talk to Carlisle about it when it didn't go away. He said it sounded like the mating pull, but it didn't make sense because Alice was only a few rooms away.

"My chest...the pain...the emotions...it hurts..." I managed to get out in between pants.

Before they could say anything, I just ran. I didn't know where I was going. I just started to run until the pain in my chest started to lessen just a bit. It wasn't much, but I could breath now.

It was then I noticed where I was. Forks. We weren't suposed to come back here because of Bella but right then, I didn't care.

I ran to the house we had on the outside of town and broke down the door. I couldn't even manage to reach for the key under the matt. I stumbled in the house and pretty much crawled to the third floor to my study and shut the door. I then made my way over to my ottoman in the corner and curled up in a ball just letting all my emotions out around me. I just let myself project them to lessen the emotional pain I was feeling.

From that point on, I was catatonic. I recalled having the family visit but I didn't care. It was strange, I knew who each of them were to me, but at the same time they were strangers. I couldn't describe it even if I tried.

I recalled being left alone for who knows how long. I remember Alice trying to drag me out the door to hunt. That when the flashbacks started.

When she grabbed me, I was immediately brought back to my time with Maria and the Southern Wars. I remember her punishments, and how she would grab me, then have me restrained. How she would rip my limbs off my body, put me back together after a weeks time only to rip me apart again for another week. I remembered how she would starve me for a month at a time when something wasn't done to her satisfaction. I remembered wanting her to love me like I loved her for the longest time, only to catch her in bed with one of the older newborns. I remembered how heartbroken I was when she would lash out at me, feeling her disappointment and disgust when all I wanted to do was to make her proud. I remembered how she would purposely provoke my demon to come out to wreck havoc on the small towns leaving no survivors, then coming to only to find her dancing around the corpses of humans and vampire's alike then rewarding me with sex. I recalled how she would make me rape some of the female newborns as their punishments, and how she would have me destroy those I've created once they outran their usefullness. I remembered how after I helped Peter and Char escape, how I hated Maria for everything and finally realizing how I was just her main pawn in her game. I remembered how depressed I became there and how everytime she would try to fuck me, if I didn't get hard enough fast enough she would bite me all over.

After that, I would growl at anyone who would dare enter my study. Their emotions made everything so much worse. Even when Peter and Char came. I don't know how much time passed. It felt like months or years. I refused to feed, talk or leave my study. All I felt was so much crippling pain while all my thoughts became a jumbled mess of flashbacks of Maria, my slip ups, or the family I just murdered.

Finally, yesterday I started to become more aware of my surroundings. The pain in my chest wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be, but reguardless it was still there. I also noticed the burn in the back of my throat was horrorendous!

I heard yelling and arguing downstairs. It was becoming so loud and their emotions were all over the place. I started to smell a human. I could tell it was a female and she had a very familiar scent. She didn't spark the need to feed from her, reguardless of the burn I felt, I had no desire to use her to clench. Whoever she was, I knew she was the reason that the pain in my chest was fading. I'm not sure how I knew, or why she was able to make it go away, but she was and I wasn't going to question it.

I wanted to see her. I wanted her to stay with me. I could feel a pull to her and I decided to finally leave my study and go to her. The closer I got, the louder the arguing became. I started to focus on what they were saying.

The girl wanted to come up to me, but Edward wasn't letting her. He called her Bella. Could it be? Now Bella Swan I remember perfectly. We all thought she was Edward's mate until we left her here per Edwards demand. After that I knew there was no way that she could be his mate if he would so willingly leave her behind. After we left, I thought about her all the time. I missed her like the flower misses the sun. I'm not sure why she is the only one I remember with such clarity but I do. Everyone else just still seems like names and faces I recognize, but I don't remember properly.

And she wanted to see me. I wanted to see her too. I was getting angry that Edward wasn't letting her through. I was just about to go interviene when the announcement that she wasn't really Edward's mate was made by her. Everyone except Edward seemed to accept and awknowledge that. I continued to listen to their convertsation until Alice started to explain that she wanted Bella dead.

At that point, something inside of me snapped and I started running solely on my instincts. I charge down the stairs right in the middle of them. There was some hushed speaking, then all the vampires got down into submissive positions with their necks bared. All of them except Alice that is. She just had to push it. I ended up ruthlessly tearing her to pieces and before I could find something to light up the pieces with, I heard someone coming towards me. I whipped around growling in my crouch,

"Jasper." She said softly. _Bella_. I immediately stopped growling and stood from my crouch, tilting my head looking at her. "It's Bella. Do you remember me?" She was sending out so much love, friendship, admiration and feelings that made me feel warm and fuzzy. Such a difference from the constant pain. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." She told me, reaching out a hand towards me.

I wasn't quite sure what she was trying to do and why she wasn't scared. Last I saw her, I tried to take a snap out of her. I reached out and took her hand with both of mine. It was so warm, so soft and soothing. I stepped forward and put it up to my cheek. I was reveling in the warm. I decided I needed more and pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her, and tucked my face in her neck. This was the first contact from anyone I welcomed in who knows how long and I absolutely adored it. I adored her for making me feel this. I could feel her emotions radiating contentment, happiness, security, peace, and love. The first happy emotions I have encountered since all of this began. I started purring for the first time in my exsistance, soaking up all of her wonderful feelings inside and out.

Suddenly Edward started feeling anger, jealousy, rage, determination, and disgust.

"Are you guys insane?" Edward yelled out. "He's dangerous! And your all just letting her near him like that? He slaughtered a while innocent family! He's a monster!"

At the mention of the family and what he thought of me, I whimpered and pulled Bella tighter to my chest, making sure not to squeeze too tight so I didn't hurt her. I felt her go into a rage and get extremely defensive and compassionate.

"How dare you say those things! He's suposed to be your brother Edward! Hemost certainly is not a monster! He made a mistake. One that any one of you could hae made. You hae no right to say thosethings to him! It's like you don't want him to get better! If he were a monster, this all wouldn't bother him like it is! You used to hunt humans! So you of all people here have no right to judge him." She ranted. She was so angry she was shaking.

I was in too much pain to even attempt to calm her and I didn't want to hurt her. She being human wouldn't be able to handle full blown emotions as vampires feel them, reguardless of how intensely she already feels for a human. I was doing a good job holding in my emotions since she got here and I didn't want to do anything that would make her have to leave me. That thought alone hurt like hell. I already knew what it was like before she got here and I don't think I could handle it if Bella had started to feel the same way some of the family felt towards me.

So I pucked her up and ran at vampire speed up to my study and shut the door. I took her over to my ottoman and pulled her down to sit with me inbetween my lets and pulled her against me tightly so her back was against my chest. God, she was so warm. It was such an amazingly wonderful difference from the fridged cold I have been feeling throughout my pain for who know's how long now. Time held no meaning to me. Sure I still had my Rolex on my wrist, but I hadn't been paying attention to the start date so the date of today means nothing.

I nuzzled the crook of her neck where her scent was the most potent and started inhailing her calming scent and started purring. Almost immediately, she was out cold sleeping.

The rest of the night passed by in much of a blur. The difference with Bella and her warmth and wonderful emotions was such a calming change. I was still incredibally depressed and in pain but I wasn't having the flashbacks with her here and the pain in my chest was non exsistant. She was truely helping me with her prescence alone.

When she woke, she tried to get me to hunt, I immediately started to panic. I tried to tell her that I simply wasn't thirsty, but I should have known that Bella would have seen right through me. Even the mention of feeding set my throat ablaze hotter that it already was if possible. There was multiple reasons I didn't want to .

A) I didn't want to be apart from Bella. I was afraid that if I left to hunt, I would feel the pain not only in my chest, but the emotional pain would get worse again. Since Bella came back, I haven't felt the pain in my chest like usual and the last time I didn't feel the pain like that constantly was at her birthday party. As soon as we took off for Alaska, the pain began and got worse the further we got from Forks.

B) I knew if I went to hunt, some of the family would insist on accompany me. I just couldn't be around them right now. Especially alone. I couldn't even talk to anyone besides Bella. I just didn't feel comfortable with them right now. It reminds me of when Alice and I first arrived here. I'm not sure what caused all this, especially with Charlotte and Peter, but though I know who they are to me, I can't seem to feel it yet.

C) Even if I managed to hunt alone, I was afraid that I would stumble along another human. I'm not sure what makes Bella so special that I feel the need to protect her rather than drain her, but I know it won't be like that with the next human I come accross. Especially being as thirsty as I am.

D) I'm afraid Bella will leave when I'm not here. I can't explain that either, but I am just petrified of her leaving me. In this short amount of time, she has become my rock. My lifeline. I can't risk loosing her again.

E) Finally, I knew as soon as I hunted, the crimson would appear back in my eyes. To me, black was the better of the two evils.

We then decided that for now, the blood will be brought up to me until I felt that I could do this on my own again. I had no idea when that would be, but it was as good of a solution as any. But when he brought it up, my protective instincts went into over drive. I was afraid that once the blood was brought up, that he would take Bella away from me. Even though his intentions seemed pure, I couldn't risk it.

I felt better after I had my fill of blood. But I was scared of what Bella would think of my eyes once she saw them though. It was going to take awhile for them to change back to gold. I should have known better than to doubt her though. She was as compassionate as ever and acted as though the color didn't even bother her. She truely is an Angel.

All too soon though, Bella had to go and take care of some of her human needs. I knew it was inevitable, but it didn't make it any easier to let her go. I contimplated going with her, but I just wasn't ready to be down there with so many others yet. Even if Charlotte and Peter were the only ones home at the moment.

She said that she would only take an hour and she would be back up to be with me. She promised that she wouldn't leave, but my anxiety and fear were at an all time high the entire time. Finally after about 45 min, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to be with her. I needed to hold her and feel her warmth.

I raced downstairs to the kitchen where the three of them stood talking and ran straight to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. _Finally_. My anxiety and fear immediately evaporated as I sighed deeply in relief.

It was obvious that Peter and Char were shocked to see me down here. I then decided that it wasn't so bad with the three of us together, as long as I had Bella in my arms. With out her though, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Not right now anyway.

When Peter and Char explained their shock, Bella looked at me with such pride and adoration that she gave me the confidence to remain down here for a bit. I felt such grattitude towards her for believing in me, no matter how small or big the conquest may seem. She always has. I kissed her cheek in thanks. As per usual, I could feel the little electrical charge when my lips touched her bare skin that sent warmth through my whole fridged body. The feeling lingered even after I pulled back from her.

I picked her up and made my way to the living room and got us comfortable in the lazyboy. Peter and Char followed suit short after. They watched some daytime TV while I absent mindedly played with a strand of Bella's beautiful, long, curls. About an hour and a half later, I heard the rest of the family come home. I immediately remembered how Alice and Edward acted when it came to Bella and I felt my self start to panic.

Almost like she was experiencing it herself, she proceeded and tenatively asked me what was wrong, while her fingers traced what seemed to be her favorite scar. Everytime she did that, I immediately felt myself calm at her touch and I felt like it was a way of showing affection between the two of us. I begged her not to leave me. I was so scared that they would force her away or that she would willingly leave me because it was what Edward wanted. I felt her determination, her love, and acceptance and understanding as she proceeded to tell me that it would not happen. She tried to explain their reasoning for not wanting her around me.

I don't know why, but when she reminded me that Alice was my wife...I started to feel sick. I should love her though if I married her, right? But then why isn't she the one trying to make me better rather than feeling disgusted, embarassed or angered by me reguardless of what happened. Why is it Bella is the one that is here for me. More importantly...why is it that I WANT Bella to be the one there for me and want Alice as far away from me as I can get her? She is my mate! She should be the only one I want near me and yet I was able to proceed to tear her limb from limb just for wanting Bella dead! Why is Bella the one that brings out the protective instinct in me that needs her close and safe and not my mate? None of this makes any sense, yet even with this revelation, I still don't want Alice anywhere near myself or Bella. The thought of her touching me in any way sends chills down my spine and makes me feel like I could throw up all four of those thermouses of blood.

I could see Peter smirking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"About time ya figured that shit out Major." He said quietly at vampire speed.

I didn't answer, just burried my face deep inside Bella's hair and proceeded to calm myself. I would think about all of that at a later time. I couldn't afford to contimplate that now with a mind reader in the house. I just hope he didn't catch those thoughts.

I felt bad for Emmett when he tried to be friendly, but I just couldn't interact with any of them yet. I could feel his pride and happiness at first, but after I didn't react to him, I felt his saddness, resignation, and acceptance as Peter explained that I wasn't ready yet. I'm glad that they are at least understanding. Or so I thought.

Not three seconds after this thought, Alice and Edward came storming into the livingroom. I could feel Alice's hesitance to approach me, yet she was extremely jealous, angry and determind. I pulled Bella closer to me and burried my face in her hair.

He was feeling much of the same emotions Alice was feeling, only adding disgusted to the list.

"Bella, get up!" Edward demanded, standing not two feet infront of us with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Bella asked incrediously.

"I am your mate and you will listen to what I tell you. Now get up!" He growled and went to grab at her arm.

I snapped my head up, caught his wrist inches from hers, and growled menacingly at him, threatening him.

"Jasper!" Alice butted in and walked up and stood next to Edward. "Let go of him right now! You have no business intruding between Edward and Bella. She's his mate, not yours! You and I need to talk anyway, so get up, put her down, and lets go! It's time you both learn your places."

I could hear everyone around us start to growl at these two. I began shaking in anger.

I could feel my eyes darkening as the Major took over me. There was nothing I could do to stop it even if I wanted to.

"Shit." Peter muttered and took Char's hand and stood up and pulled her behind him. I noticed Emmett do the same with Rose.

"What's going on in -?" Esme stopped mid-question as Carlisle grabbed her and pulled her behind him as well and stayed back, well away from the rest of us.

The Major had enough of being told what to do and he wanted to put an end to all of this. I didn't blame him, but I was in no condition to do that, let alone speak to anyone besides Bella. No one is going to take my Angel from me. Least of all these two...

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Sorry about that guys, but at least I gave you a nice long chapter! :) **

**I'd love to hear what everyone thinks so far! Leave some reviews and let me know! I am also still working on my other three stories right now. Check em out and let me know if yall like them as well. **

**Attempting to Covet**_Since Major Jasper Whitlock first found his mate, everyone from the Warlords of the South, to Vampire Royalty have been trying to take what was rightfully his. Romance, Action, Horror, and Supernatural Adventure. Jasper/Bella Fanfic_

**The Major**_Decades after Jasper allowed Peter and Char to escape, they finally come back to get him. They bring him to their ranch where he meets Isabella Swan whom Peter rescued in Washington from Laurent. Love blossoms but Maria wants her Major back at any cost. Jasper/Bella FF_

**Pretexting**_The summer before Bella's 18th Birthday, Victoria makes her move. Bella is changed in order to save her life and moved in with the Cullens. Secrets start to come out and facts become known. What is to become of the power hungry leader and his family? J/B Fanfiction_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.I only do this for fun. - B**

Chapter 3

(BPOV)

I didn't understand what was happening. One second, Jasper is hiding behind my hair from the rest of his family, the next after getting told off and threatened by Edward and Alice, everyone is protectively pulling their mates behind them and stood in a slightly submissive position. Jasper had started a continuous low growl the second he grabbed Edward's wrist to keep him from touching me. Edward was frantically looking around at everyone, slightly confused and reading their thoughts, wide eyed, while Alice seemed to be stuck in a vision which must have scared her for she was beginning to panic. By the time Alice came out of her vision, Edward was starring at her slightly stunned and worried. She grabbed onto the oposite wrist that Jasper had and started pulling him backward towards the others. She wasn't able to do much, for Jasper wouldn't let go of the arm he had.

I was still confused as to why everyone was suddenly so petrified of Jasper right now. I mean, I have heard them growl at each other before, even though Jasper's growl right now was very intimidating, I still didn't think that it would be the cause for him to frighten an entire room of vampires.

I slowly turned to look at Jasper and what I saw immediately cleared everything up for me. His posture was straight and confident, and his eyes were black as night. Instead of the kind, caring but slightly haunted eyes that I had grown used to seeing since I had arrived, they were stern, arrogant, and threatening. His face was set in a stern, but threating manner as the low, predatory growls came from his chest and loudly filled the room. The entire atmosphere around him had changed. He just radiated superiority and dominance. This wasn't the Jasper that I had always seen with Alice or the Jasper that I had spent all my time since I arrived here with. This was the vampire who faught in the Southern Wars. Though I don't know his story, Peter and Charlottes story mentioned him enough in their's that I would know who this man is.

I saw Peter give me a slight nod, and at that, the Major's growls got louder as if warning Peter, and anyone who dared move in even the slightest manner off. As if that wasn't enough, Edward just had to open his mouth.

"Bella, get away from him!" Edward shouted above the Major's growls.

At that, the Major ripped the arm he was holding from Edwards body from the elbow down and threw it to the side. Edward's screams echoed through out the house as the Major stood us up as to have better control of his motions. You could see the indecision in Alice, Esme and Carlisle's eyes. They obviously wanted to help Edward, but were also afraid for themselves and from the constant looks, me.

"Bella. Maybe Edwards right." Carlisle said as if he didn't learn from Edward's mistake. "Maybe you should get away from Jasper right now."

Before a move from anyone could be made, or a word of defiance from me, the Major had pulled me behind him with his arm around my waist as he crouched infront of me.

"Don't ya dare try ta attempt to take what's mine away from me!" The Major growled out to him and anyone who would dare to support him. I noticed that his southern accent was also more pronounced and his voice was deeper. The fact that it gave me goose bumps and made me shiver in delight confused the ever living shit out of me. He must have felt it in my emotions because he brought his hand down slowly over my ass, to my thigh and squeezed.

"I was merely looking out for Bella's safety, son." Carlisle said attempting to talk the Major down.

"I am no son of yours!" He snarled.

The look of hurt that crossed Carlisle and Esme's faces was obvious to everyone in the room.

"Major?" Peter asked trying to get his attention with his neck still bared and his eyes to the floor. "Permission ta speak?"

"Ah! Captain!" The Major acknowledged for the first time. "It's been a long time." Peter nodded his head in agreement, but did no more than that. "Permission granted."

Peter slowly brought his eyes away from the floor and straightened his neck, but still kept his hands infront of him where they could be seen and nodded his head in thanks. He turned his attention towards Carlisle and went on to explain.

"Carlisle, your son Jasper is not here right now." He started. Carlisle looked on a bit confused but did not inturupt. "The man you are looking at right now is the Major of the Southern Wars. Ares himself. He is almost like another completely different person inside Jasper, but where as Jasper is sensitive, caring, selfless and the man you have called your son for the past 60 years, the Major is cold, callculating, dominating, arrogant, and demands respect and authority. He is the one who faught in Jasper's stead in the Southern Wars and is the reason why Jasper is sane today. He is closer to the vampire side of himself, and though Jasper is not in control of himself right now, he is fully aware of what is taking place, just as the Major is when Jasper is in control."

At this information, everyone seemed to understand, but it made the emotions in the room visibally shift. Nobody seemed to know how to act, so Peter fixed that right up once again.

"Keep ya hands infront of ya an' ya body submissive. Don't make any quick movements an' do not speak unless ya are spoken ta or given permission. Lastly, an' most importantly, do not look at or speak ta Bella in any shape or form unless ya are permitted. EVER. An' for the love of God...do NOT touch her." He stressed. "She is safest there in the protection of the Major than with anyone else on earth."

The part about me threw me for a loop, as it obviously did everyone else.

"I don't understand. Why can't we pay any direct attention to Bella?" Emmett asked him. The Major growled at that, effectively sending everyone sans Edward ignored Peter's warning and had his eyes on me as if contimplating something, and Alice who was submersed in a vision, back into their submissive postures.

The Major's eyes zeroed in on the defiant two and a wicked smirk appeared accross his face. Alice snapped back to the present from her vision, eyes wide before obtaining a far more submissive position of her own on her knees on the floor with her hands visable, eyes down and neck bared. Edward must have seen her vision because a look of panic came accross his face before he quickly disguised it. He now looked on at the Major defiantly with his shoulders back and chin jutted out.

"Dumbass." Peter mumbled under his breath as Carlisle and Esme looked at their sons in panic.

The Major looked at Peter who nodded his head and approached with his mate and pushed me behind him. Then he looked back at Edward and walked forward until he was toe to toe with him.

"Are you challenging me boy?" He growled out menacingly.

Anyone could see the fear in Edward's eyes.

"Edward, son...please?" Carlisle begged him.

Reluctantly, Edward bowed his head, barring his neck as he slowly got down on his knees mimicking Alice's position. The Major followed his movements with his eyes until he was on the ground.

"I am going to say this one time and one time only. Alice?" the Major said as she cautiously looked up. "You are NOT my mate." She opened her mouth to argue, but the Major cut her off. "You know its true just as I do and you will not continue as you are with trying to control Jasper." He walked over to the cabinet and produced a manilla folder. "These are divorce papers that you are going to sign right now and thats the end of it." He demanded. Alice's eyes were filled with venom and it looked like she was holding herself back from throwing a fit. "Now!" the Major shouted as she jumped up and walked over to the table where the Major was waiting, pen in hand.

She reluctantly signed the papers and then began to head for the stairs.

"Hold it Alice!" the Major stopped her. She turned around and looked back at him resigned. "You need to hear this as well."

Her eyes glazed over in a vision and a look of horror crossed her face.

"No! Its not true! It can't be! I refuse to believe it!" She shouted as she stomped her foot like an impetuous child. Mean while Edward was still on his knees growling up at the Major. He snapped his head back in Edwards direction and he immediately stopped growling. Peter had an all knowing smirk on his face and Char winked at me, then put her arm around my shoulders.

"Could somebody please tell the rest of us whats going on here?" Emmett ask.

"Isabella?" The Major called me over to him.

I hesitantly approached the Major and stopped about a foot infront of him and looked into his onyx eyes that sparkled with adoration.. He sent me a wave of calm and affection as he cupped my cheak.

"This isn't the way I wanted you or Jasper ta find this out. But it seems I have no choice at the moment." He said then looked over my head towards Peter who must have nodded his approval for whatever he wanted to tell me. "You know how Jasper spoke of that pain in his chest when your not around and how he followed the pull in his time of need back here to Forks? Or should I say to you?"

I wasn't sure what he was getting at exactly, but I nodded my head anyways in understanding.

"Well, that's cause your our mate Isabella." As he finished, we heard a few gasps from those who didn't know and growling from Edward and Alice.

" Come on everyone. Lets give them some time to themselves." Carlisle suggested.

I heard Alice stomp her way up the stairs as everone else struggled to get a snarling Edward out of the room.

Meanwhile I could not take my eyes off of the Majors. I didn't want to. Even with as shocked as I was at this perplexing revelation, everything made sense and began to fall into place.

I could see Jasper returning to himself as his eyes turned back to the reddish-orange color from before the Major made his appearance.

"Good Lord, please say something?" He begged as he brought his other hand to cup my other cheek, searching my eyes and emotions for answers.

"Mate? I'm your mate?" I asked him, searching his eyes for any sign of deceit.

"Yes." He said with conviction.

"How come you didn't know before?" I asked as a sob escaped me. "How were you able to leave me without so much as a good bye if I'm your mate?"

"Oh God. Baby please don't cry. I'll explain everything I promise, but can we just please go upstairs? My study is sound proof and I..." He trailed off, pulling me close and putting his head in my hair by the crook of my neck and breathing in my scent calming himself.

"Oh!" How stupid of me. Through all this drama and chaos, I completely forgot my reason for being here with Jasper to begin with. The Major may not be hurting right now and comfortable aroud everyone to the point where they submitted to his very presence. But Jasper isn't ok right now and needs me to lean on to help heal him through his darkness. "You don't need to explain. I'm so sorry Jasper. Common, let's go."

I took his hand and started for the stairs, but before I could complete more than two steps, he had me in his arms and flitting up the stairs at vampire speed. We ended back up in his chaise lounge in our favorite position inside his study, with the door shut tight. Back in our little world, where no one would bother us.

I turned around in Jasper's lap and straddled him so better see his face as we spoke. This was going to be a life changing conversation and I wanted to be sure if I commit myself to another vampire, that I won't be committing myself to another broken heart.

I may not love him in a romantic sense yet, but I have always felt something less than brotherly about this mysterious member of the Cullen family. A drive to be close and a need to protect him however I could.

I knew after meeting him in person for the first time, the day James and his coven made their appearance at the baseball game, that I would need to keep my distance with him. Not for fear of him draining me dry, but for fear of him stealing my heart. For I knew, if I let myself, I could really fall in love with this man. This vampire

"Bella?" Jasper whispered, pulling my attention from my fingers playing with the hem of my shirt and breaking me from my thoughts."I want you to know that I may not have known immediately that you were mine, but I always wished you were. I envied Edward everytime he so much as looked at you. I was always so confused because I was suposed to be Alice's mate and yet I was feeling more strongly for you the first time I met you than I had for Alice the whole 60 years we had been together.

"Then at your 18th birthday party when you first cut yourself, I felt Edwards thirst and instinctively went to protect knew what was happening so he pushed you back into that table, causing you to bleed more, uping the strength of his bloodlust along with the rest of the family's. Bella, there's only so much of that I can take before it becomes my own and takes me over. Mate or not. Though, if it was anyone else, I really would have attacked them for real after that first cut."

"I knew it." I whispered to meself. "I knew you weren't running forward to attack me after I cut myself. I could see it in your eyes." I explained as I traced my finger on the purple underneath his eyes. Regardless if he just fed or not, he still looked thirsty from not feeding for so long. But I wasn't worried about it. I knew he could never harm me.

"You always did have too much faith in me." Jasper mumbled tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Someone has to." I pointed out, thinking of the lack of trust his family seemed to have in him, apart from Peter and Char.

He smiled at meand continued his explanation. "When Edward came home that night, arguing my side was fruital. With as many slip ups as I had in the past, it was easy for them to believe Edward over me. Even Alice started lying, yelling at me so the family could hear her saying she told me to hunt before the party when in all honesty I was on my way out the door when she stopped me claiming she saw I would be fine tonight. When I told her I wanted to go anyways, that it was better to be safe than sorry, she insisted that I didn't have time, that she needed my help with the decorations.

"Then when Edward proceeded to tell us that we were all leaving, I argued tooth and nail for you. Just the thought of being away from you and never seeing you again killed me. Not being able to feel your emotions that are so pure and beautiful like you. Never being able o smell your sweet smell of Strawberries and freecias that always bought a smile to me face. It was when the pain increased from just a thought for the first time, even if I wasn't aware that it was you who caused it at the time.

"Reguardless of the fact that I was so crazy about you, I wanted you to be happy. Even if it wasn't with me. I didnt want you ro get your heart broken and add to the fact that Victoria was left alive, I didn't feel too good about leaving you unprotected. Edward insisted that she didn't have that big of a connection to James, but he's not the one who can feel emotions and the love she had for him. All he knows is that she wasn't thinking about James or their bond at that point in time. Who did you think they were going to believe, nevermind my experience and expertise in the field?"

I nodded my head in understanding of his predicament. Though that still didn't explain how he was able to leave me. Only that he fought for me, which I do as if he could read my mind, he gave me that answer.

"Bella, I tried to stay. I planned on even talking Alice into staying, but after I saw how excited she was about moving again I knew it would be a waste of my breath. So I was just going to stay on my own. Keep in touch with everyone and visit once in awhile. Needless to say, as soon as Alice saw my decision she had an absolute conniption. Played a guilt trip on me and so I ended up packing my things. Then, when I was told that I couldn't even say goodbye only tarted another fight with Edward. He said a clean break was best, and after an hour of straight arguing Carlisle pulled the mate card saying that you were Edward's mate and it was his decision reguarding anything that involved you. "

There was a moment of silence between the two of us before he continued.

"I promise I'm not making excuses for my actions in any way. Just know that the entire time we were gone, from the time we left, I drove myself nearly crazy thinking about you. And the pain in my chest that I now know was from your absence was always present. There was always something pullung me back here. And when I...slipped up...when everything became too much bringing forth my feral side, I followed the pull. I was willing to do anything to lessen the pain and it wasn't until you showed up that I made any success.

I promise you that if you give this a chance. Us a chance. I won't ever make the same mistakes as my brother. I will take your feelings and opinions to heart and will never leave you like that. I will take care of you, provide for you, and love you for all of my existence."

Suddenly, everything I went through these past 10 months made sense. I thought the feeling of having a hole in my chest came from being away from Edward. I now knew that it was Jasper. The reason why things seemed particularly bad, more so than it had since the Cullens left, this past month. It was because Jasper was in pain and I could feel him through our mating bond thast I now realized was there. If I wasn't aware of it, I would never have known it was there, for the bond made it feel like his emotions were in the back of mine but still noticable. I could feel his regular emotions since he slipped up, but I could also feel his nervasness and anxiety over what I was going to say.

I knew he thought this should be something I give a lot of thought, but in all honesty after hearing all the facts from his side add to the fact that we were mates and I knew I owed it not only to myself, but him as well to give us a shot.

I suddenly began to feel his panic and rejection. He obviousily took my silence the wrong way.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jazz. I was just thinking about how everything makes sense now. I'm so sorry I startled you." I said stroking his cheak. His emotions settled down, but he was still anxious and nervas for my answer. "I want you to know that ever since Phoenix I have felt something for you. I wasn't sure what it was but I always wanted to find out. I would think of you often and when you guys left, if I was honest with myself, aside from Edward who at the beginning I missed just was much, you were the one I missed the most. When I heard that you were hurting and needed me, I knew I couldn't turn Peter away and had to do something. The last two days with you have made me feel more complete than I ever have. I feel safe and content in your arms. I really would love to be with you. And not just because of our bond. I know I would be falling for you because of the person you are and not because I am suposed to."

His eyes and face lit up in the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and he looked more alive than he has since I came here. He then leaned in slowly and I met him half way. As our lips met, I felt our bond stronger than I can ever remember feeling it as electric tingles traveled through my body.

We pulled back after a little while and leaned our foreheads together.

"You make me so happy, Angel. I promise you that you won't regret this" He said with a slight smile on his lips.

"I already know I won't." I answered him .But then I thought about something. "Does this mean you remember everyone?"

He looked like he was thinking of a way to answer my question in a way I would understand.

"When the Major came forth, I absorbed all his memories on top of the memories I had from being with Maria, my time in the civil war, brief memories of my human family and...my slip." He said quietly.

"Does that mean you remember everyone else?" I asked feeling a tad hopeful. It would be great if he even got the least bit of recollection of the family he loves so much.

A small smile appeared on his face as he answered.

**A/N: ****Cliffy! Do you think he remembers anyone? If so who? I promise I won't take as long to write the next chapter and post it. As a matter of fact, I have already started writting it while I still have my ideas in my head. **

**Meanwhile I am going to take this time to answer a few questions that have been posted...**

**Will I have more of Jasper's POV? **_** Yes, I plan on splitting the POV's evenly between Bella and Jasper. Once in awhile I will also be adding in someone elses just so you can get a feel for what is happening from another's stand point when they are not in Bella and Jasper's presence. **_

**More detail on Bella and Jasper's mating bond and their instincts... **_**Jasper is feeling the mating pull and bond very strongly...about as strong as a normal vampire, SPOILER ALERT: they will be having an abnormal bond once Bella is turned in the near future and marked. It will be a stronger bond than any normal mated pair for reasons you will discover later on. **_

_**Bella feels the pull but until something happens in the near future, she will not feel the full effects of it because she is still mortal. She does however feel the bond, but only parts of it such as his emotions, and presence.**_

_**Jasper's instincts are very strong, just not full blown because he is so feral. But when the Majors beast (the God of War) appears, they will be through the roof which happens if his mate is hurt or his temper gets the better of him in Major mode.**_

_**Bella feels the need to be near and protect him, however since she is human she doesn't feel as possessive or protective of him as she would as a vampire. Since she is the female though, her feral protective instincts will only appear if Jasper is injured or hurt or scared in any way and will only appear when she is changed as well.**_

**SkylerBlack 9/12/11 ch2 omg i absolutly love this story. poor jasper/ i just wanna hug him n never let go.**

**can u have peter n charlote n bella take jasper out of there? myb head to texas? they could stay in peter n char place for a while. n keep in touch with emmet n rose, n when jasper starts gettin better, have emmet n rose come join them? pleeease? i really cant stand carlisle. esme or edward n alice. **_** I don't want to ruin the story by giving away everything that happens in the future, but I will say that you will get a chance to see the Major in his own turf :)**_

**tltharp11 8/10/11 ch1 I love this story. It so cool how Jasper is kind of feral. I am he kicks Edwards ** for hurting Bella. Ugh hate Edward. I am guessing Bella is Jasper's mate? Why did he think Alice was his mate? And if Bella is his mate then why didn't the pull hate him when he left? **_** Yes, as Ist revealed in this chapter, Bella and Jasper are indeed mates. He thought Alice was his mate because of her emotions he felt when he first met her in the diner all those decades ago. He never felt such emotions pointed at him before. Like love, happiness, adoration...etc. Also, add the fact that since she sees the future, he had no reason to doubt her. Since he met her, he supressed the Major so he never made an appearance nor has he had a feral episode such as the one he has now. He did feel the pull when he left, but he didn't understand it since he believed Alice was his mate. He never had reason to question or over think why him and Alice didnt have the pull described by jis family. Same goes for Edward with Bella. He assumed the desire to be with the one he lovd at thw time was the pull. Just as anyone would feel for the one they are with.**_

**If ypu like this story or my writting...check out my other fanfics:**

**'The Major'**

**'Dhampir'**

**'Pretexting'**

**'Attempting to Covet'**

**'Far Fetched Realities'**

**I am also thinking of writting another story, but I want to know if you guys would enjoy reading it before I bother writting it. Though I may just do it anyways for my own pleasure, just not post it. Let me know! **

**Other Worldly Beauty**

**Summary...**

_Jasper is really a demon but nobody knows. Not just any demon but the devil's son. Jayden is a half demon half phoenix. Bella is still human and the rest of the Cullens and characters are who they were in Twilight. _

_Jayden cames to Forks High in Bella's senior year of high school at the high point of her depression from Edward and the Cullen's leaving. Since Bella seems to draw all things supernatural to her, she and Jayden immediately become best friends, hus bringing Bella out of her depression. Charlie gets married to Sue after Harry dies, resulting in Bella moving in with Jayden. (She lives alone) Peter and Charlotte are in the area and they happen upon Jayden while they are hunting one weekend in Seattle. They end up staying with them because Peter's gift is insisting upon it. _

_Jasper can feel that his mate is going to be appearing in the near future which results in him leaving Alice and the Cullen's in Alaska. He calls Peter and Char asking if he can stay with them since they are the only ones that know his true identity and a demon finding their mate is extremely rare because a demon can only mate with a demon. Peter's gift insists that he come and agrees and gives him the address. Jasper appears, finding his mate in Jayden and shocking Bella with his true identity. A demon. She and all the Cullens just thought that he was a vampire with golden in his green eyes. Jayden has bits of red in her hazel eyes because like vampires, demons drink blood and Jayden is a human drinker. _

_Danger approaches where they need the Cullen's help, bringing them back into the picture along with werewolves (true children of the moon), phoenix's, demons, vampires and the wolves. The journey is long and hard, but it is the only way they have a chance of survival._

**So what do you guys think? Is it worth a story? PM me or leave your thoughts in my reviews...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>**(BPOV)**

"No." He sighed. "I know who they are because the Major did, but he had no feelings towards them except wariness and indifference. I can recall first meeting them and the first months of living with them, but during that time, I mostly kept to myself. Alice was too busy gallivanting with the family to pay me any mind.

"I remember anything and everything that happened when you were present, meaning in my line of sight. I remember when Edward announced to the family that we were leaving and how he convinced everyone it was best for you. I remember everything that happened with James, with or without you present, because that's when the Major made his first appearance to the family. Peter and Char are the only ones, aside from you, who I remember fully and that's because the Major was either always out or near the forefront of my mind when they were around. Peter is his Captain, so he tends to bring him to the surface, just like you do."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes and just let myself feel. His touch, his smell, his voice as he softly began to hum, the pleasant electrical sensation under my skin when we come into contact. It is all so surreal.

Just then, I thought of Alice and began to wonder as a frown appeared upon my lips.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, obviously feeling my emotions change.

I pulled my head back from his so I could look him in the eye.

"What about Alice?"

"What about her?" He asked puzzled.

"What do you remember about her?" I whispered. I was almost afraid of the answer or if he still harbored any feelings for her now that he remembers that they were married. I know he just divorced her, but that was the Major's doing. Not Jaspers.

"Nothing pleasant." He grumbled. "The Major was never fond of her. I remember meeting her in a diner and the first few months with her, but only from the Major's point of view. After that, she insisted I suppress him and not let him affect me. He only came forth around the Cullen's for that short amount of time because he thought they were a threat to us.

"The Major kept trying to warn me that she is manipulating us and trying to get rid of him. Since I only have his memories, I can't remember loving her or trusting her. Only her trying to change me and finally when I had given in to her every whim, the memories become spaced out and fuzzy, then nothing. Nothing until we reached the Cullen's, then being alone a lot and trying to adapt to the animal diet. I don't have any pleasant memories of Alice and I can see why the Major gave up after a while of trying to convince me not to trust her. He seemed to notice things that I didn't I can remember arguing with him in my mind and how frustrated he was. Finally, he figured that when his real mate, or should I say you comes along, that I will understand and begin to listen and believe him."

"And do you?" I asked arching my brow.

"Yes." He smirked. "I remember what I said to him and now that I look back on it, I realize that I was just a love struck fool who was being manipulated by the first pleasant emotions I came across. I can't remember loving her myself, but I remember telling him that I loved her. But those were just words. Now I see that it was never the true love that mates hold for each other." He let out a long sigh. "I can't believe I was so foolish."

"No." I shook my head. "You weren't foolish. Mislead? Yes. Manipulated? Sure. Naive? Certainly. But Foolish? Never, because you are no fool. You are just a good man who was trying to find his way and was found at his most vulnerable and she took advantage of that."

He gave me a small smile and tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "You have so much faith in me. I can't help but wonder how I have become so lucky to have a mate like you." He said quietly, but convicted.

"Of course I have faith in you." I jokingly smacked his arm. "You're worth having faith in."

"She's right, Major." Peter said from the doorway.

At a speed I couldn't even comprehend, I was suddenly backed into the corner of the wall with a snarling Jasper crouched down in front of me.

"Whoa, Major! Calm down! I didn't mean ta startle ya. I thought ya heard me come up here an' open the door." Peter said with his hands in surrender. "I can't believe ya didn't notice me. I was there for a full minute before I interrupted.

I looked at Jasper in surprise as he came out of his crouch. I can understand how I didn't hear him, I am human after all and he is a super quiet vampire. But how did Jasper not notice?

"I was a little bit distracted and assumed that no one would be stupid enough to come up here after the performance the Major put on downstairs. I should have known you wouldn't be scared off so easily." Jasper grunted.

Peter began to chuckle. "Oh, dun worry. I know exactly what its like ta be so entrapped in ya conversation with yer mate that the outside world dun exist. They can have that effect on us. You jus have ta learn to keep an ear on the on goings round ya. Havin' a mate sometimes makes us vulnerable. Especially the first few weeks while ya learn ta pay attention to yer surroundins when yer mates present. All yer senses an' attentions always focused on em an' their well-bein'. Now that I think of it, it must be worse for ya. Its actually one of the many reasons, sides the obvious, why Maria didn't allow Mates in her ranks."

"You're right." Jasper sighed in exasperation. "And being here with the Cullen's is only making it harder."

"That's actually why I came up here ta speak wich ya." Peter explained as he took a seat on the couch across from us. We took our seats again in his large chaise with me in-between his legs and his arms around my waist. "While we were downstairs, my knower had warned me that for the next few months, at least, we need ta go home to Texas. It's the only way you can fully recover an' get used ta opening yer senses ta other things besides Bella. With the Magic 8-ball an' broody-McBrooderpants around, that's never goin' ta happen."

"He's right, Jay." I spoke up. "How are you ever going to be able to concentrate on healing when you have to constantly worry about me? You need to be around people you know and trust."

Jasper nodded into my hair and took a deep breath of my scent, obviously calming himself of the stress he was feeling knowing that the Cullen's weren't going to like this.

"I agree, but how am I supposed to remember everyone like I used to if they aren't going to be around? I don't care for Alice and Edward, but from what I've observed of Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme, they seem to genuinely care for me and I can't help but to feel that I must have felt similar feelings towards them."

"Hmm." Peter began to think to himself as he got up and began to pace.

I looked behind me questioningly at Jasper. He just looked at me from under his lashes and shrugged with a small smile on his face before he leaned forward and kissed me. I turned to look back at Peter, who was still pacing. Jasper had his face tucked back into my neck and began to make that purring noise that I have grown to love so much as he rubbed his nose lightly back and forth down the length of my neck.

"I got it!" Peter exclaimed loudly, making me squeak and jump slightly. Jasper growled loudly at him for scaring me the way he did. "Sorry." Peter apologized and had the decency to look sheepish.

I just waved him off and Jasper resumed his purring and ministrations on my neck with his nose.

"Well?" I prodded.

"Oh, yeah." Peter shook his head, clearing whatever thought just popped into his head so he could focus on the current conversation. "We go back ta Texas as I jus' explained, you, me, Char an' the Major. Then, after he has his matin' instincts unda control, along with his skittishness, we invite Rosalie an' Emmett down until the foreseeable future so Jasper can jus' concentrate on his memories an' comfort round em. Then, we make the trip back here ta visit with Carlisle an' Esme since Carlisle has his patients an' the hospital ta worry bout an' would be hard for em ta come to us. We can insist that for a few weeks, they send Alice an' Edward to Denali ta stay at the Succubus ranch." Peter smirked before chuckling, obviously thinking of Edward's prude ass around a bunch of Succubus's after his dick. I had to admit, the thought made me laugh internally as well. "Anyway," he continued. "After things seem ta be lookin' good with the patriarchs of the family, we have em bring Edward an' Alice back."

"Why would I want to spend time with those two?" Jasper growled lowly.

"I wasn't sayin' you had ta actually _spend time_ with em." Peter quickly retaliated. "I was just suggestin' that maybe after ya regain any memories of the rest of the family an' ya comfort level with the rest a the Cullen's return, then maybe things with the other two would resurface. If not, then maybe their presence around the house an' some observations without interacting will trigger ya memories. I'm not suggesting that ya trust em. That would be unrealistic. I sure as hell dun trust those fuckers."

Jasper chuckled making me vibrate slightly as well. It was nice to hear and was quickly becoming one of my favorite sounds in the world. I smiled to myself at the thought and sent a burst of affection towards my Major.

"Ok, that could work." He agreed.

"Great." Peter smiled and stood back up from his seat. "I'll go an' let the wife know the plans. Prepare ta leave tomorrow mornin'. I'll break the news ta the Cullens."

He began to retreat back to the door he came through when he stopped and turned back around.

"Just ta warn ya. Pixiepire an' Fuckward ain't gonna be too pleased with our plans of relocatin'. If ya hear a shrill screech or feel strong bursts of anger or, God forbid, they come up here an' try an' raise hell, you'll know why." He warned before turning and shutting the door behind him.

**(Jasper's POV)**

For the next few hours, Bella and I stayed curled up in my chaise and we talked and got to know each other. The only thing that I hadn't spoke about yet was my time with Maria. I know she knows Peter and Char's story, but theirs is nothing compared to the century of monstrosities that I had committed. She only had a very small idea of what it was like in the Southern Wars and I was not looking forward on educating her further. I was petrified that she would judge me and decide that she didn't want to be with such a monster and would leave me. The thought alone hurt my heart. Just when I thought I was out of the woods for now, she brought up the dreaded question.

"How were you changed?"

**A/N:**** I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but I figured that this was a good place to stop for now. I wanted to get the answer to the question at the end of the last chapter about Jasper's memories out and what they plan on doing for Jasper's recovery. **

**Next up is Jasper's story, a small portion of Charlotte's point of view when her and Peter sit down and tell the Cullen's that they are taking Bella and Jasper and going back to Texas, then Edward and Alice's reactions to the news, and the first leg of their journey back to Peter and Charlottes.**

**What do you think is going to happen when they tell the Cullen's of their plans? Any ideas?**

**If you have any questions or comments, just post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**HisSecretLover18**What's going to happen next? Will Bella still leave Forks or will she stay in Forks? Will Bella and Jasper leave with Charlotte and Peter? Will Alice and Edward try to come between Bella and Jasper again? Is Bella hurt that the wolves didn't tell her that the Cullen's are back? Why have Charlie and Renee been ignoring Bella?

_Well next the four of them are going to Texas to try and help Jasper recover from his slip up and to help both him and Bella adjust to their mating without the trouble from Edward and Alice and so Jasper can be comfortable around people he remembers while he recovers. He isn't comfortable around the Cullen's yet, and like I wrote in this chapter, they have a plan to help him.  
>I won't give away what is going to happen with Alice and Edward, but you know how Edward and Alice are…<br>As for the wolves, they are going to be making an appearance before Bella manages to make it out of Forks. You will find out how she feels about the situation then.  
>Lastly, like I wrote,<br>"_ Renee ended up cutting me out of her life after she found out she was pregnant with my baby brother Drew this past fall. I guess now that she has her own little family and I am 18, she feels that I'm not her responsibility"_  
>As for Charlie, he has been a bachelor for so long and now he has Sue and her two children. It's not that he doesn't care about Bella or has been ignoring her…well not intentionally…he has just been busy with his own life and having a constantly depressed daughter is hard on him. <em>

**TwilightAddict71484 **Will we get to see the outsider's point of view of what is going on around them outside the study door?

_Yes, in the next chapter I will be giving you Charlottes POV during the discussion about the four of them going to Texas. I might throw Carlisle's POV in there just for good measure to show what he is thinking about what's going on inside of his family in the next chapter._

_**I am also currently accepting Twilight stories to Beta that includes Jasper/any female lead or Bella/selected male leads. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. PM me for further details.  
>-Bella'Xo<br>**__**Xo BellaItalia oX**__  
><em> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. - B**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

I let out a long sigh as I raked my hands down my face in exasperation, getting my thoughts together. Bella waited patiently for me to begin and I decided to start with my human life.

"From what the Major and I remember at the present time of my human life before the change, I had enlisted in the Confederate Army after lying about my age at 17. I rose quickly through the ranks and by the time that I was 23, I was the youngest Major in the Texas County; even with lying about my age." I began.

"After evacuating those women and children in Galveston, I stayed behind and did one last lap of the city; making sure I didn't miss anyone. When I was satisfied, I began my track to catch up with the rest of my men.

"About a mile from Galveston, I discovered three women on the side of the road and like a good soldier, I offered them my aid. I thought they might have been stragglers from the group. As I approached them, I realized that they were all stunningly beautiful. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a Hispanic woman. I hopped off my horse and approached them, bowing to them in greeting. Their beauty stunned me into silence."

**:: Flashback ::**

"_He's speechless!" The brunette giggled._

_The blonde leaned forward, smelling the air around us. "Mmm…lovely." She sighed referring to what I now know was my scent. She opened her eyes and they were pitch black._

"_Patience, Nettie." The Hispanic woman scolded her, putting her hand on her shoulder as she looked to be inspecting me from a distance. "Concentrate." She whispered._

"_He's young, strong…and an officer too!" The brunette remarked._

"_But don't you sense it? There's something else there too." The Hispanic woman told them. "I want to keep this one." She smirked. _

"_Then you better do it Maria." Nettie said. "I can never stop once I've started." She ended in a whisper._

"_Very well Lucy, take Nettie hunting. I don't want to have to watch my back while I'm trying to concentrate." Maria told them._

_The two seemed to disappear into thin air, leaving me alone with Maria. At this point, I was a little frightened, but I held my ground. I was not accustomed to having to fear women. I was raised to protect them._

"_What's your name, soldier?" Maria asked, bringing me out of my shocked state._

"_Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I answered politely._

"_I hope you survive, Jasper." She said as she approached me. "You may be of great use to me."_

_She leaned in, as if she was going to kiss me. At the last second she struck; biting into my neck. The last thing I saw before I succumbed to the pain was Maria's smile._

**::End Flashback::**

"I woke up three days later in an old barn. From there, Maria introduced herself and her two sisters' as Nettie (the blonde) and Lucy (the brunette). They explained to me what I was and about the war's that were going on in the south under the human's radar." I explained.

"Yeah, Peter told me about the wars." Bella nodded absentmindedly. "

"I know, I heard him talking to you about it." I nodded. "I was her first soldier aside from her sisters. She created 9 more after me. She trained us herself. I was very good. I never lost a battle to this day. I was the fastest, strongest, and most level headed of the bunch. She began to show favoritism towards me, which made the other's jealous. (At this time they were all men). I was rewarded often." I cringed, remembering Maria's 'rewards.'

"What kind of rewards?" Bella asked.

"It varied, depending on how pleased she was. It was usually extra feeding privileges, a particularly sweet smelling human, or sex." I mumbled.

"Oh." She sighed. "Ok. I was just curious."

I looked at her sympathetically. I knew it was the sex that bothered her the most. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay; it was before I was born. I just hate to think of you with anyone else." She gave me a sad smile. "Continue with your story?"

"Sure. Anyways, the others became jealous and frequently tried to pick a fight with me. I ended up killing them often. Though Maria was agitated that she had to create new soldiers, she still was pleased with my abilities. After she learned of my gift, she became even more ecstatic.

"Once my newborn year was up, we discovered that instead of my speed and strength waning like the rest, it only increased. Maria was thrilled and ended up making me her second in command. I was put in charge of creating new soldiers, training them to fight, keeping them calm and focused with my gift, dealing out the punishments, and destroying them once their year mark was up.

"As the years past, I helped Maria and her sisters expand their territory. Our army was well trained and with my experience in the art of war and Maria's leadership, we were unbeatable. But Maria got greedy and her sisters were becoming jealous and tired of Maria. They began to show signs that they were going to turn on Maria and I in their emotions. So we destroyed them before they had the chance."

"Years decades went by and at this time, our territory was the largest in the south. I found Peter leaving a bar one night while I was hunting. I was in the process of feeding from him when I decided to just change him out of the blue. To this day, I am still not sure what possessed me to change him, but I did. He was a very strange newborn and a very talented fighter. His gift appeared immediately when he was coherent enough a few months in to his first year.

"When he was about 7 months, he started to follow me around and make jokes and try to constantly talk to me. I couldn't shake him and he drove the Major and I absolutely insane! Eventually, though, we became best friends, then brothers. He was my first and only friend that I had during that time in my life. His year make came and I talked Maria in to keeping him and making him my Captain. He was in charge of watching the newborns. He called it 'babysitting duty.' He was the only one I ever let my guard down around. It took him awhile to get past my tough and uncaring demeanor, but that silly fucker managed it." I laughed to myself remembering his antics and persistence.

"One day, about a decade later, we were ordered to dispatch all the newborns that were at their one year mark. Peter was acting strange and his emotions were all over the place. He kept trying to convince me that some of them had potential and didn't need to be destroyed. I told him no, that Maria said that _all_ of them needed to be killed. He was getting more and more distraught and worn out the further we went down the list. Finally, I called forth a newborn woman and his emotions went haywire."

"Char?" Bella asked.

I nodded my confirmation. "He was furious. I couldn't understand it until he looked at her when she came into view. It was pure love. An emotion I hadn't felt in decades. It made me realize that what Maria and I had wasn't real. They were mates and had been hiding it from everyone, and with good reason. Maria didn't allow mated vampires in her army. If they were discovered, both of them would be destroyed.

"Peter screamed at her to run and she took off. I looked at him still puzzled and he stood there ready to take me on if I was to chase after her. I ended up telling him to just run and that I would tell Maria that they had escaped. I could feel his gratitude and familial love for me. I was punished severely for their escape.

"It was after this that my depression started. It got so bad that my mind ended up creating my alter ego in order to cope. Peter calls it my Major mode. He is the Major of the Southern Armies. The one the legends speak about. He is a very dominant man and demands respect from all of those around him. He is cold, calculating, and ruthless. Maria gave him the nickname, 'the God of War'."

"Yeah, I could see all of that about him from the short time that he was here earlier." Bella agreed as she traced the scars on my arm.

"Four years passed since I let Peter and Char escape. I can't tell you how many times during those years that I contemplated suicide. Letting myself get destroyed in one of the many battles, fueling the newborn's emotions so they would attack and kill me, tossing myself into a fire...even Maria's patience was wearing thin by then. I began to feel the same emotions I felt from Nettie and Lucy right before they turned on us. I knew I either had to destroy her first or be prepared to die. I had tried talking to her about what was bothering me but she wasn't at all sympathetic to my conundrum. I realized then that she never loved me. I was only her puppet and she pulled the strings." I could feel my voice begin to shake as I relived my past with each word I spoke. Bella wrapped her arms around me and held me close as I continued with the rest of my story.

"I was on my way back from hunting one night when I smelled Peter's scent nearby. He showed up and went on to tell me that Maria lied to all of us. That there is a better way to live up in the north, that vampires lived among the humans without their knowledge and didn't fight for territory. That they had run into many of our kind and it didn't end in a fight. Needless to say I was shocked and in that same conversation agreed to leave with Peter. We met up with Charlotte the next town up and they took me to their home in Montana.

"More years passed and my depression became worse. I couldn't understand it until Peter realized that it was always at its worst after hunting. It turns out I could feel the emotions of my victims as I killed them and it brought on the depression. I tried to feed less but I would always end up getting so thirsty that I couldn't resist and would slaughter more than one human, bringing back the depression. A few months later, I decided to go out on my own for a while.

"More months past and I ended up in Philadelphia. It began to rain, so instead of staying out in the rain, I ducked into a diner as to not bring attention to myself. Once I was inside, I immediately smelled another vampire and my senses were on high alert. I watched as a little pixie like vampire hopped off her stood and bounced right up to me. Her emotions intrigued me. They were so pure and happy. 'You kept me waiting a long time,' she told me. I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman and said 'my apologies ma'am.' From there she went on to tell me about herself and that she could see the future. She said that we were mates and were going to be joining a family that fed on animals. At first I was a little skeptic because it didn't seem realistic. But watching her hunt and her golden eyes proved me wrong. I agreed to go with her and two years later, we showed up on the Cullen's doorstep and have been with them since.

"It wasn't until I met you that I felt the Major in me resurface and he immediately recognized you as our mate, but my mind was so wrapped up in Alice at the time, that I couldn't feel the pull as my inner demon could. I didn't want to believe that Alice would lie about something so important like that. I was just in such a bad spot when I met her that I was addicted to her happy-go-lucky emotions. Not to mention that I felt like I needed her in order for me to stay on this diet, but in the end, she used it to manipulate me the way she has. She used my low self-esteem and blood lust against me. I know Edward was in on it some of the time as well."

"I hate that they did that." Bella murmured as she stayed wrapped in my arms with her head tucked under my chin.

"Me too," I sighed.

I must have been projecting my self-loathing and shame, because Bella suddenly pulled back and looked at me with a fire in her eyes. "Do you really feel that way about yourself?"

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

Taking that as a yes, she continued her rant. "Because you are no monster, Jasper. You are strong and brave and trustworthy and loyal…I could go on and on with positive qualities about you." She finished with her voice soft as she touched my cheek with her hand.

"You didn't know another way of life back then, and you only did what you were told. A monster wouldn't have felt the regret that you did and he most certainly wouldn't jump at the chance at a better life when Peter and Char came back for you. You are everything that I could ever ask for in a mate and more and I feel so honored to be yours."

I could feel the truth and love in her emotions as she spoke with conviction.

"You are too good to be true sometimes, do you know that?" I asked as I pulled her to me tightly against my chest.

"I just want you to see what I see when I look at you." She mumbled into my chest.

We sat in silence for a while just holding each other and enjoying each other's company. Her emotions suddenly shifted to dread and anxiousness.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shifting her so that I could see her face.

"I was just thinking that I need to tell the pack about me leaving." She said pursing her lips as she wrung her fingers together. "Not to mention, I would like to confront them about not telling me that you guys were back. Especially when they knew how much I missed you guys. I thought that they were my friends."

"They are also our natural enemies." I countered. "They probably didn't want you to have anything to do with us on that fact alone."

"Then they obviously weren't taking my feelings in to account." She grumbled.

I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what they were thinking or feeling to be able to make any assumptions. She began to play with a bracelet that was on her wrist for a few minutes before looking back up at me.

"It seems like the more we talk, the more you are starting to remember. Is that true?" She asked eagerly.

"I guess," I shrugged. "It's more like the more we talk about things that have happened in the past, the more flashes just pop in to my head. But even though I am getting those flashes, I still feel indifferent about them. Almost like it was someone else's life that I am seeing. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah…it does…" She said giving me a small smile.

It was then that there was a knock at the door. My head snapped up and I jumped up and pushed Bella behind me and backed us in to a corner. I didn't hear anyone approach the door, because I was so engrossed in our conversation, so I didn't know who was behind the door to my study.

I growled in warning as I watched the door, waiting for it to open. Bella was alarmed at my sudden movements and felt her hands balled into my shirt in fists as I kept an arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her flush against my back.

"It's just me, Major. Can I come in?"

It was Char.

I breathed a small sigh of relief before straightening up from my crouch.

"Yeah, come in." I agreed and the door slowly.

**A/N:**** So that is the Major's story. What does Char want with Bella and Jasper? Any ideas? Again, sorry for the short chapter, but it is necessary. This was just about Jasper's story and Bella's reaction. It just had happen.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. **

**HisSecretLover18:**** What's going to happen next? Will Alice and Edward try to stop them from leaving? Why did Alice want Bella dead? Is Bella still mad at the pack for keeping the Cullens a secret from het? Will Charlie be said that Bella is leaving or will he notice that she's gone? Will Jasper change Bella while they're in Texas? I like this story. I hope you update soon please.**

_Well, I don't want to give too much away, but I will tell you that she is going to be having one more confrontation with the Cullen's who are against her and Jasper being together, along with the Wolves before they head to Texas. Alice wanted Bella dead because she knew all along that she was Jasper's mate. She wasn't ready to give him up yet. You will see Charlie's reaction in a few chapters. She is not going to talk to him in person, so you won't know until then what he has to say about it. As for Bella's transformation, it will happen, but I'm not sure how yet. _

**Filmdork:**** Are Alice and Edward mates, but Edward doesn't know? That could explain why Alice wanted Bella dead, she gets to keep Jasper until Edward finally realizes they are mates. Are any other visitors coming?**

_No, Alice and Edward are not mates. There are not going to be any more vampire visitors until they are in Texas. *Spoiler*_

**Katandjasper:**** Great chapter, can't wait for more. Question. What is Bella going to tell Charlie as to why she is leaving?**

_Again, I don't want to give too much away, but she will be leaving a note with the pack for Charlie. You will see his reaction through a phone call in a later chapter. _

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<br>'Far Fetched Realities'  
>'Mirror Image'<br>'Other Worldly Beauty'  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Pretexting'  
>'The Heart's Desire'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

I peeked around Jasper as Char entered his study. She kept her eyes down and her hands in front of her in plain view as well as slightly bearing her neck in what appeared to be a show of submission.

"Major, Peter sent me up here to let the both of you know that we are ready to go." Char announced in a soft, calm tone.

Jasper nodded and Char began to back up towards the open door.

"Wait!" I said stopping her in her tracks. I must have startled Jasper, because he pulled me tighter against his back and pushed us further in to the corner or the room. "What about my bags and Jasper's things?" I asked as I fought to see around Jasper's tall frame.

She looked at him and waited for his nod before she answered. "We already loaded all of the bags that you brought with you when you met up with Peter in to the truck and we already have a room for Jasper that has his clothes and most precious possessions. If there is anything from here that he wants at the house, we can let Emmett and Rosalie know so that they can bring them down for him when they come to visit, or have a truck sent up to collect those things."

I nodded my understanding and noticed that she was still standing there as if she was waiting to see if there was anything else that I needed. It was amazing how much respect they showed Jasper and me as his mate.

"We'll be right down, Charlotte." Jasper said dismissing her.

He waited until the door was closed and he heard her feet on the steps before he allowed us to move away from the corner. He turned to face me and took both of my hands in his and let out a long sigh.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as he intertwined our fingers together with our palms aligned.

"Are you?" I countered knowing that he was the one that was having the most trouble out of the two of us.

He seemed to deliberate for a moment before he slowly began to nod. I gave him an encouraging smile before releasing one of his hands and allowing him to pull me towards the door and out of the room.

We made it to the top of the stairs on the second level before he backed me in to the wall and stood in a crouch in front of me. I immediately knew what spooked him as I heard what sounded like a vase shattering along with growling and yelling.

"Are you somethin' stupid, boy?" I heard Peter yell.

"Don't call me 'boy' you hillbilly mother fucker!" Edward growled. "She's not going anywhere with any of you!"

"That's not your decision ta make, is it _boy_?" Peter challenged back. All the while, Jasper was still crouched in front of me as he emitted a low, continuous warning growl at anyone who would dare venture too close.

"Anything that has to do with Bella makes it my decision!" Edward snapped.

"I don't want to lose Jasper or Bella. We just got her back. Please, there must be another way to go about this." Esme begged. I felt sorry for Esme, but I had to think about Jasper before anybody else.

"Darling, Peter is right when he says that this is the best way to help Jasper." Carlisle said coaxing his wife. "Plus, it won't be forever. We will see them again before you know it. It's not like we are never going to see them again or never be a part of their lives."

"The doc is right, ma'am. It won't be forever an' it's what's best for the Major." Peter agreed.

"But that doesn't mean that Bella's going! You can take Jasper and do whatever you want with him, but Bella's not going anywhere with any of you!" Edward retaliated.

"Well Jasper's not going anywhere either, so there is no point in having this discussion! I refuse to let him go off with human drinking low lives that are only going to serve to set him back to the monstrous state that I found him in sixty years ago! And if Bella keeps hanging around my Jasper, he is going to end up killing her!" Alice added defiantly and everyone in the room gasped aside from Peter, Char and Jasper, who only growled at her accusation.

"And did you actually _see_ that happening?" Char asked with an air of annoyance in her tone.

"As a matter of fact, I did!" She huffed.

"No ya didn't, you psychotic pixiepire!" Peter snorted; actually _snorted_! I've never heard a vampire snort before.

At this point I had to stifle my laughter. Jasper turned his head to look at me while still keeping the stairs in front of us in his view and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. I just shook my head and waved him off in a gesture telling him that we would talk about it later.

"You've been making false visions up since you've met the Major as ta keep him under yer thumb!" Peter finished.

"Is this true?" Carlisle asked.

"Duh!" Rose growled.

"Shut it, Rose!" Alice retorted and Emmett gave her a warning growl.

"Edward?" Esme prodded.

"Don't ask him, he's not going to tell you the truth." Rose interrupted before Edward could answer.

"Yeah, he's always been the one to confirm her visions." Emmett agreed.

"Someone better answer me!" Carlisle pressed as his voice got fiercer.

"I-I had to!" Alice pleaded. "It was for the greater good of our family!"

"And who are you to be the judge of that?" Rose challenged.

"I agree," Char added.

"Shut up! You're not family! You're just a nuisance!" Alice snapped at Char.

"Don't ya dare speak ta my mate like that! An' we are family…the Major's family!" Peter growled and everyone erupted in to chatter as they yelled, growled, argued, and swore.

By now, I was all the way down on the floor against the wall in the corner in front of the stairs with Jasper pretty much on top of me snarling at the loud voices downstairs. This went on for several moments before Peter finally put an end to it.

"Everyone, SHUT IT!" He growled, raising his voice far louder than the other voices around him. It was a menacing sound, but it seemed to work to get their attention, because they all went immediately quiet. "None of ya have a say in what the Major an' Bella are goin' ta be doin' an' they decided that comin' with Char an' I is what they want ta do. Now I already explained how this is goin' ta go earlier an' how we plan ta integrate ya'll back inta the Major's life, so I dun want ta hear about how we're cutting em outta yer lives."

He paused and took in a deep calming breath.

"Now, since we've been arguin' down here quite loudly an' in turn, the Major felt his mate was threatened an' they are now at the top a the stairs an' backed inta a corner. So ya'll need ta back up, show some submission, an' most importantly calm yer emotions."

No one objected or said anything, so I took it that the majority of them were remorseful and the other's, namely Alice and Edward, were fearful for their lives. Alice must have seen a vision of what would happen if they didn't heed Peter's warning, meaning Edward had seen it as well. I couldn't picture them complying for any other reason other than for selfish ones.

After several moments of quiet, Jasper's body began to relax from his ridged and tense crouch and slowly began to rise, pulling me along with him.

I yelped when I put weight on my right leg and Jasper turned around in surprise, concern and worry filling his expression. I kept the weight off of my leg and tried to let the blood begin to flow again through my leg as the pins and needles continued. He immediately noticed how I was standing and bent down to examine my leg for injuries.

"Jasper, baby, its okay." I tried to object as he lifted my leg off the ground, causing me to give out another yelp and to grab on to his shoulders for balance. He looked back up at me apologetically and gave me a questioning look.

"My leg just fell asleep from how I was sitting in the corner. I just need to get the blood circulating again and I'll be fine." I explained.

A look of understanding graced his face and he looked back down at my leg that he was still holding by my shin and ankle. He then started to massage it gently, causing me to flinch from the pins and needles that were still going through it. His cool hands felt good as he continued and about a minute later, I was as good as new.

I squeezed his shoulder to get his attention and he looked up at me curiously.

"I'm okay now." I said giving him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Jay."

He gave me a small smile in return and a slight nod of his head before he gently put my foot back on to the floor. It amazed me how tentative and accommodating and caring that he was being towards me, acting only out of love and concern. If this was what it meant having a mate, then I was extremely grateful that I had such a wonderful one.

Jasper must have felt the emotions coming off of me because he stared at me affectionately and stroked my cheek with the back of his fingertips. He then gave me a gentle smile and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on my lips before he began nuzzling my neck and purring. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me in return, feeling the vibrations that came from his chest.

Hearing that sound coming from his chest made my body completely relax and succumb to his gentle caresses. I felt loved and content and safe. It was the best feeling in the whole world and it all originated from being in my mate's arms and hearing his purr. It sounded like a large feline purring; a lion or tiger maybe. I could tell that he was gaining loads of satisfaction from the fact that he could make me feel this way.

After several minutes, he pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you ready?" He murmured so softly that I had to almost strain to hear him. I nodded my consent and he took my hand and slowly pulled me down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom and rounded the corner, I saw all of the Cullen's, along with Peter and Charlotte standing in three groups. There was Rosalie and Emmett in one, Char and Peter in the other, and Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward in the last one. They all stood submissively exactly the way that Peter had instructed them to earlier.

Jasper pulled us to a stop near the open front door which was on the other side of the room from the Cullen's and half way across the room from Peter and Char. Emmett and Rose stood off to the side near the wall in between the two groups. I instinctively stood a little behind Jasper and he released the hand that he was holding only to put it around my waist and pressing my front against his back. I knew that his military mind picked this place for us to stand strategically, because it would give us a quick escape if we needed it for any reason.

It was quiet for several moments before Edward's patience snapped before our eyes.

**A/N:**** Cliff Hanger! I know that this chapter wasn't really eventful, but it had to be done to show you where each of the Cullen's stood at this point in time. The next chapter will be more eventful and we will get to see the wolves and hear about Charlie. **

**If anyone has any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of each chapter.**

**Bamagal110:** OK I GET ALICE SHE WANTED TO KEEP JASPER I MEAN WHO WOULDN'T HE IS HOT AND COMPLETELY UDER HER THUMB WHAT I DON'T GET IS EDWARD WHY WOULD BE GO ALONG WITH IT ALL. DID ALICE HAVE HIM GO AFTER BELLA TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM JASPER

_Okay, you seem to have some of Alice's agenda correct, but there is more that you will discover at a later chapter. As for Edward, he sees her as his possession. He is almost like a child whose favorite toy gets taken away from him. But that is not all. You will get in to Edward's head soon, I promise. I will be having Alice's POV coming up within the next few chapters and she will be having a conversation with Edward. It will be while Bella is finishing up her business in Forks before her, Jasper, Peter and Char leave._

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<br>'Far Fetched Realities'  
>'Mirror Image'<br>'Other Worldly Beauty'  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Pretexting'  
>'The Heart's Desire'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Chapter 7  
><strong>**(Peter's POV)**

It all happened in the blink of an eye; a beat of a human's heart.

I heard Alice gasp before Edward flitted across the room and slammed into the Major's chest, taking him by surprise; taking all of us by surprise.

I tried to act quickly, but it was too late. By the time I registered what was going to happen out of this last minute confrontation, it was too late to stop the chain of events that followed.

By slamming into the Major's chest, he sent them both flying backwards, taking Bella – who was standing slightly behind the Major – with them. The three of them hit the wall of the house, breaking through it, sending them flying outside, through the rail on the porch, and down six feet to the gravel driveway, both of them landing on top of Bella with force.

Realizing what was happening, we all ran out and followed after them through the gigantic hole in the wall.

The scene before us made us all gasp in shock as some of us immediately take action.

Bella was bleeding profusely on the pavement with Jasper crouched over top of her, growling and snarling at Edward, who was trying to get a taste of his singer's spilt blood. They were both feral with onyx eyes, though I could see that the Major was long gone, running solely on Ares's instinctual mode.

Bella was going to die if I didn't act fast, and I knew exactly what I had to do.

Before I could even utter a word, Emmett and Carlisle acted fast as they charged at Edward, restraining him up against the house a little ways back. Everyone else was looking on, holding their breaths and covering their mouths and noses with their hands while the Major snarled and snapped in their direction.

Bella was out cold, having hit her head on the way out here and it was clear that a few bones were broken as she continued to bleed.

"Everyone, get back, way back!" I said as quickly and calmly as I could.

"But what about Bella?" Esme objected. "We can't just leave her there!"

"If you want Bella ta live, yer gonna do as I say an' GET BACK!" I snapped, having no patience for anyone who tries to interfere. This was the Major and his mate we were talking about here and I knew that if the Major lost Bella, he wouldn't be far behind.

"An' Alice, you realize that if Bella dies, then we're all dead as well, right?" I pressed, knowing that she wasn't going to be prompted in to listening unless she knew that her life was threatened as well.

After noticing how serious I was, everyone began to back up until we were about ten feet in front of Edward, Carlisle and Emmett, who were still restraining Edward.

The growls, snapping and snarling that was coming from the Major lessened, but he was still warning us off. We needed him to understand that we were not a threat and by 'we' I mean all of us.

"Get down on yer knees, hands in front of ya, eyes down, necks bared, do it now!" I instructed everyone as I slowly got down. "That means you too, Carlisle an' Emmett."

"But Edward -" Carlisle began to protest, only to be interrupted by me.

"Disassemble em' an' do it fast, Bella only has so much time an' the Major won't risk turnin' his attention ta her if we are still pose'n a threat." I ordered.

Carlisle tried to object, "I can't just -"

"Can it, Carlisle!" Emmett snapped as he ripped the arm he was holding from Edward's socket and started on his leg. "Eddie here can be put together, but Bella can't. If you won't do this, move out of the way, because I will!"

He let out a sigh before giving a slight nod and swiftly pulled on the arm he was holding as Emmett got the second leg and lastly, his head. Edward growled and snarled in pain, but the majority of us paid him no mind.

Alice looked frightened as she looked on at everything around her. She had nobody to blame but herself for all of this carnage, though I knew that she didn't feel a bit of sympathy for Bella; shocked, appalled, and frightened maybe, but no sympathy.

Everyone was finally mimicking my pose, and I could see the Major out of the corner of my eye as he continued at assess us for any danger.

Content with what he saw, he slowly backed up so that he was next to Bella, but still facing all of us.

"Not one of ya move," I told them, or more so demanded. "Dun make any noises, don't speak, don't do anythin' till I give ya the okay. You will listen ta me if ya wanna have even the slightest chance of survivin' right now."

I watched as the Major assessed his mate for injuries and to determine the state she was in. He made all kinds of noises as he did this, ranging between growling, whining and purring.

Once he was finished, I watched as he picked her limp body up slightly in his arms and bit into her pulse point, pushing in as much venom as he could before moving on to her wrists and ankles. He then ripped her shirt open and bit down over her heart, which was faint, but still beating.

I noticed that his entire focus was on his mate, making it look like he didn't notice anything that was happening around him. But I knew for a fact that just because his eyes weren't looking at you didn't mean that he didn't have the rest of his senses trained on you. I've seen it happen many times back in the South when we were working under Maria's reign.

I was broken out of my thoughts by an ear piercing scream coming from Bella, causing everyone to breathe out a sigh of relief knowing that the change was under way and that she would make it. Though, I had a sneaking suspicion that Alice was only relieved because it meant that the Major wouldn't go on a killing rampage as he hunted every one of us down in reattribute for Bella's death before he took his own life.

"Stay where yer at, everyone." I warned in a low murmur. "Just because Bella's got enough venom in her to start the change dun mean we're outta the woods yet. Stay still until I tell ya it's safe."

I continued to watch the Major as he pulled Bella tightly against his chest as he nuzzled himself against her neck and purred softly. I knew by the whimper's that she was making, rather than the usual screams you would hear with someone going through the change, that he was altering her emotional state and trying to keep her as pain free and as comfortable as he could throughout her transformation.

He then scooped her legs up under his arms, as well, and very slowly and carefully lifted her up against him as he stood. He kept her against his chest as he ran his eyes over each of us as he very slowly made his way back toward the house.

**(Charlotte's POV)**

We all were huddled in the living room stressed out to the max. I thought we would have been at least half way to Texas by now, depending on the amount of stops we would have needed to make for Bella.

It's been about 36 hours since Bella started her change.

Upon entering the house, he took her directly upstairs to his study where he entered the spare bedroom that was connected with a large bathroom. The only way to get into the bedroom was through the study and every time anyone tried to enter the study the Major would snarl and growl, warning us away. No one would chance going in there or trying to restrain him, because in this state especially, he would slaughter us.

Carlisle was in Edward's room with him as he continued to help him heal from his injuries after having been ripped apart. None of us would have survived if they didn't dismember him, what with the feral state that he was in.

Peter was pacing the length of the room in front of me, frustrated beyond belief.

"Baby, come sit down. Esme's gonna ring yer neck if you wear a whole through her floor." I insisted, waving him over to sit down.

He collapsed onto the couch next to me and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. "I'm not getting' anythin' about her livin' after the change. My knower' ain't tellin' me shit." He mumbled running his hands through his hair and down the front of his face.

"What about you, Alice?" Esme asked the tiny vampire who was sitting on the ottoman with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared off into space.

She turned her head and looked over at Esme, her expression never changing. "I don't care." She answered in a monotone.

I could feel my eyes changing from red to onyx as a what felt like dark red lenses passed over my vision. I was pissed.

I snarled at her as I flew off the couch, diving across the room and over the ottoman to the floor, taking Alice with me until she was pinned underneath me. I wrapped my hand around her throat, growling the entire time as I squeezed her neck, holding her still.

"You just don't get it, do ya?" I snapped. "You say yer all about the Major an' how you love him, so that's why you couldn't let em' be with Bella. Well, get this through yer head. Bella dies, so do we, and so does the Major."

"How do you know that he'll kill us if she doesn't make it?" Emmett asked quietly from his spot on the floor at Rosalie's feet.

"Besides my knower tellin' me?" Peter answered looking towards the him. "Because we were there. Ares saw all of us an' he doesn't distinguish right or wrong, friendly or enemy – an' that's with him in his normal state. Add ta the fact that he watches his mate die because of that fucktard upstairs an' you got yerself one evil hell of a mess."

He let us digest that information before continuing.

"It won't just be us that he'll be killin' either. Any human he comes across till he comes back ta himself will be fed from an' slaughtered."

"I take it that something similar has happened before?" Rose asked softly as she ran her fingers through Emmett's brown curls.

"Yes, an' if you know what's good for ya, you won't ever mention that ta the Major." Peter quipped.

I looked back down at Alice who was still trying to get out of my hold Her hands were wrapped around my wrist, trying to remove the pressure as I sat on top of her hips.

I growled down at her before bending down so that I was nose to nose with the little bitch.

"Bella is the only thing that can and is keeping the rest of us alive and if she dies, we do too. I know that you don't care whether she lives or dies, and probably prefers her dead, but the rest of us love both her and the Major and not only do we not want to be killed by Ares, but we don't want to see someone that we love and care about dead." I snarled as I added extra pressure against her neck. "Get the picture, now, sweetheart?"

She nodded quickly and I quickly flitted back to my spot on the couch next to Peter. She sat up, rubbing her neck where I had held her as she moved back to her seat on the ottoman.

"No, I still haven't seen anything on Bella." Alice whispered softly, looking down into her lap as she continued to rub her neck.

"Then I trust that you'll tell us when you do." Rose snarked before we evaporated into silence once again.

**A/N: **** So what does everyone think is going to happen? Will Bella survive? What will her gift be? What will happen to Jasper now that he has gone feral in his God of War form? Read and Review!**

**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this new chapter up, but I've had a lot going on, not to mention that at the moment, this wasn't my main focus regarding my stories. But I know how much you guys like it, so I decided that it was time to start updating it again. I have an idea of where I want to go with it, but all ideas are welcome. **

**Also, I know that they planned to go to Texas, and they will, but for what I have planned to work, I need Bella to have been changed and I figured that now was as good of a time as any! Don't worry, the wolves will still be showing up in the upcoming chapters. Everything that I've said that I was going to be doing with the story, I will still be doing. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**I lOvE yOu JazZ x:****please update soon  
>QUESTION You mentioned that when the Major gets angry his demon (or<br>whatever) The God of War comes out, I was just wondering that  
>when Edward starts off in the next chapter is The God of War going<br>to be coming out for the first time? Becky xxx**

_I think that this chapter was pretty much self-explanatory, but if you really need me to answer, then yes, the God of War just made his appearance. Ares: The God of War. _

**Melissa'sJasper01: ****I Loveee This! Your Justt SO Talented, and I Love You LOL. Question: Is Vamp. Bella Coming Up Soon Or? DO We Just Wait Patiently, And Will The Volturi Be ****Involved? And Sorry I Know Lots Of Questions Will It Be Similirish To ****Breaking Dawn?**

_I don't want to answer a lot of these, because I don't want to ruin the story, but I will tell you that this is a completely original story and isn't going to be similar to Breaking Dawn, though I'm not sure which way you meant, The Volturi will be mentioned at a later date, and as for vamp Bella, well…you will just have to read and find out!_

**Anabely**: **Good continuation even though it's short. The detail about Bella losing circulation in her leg gave me a thought: would decreased circulation, or partial lack of circulation make a vampire less interested in a human's blood?**

_I really couldn't answer that, but it is definitely something to think about!_

**Check out my other stories!  
><strong>**(Xo BellaItalia oX)**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<span>** COMPLETED!**  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'The Heart's Desire'**  
><strong>'Intricate Beauty' **  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**My Collaborations  
><strong>**(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!**  
>'Unbreakable Faith'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**A/N:**** I was stunned about the amount of reviews! Over 70 from this past chapter and the majority of them were written within the first 24 hours! Thanks so much! I love to hear what everyone thinks of my story!**

**Chapter 8  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

I felt like I was burning alive, but wasn't able to move.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. I remembered standing there slightly behind Jasper as we were getting ready to leave when Edward went nuts. He snarled before slamming into Jasper causing the both of them to slam into me. We were all propelled threw the wall behind me, threw the porch railing and down on to the hard driveway.

The pain was numbing and I couldn't get a grasp on the world around me. Maybe it was the pain, maybe it was from slamming my head on the ground, but I could see black spots invading my vision. I could hear growling and snarling going on around me as well as a figure standing over me in a feral manner.

I was having trouble differentiating what was going on around me, though I could hear a man's voice speaking, though I couldn't figure out what he was saying. It was all blending together along with everything around me.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was suddenly silent around me. I could slightly feel the body that was crouched over top of me move before leaning over me. He was running his hands over my body as if he was checking me for something, injuries maybe?

I couldn't help but to whimper when he touched my ribs and head, causing him to growl each time I expressed feeling any pain.

Suddenly, I felt his head in the crook of my neck, purring and nuzzling me slightly, giving me indication that it was Jasper who was doing this since he was the only one who could really purr for me. Though, by the feral way that he seemed to be acting, I knew that my Jasper was gone and either the Major or his demon was in charge. Receiving no response, he moved his head and kissed my pulse point before sinking his teeth into my neck.

I involuntarily gasped at this but was somehow able to remain calm because of the purring sound that he was still emitting.

The fire started in my heck before slowly spreading out throughout my body. It was just how I remembered it from when I was bitten by James, but worse.

I felt myself being moved slightly and before I knew it, I wasn't lying on the driveway anymore. I was in a pair of cool muscled arms that was walking with me, but being careful enough not to jostle me. By the time he had me lying back down on a soft surface, which I was assuming was a mattress, I was barely able to concentrate on the world around me as my mind and body subjected itself to the pain to the change.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

I pulled Edward's computer chair over to a spot next to the couch where Edward was laying as he healed from his injuries. I was sorry that it had to come down to that, but in the end I knew that Edward would survive from his injuries where Bella would not. I wish that there was a way that we could have gotten him to calm down, but with how irrational he was acting, not to mention the blood lust haze that he was in due to his singer's blood, I knew that there would have been no other way to insure that the both of them survived.

It's been two days since the incident that started Bella's change and I was surprised to find that she was relatively quiet except for the occasional whimpers. It was very educational and amazing to observe such a powerful and very dangerous vampire in a feral state tend to his injured, changing mate. Even though I only got to actually see these observations when we were outside when the injuries first occurred, I could hear everything that was happening in that bedroom and could get a pretty good sense of what was happening. It was also very clear to me that these two individuals had a very strong mating bond, especially for them to feel it when Bella was still a human.

I heard the chatter that was going on downstairs a couple of hours ago and I completely agreed with Peter. We weren't out of the woods yet and if Bella didn't survive, things would be life threatening and I had no doubt that Jasper could kill every one of us in a matter of seconds. I just wished that he would come back from his feral state so that I could enter the room and check on Bella to get a standing on how she is doing. Even though I fear for the lives of the rest of my family, I was still worried about her and Jasper.

Movement on the couch in front of me brought me out of my thoughts as Edward began to gain mobility to his body again.

He groaned before his eyes found me. "What happened to me?" He struggled out. I estimated that it was still going to be another day or so before he would be able to have his normal range of motion and momentum back into his immortal body.

"When you attacked Jasper yesterday when you both went through the wall, you took Bella with you and injured her, causing her to bleed out. You were lost to your blood lust after that." I answered as I gave him an overview of everything that had happened the other day in my thoughts.

I watched as his eyes grew wide and he tried to sit up, "No!" he hissed in pain.

"Easy," I told him as I pressed on his shoulders to force him to lie back down. "You're injured and won't be able to move around again until you are completely healed. Otherwise, you could open up your injuries again, going as far as losing a limb all over."

"But Bella -"

"Is fine for now," I cut him off. "She is going through the transformation as we speak."

He looked at me skeptically as I tried to hide my thoughts. "What are you hiding from me?"

I huffed in resignation, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hide this from me. "She's not out of the woods yet. She could die during the end of the transformation before her heart stops." I decided to leave out the consequences of what would happen if she didn't survive for now. It would only serve to get him riled up when he needs to rest for his injuries to get better.

He let out a long sigh as his hands made fists at his side. I could tell that even that was a struggle for him. "I never wanted this for her. She wasn't supposed to be like us." He confessed. It was obvious that if he were able to move the way that he was supposed to, he would be expressing his displeasure far more than he was currently able to at this moment.

I placed my hand on his forearm to comfort him in some way for what I was about to say, "That was never your choice to make, son." I told him. "She was never your mate and not only that, but when you are in a relationship with someone, you make compromises and actually listen to what they want and what they have to say and take it into account. You don't make commands and expect them to listen and you definitely don't dictate how they are to live their lives."

"I only wanted what was best for her," he admitted, though I could hear him choke on his words. I wasn't sure if that was from his emotional state or if it was only due to the venom that was most likely dripping down his throat as he healed. To be honest, I wasn't sure of anything anymore regarding both Edward and Alice.

He sighed as he read my thoughts and turned his head to look up at the ceiling. "I just don't understand any of this."

"Any of what?" I prodded, trying to get into his head to figure out what he was thinking that made him think that the treatment that he was delivering towards Bella and Jasper and everyone else for that matter was alright in his book.

He wet his lips with his tongue and took in a deep breath as he began, "She was my first girlfriend; my first everything. I had so many reasons to believe that she was mine; reasons from her silent mind, her tempting blood and the fact that what I was feeling for her was something that I hadn't felt with anyone else in over a hundred years."

"That is understandable, Edward," I nodded. "We all thought that she was meant for you, especially with Alice's visions to back it up."

'_If she even really had those visions to begin with,'_ I thought to myself.

"I'll admit that I didn't see the long term visions that she spoke of, but I did see the ones where we were together in Forks before we left." He conceded.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my hand. "Edward, I need to know why you've been acting the way that you have towards everyone lately, especially Bella and Jasper. It's just not like you and I like to think that I've taught you better than that since we first became companions."

I watched as he closed his eyes in resignation and I could tell that he was reflecting on his behavior since Bella first came back into our lives a few days ago and why he was so insistent that all of us leave her after her birthday. "I'll tell you the gist of it, but I want to save the full on explanation for Bella and Jasper. It's only fair since they are the ones that I've hurt the most." He said after he opened his eyes and looked back at me.

I nodded my acceptance as I encouraged him to continue.

"At her birthday party, right before she cut her finger, Alice had a vision. It was of Bella as a vampire and it was of her waking up from the change only to recognize Jasper as her mate. It broke my heart and I knew that if she ever changed that I would lose her. I'm not sure if Alice meant for me to see it or not; it was the first vision that I had ever seen of Bella and Jasper together. I sucked in a breath and I guess it distracted Bella, hence, how she managed to get the paper cut." He paused and took in a deep unneeded breath before letting it out slowly and clearing his throat of the venom that was no doubt still dripping.

"My blood lust was immediately spiked from smelling her blood so close to me." He paused again, biting his bottom lip. "I just wanted her away from me and I acted without thinking when I threw her back into that table. I wasn't thinking that it would shatter and end up cutting her arm, causing my blood lust to sky rocket, along with everyone else." He sighed. "Jasper would have been fine if I hadn't had tossed her into that table. It was really all my fault that he went after her."

I studied him for a minute and saw the remorse and sorrow in his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let your brother take the fall?"

He looked away, obviously ashamed. "I was so mad at him; both of them, really." He stopped to clear his throat again. "When I called that family meeting, I had every intention of explaining what really happened, but on my run home from Bella's that night, Alice stopped me. She got into my head somehow and convinced me that it wasn't safe for them to be together and that it wasn't just me who would have a broken heart over this if I let it happen. I planned to just keep her human to preserve her soul and to keep her with me, but Alice said that it wouldn't work and that I was putting her life at risk even being around us. She made so much sense at the time and I realize that I could preserve my sister's heart and keep Bella safe. She said that Bella would be hurt at first that we left, but that she would get over it and live out a happy human life."

"But you two didn't count on their bond being so strong that they would find their way back to each other." I concluded.

"Exactly," he whispered. "I could hear it in his thoughts that he was having thoughts about Bella and Forks and how he kept thinking of going back to check on her and to apologize. Alice managed to persuade him into not going every time, but when he slipped up, he was running completely on instinct and Alice couldn't see him because he wasn't making any decisions."

I nodded silently and waited for him to continue.

"When I saw her again, I just snapped. I felt like everything that happened was for nothing and that it wasn't fair. He had Alice. Why should he get Bella too? I was so frustrated, angry and hurt that I just took it out on everyone and everything even though it was just driving her further away and hurting the people that I love." He finished.

I placed my elbow on my knee and rested my chin on my first. I could understand where he was coming from with all of this and I was glad that he was finally coming to grips with it all. I know that jealousy can make many people act out in different ways and behave horribly.

There was only one question left in my mind now that I heard about all of this; what was Alice's excuse?

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think? Do you buy Edward's remorseful act and believe everything he said about why he was acting so horrid? What about Alice? What could her excuse be? Will Bella survive the change?**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**lunjul****:** Why don't they just kill Alice and Edward? They know they will cause trouble on down the road.

_They won't just kill them, because regardless of the fact that they are acting like spoiled brats, they are still their family members. They just think that they are having a rough time with the changes that are being made. They still love them. _

**Answer to a popular request:**_I can't do a God of War's POV when he is feral like this. You will understand why in the next chapter, but basically, he doesn't really have a thought process. He is acting completely on instinct.__I will explain more about the God of War in the next chapter._

**Make sure to check out my other page that I post all of my collaborations with other FF author's on my collab page: Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Take a look at my two newest Jasper stories posted on my FF page! **

**One's called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<strong> COMPLETED!<strong>  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever **NEW!**  
>'The Heart's Desire'<strong><br>**'Intricate Beauty'  
><span>'Never What It Seems'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<p>

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
>(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)<strong>

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
><strong>'Unbreakable Faith' **  
><strong>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
><strong>'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**A/N:**** I was stunned about the amount of reviews! Over 60 from this past chapter and the majority of them were written within the first 24 hours! Thanks so much! I love to hear what everyone thinks of my story!**

**Chapter 9****  
>(Peter's POV)<strong>

It's been five days now and little Isabella still hasn't woken up. I'm still not getting anything about her and from what little we could get from Alice, she's not getting anything either and my 'knower' is telling me that she is telling the truth.

Edward has been fully healed as of yesterday and seems to have done a 180 with his behavior and it is confusing everyone around us. I haven't gotten anything on his change in attitude and weather it is genuine or not, but until I knew for sure or had reason to speculate, I am going to keep quiet and let it play out.

Alice, on the other hand, has been picking fights left and right and that included with Edward as well. She was acting like he betrayed her and maybe he did? I couldn't tell if it was genuine resentment or if she was really saying one thing and thinking another. There were just too many unknown variables involved with the whole situation for me to 'know' anything about that specific topic or not.

"I'm worried, sug." Char murmurs from next to me.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and squeezed her to me. "I know, babe, me too."

"You still haven't gotten anything on her?" Rose asked as her and Emmett entered the room and took a seat on the loveseat across from us.

"Nope," I sighed.

"What about the Jazz-man?" Emmett chimed in.

I shook my head, "Nah, not when he's in his feral state."

He pursed his lips momentarily. "Edward!?" Emmett called before the man in question sauntered into the room and collapsed against the wall.

"Yes, I can hear his thoughts, but they are wild and jumbled." He explained looking up towards the ceiling.

"What's he thinkin'?" I asked trying to get some insight into what's going on up there since he still hasn't let anyone anywhere near his study, let alone his room.

Edward closed his eyes and took in a breath as he began to speak, rattling off the Major's thoughts. _"Silence…too quiet…too long."_ He opened his eyes and looked at us. "He's stretching his senses and looking for threats as he has constantly done since Bella was injured." He paused once again and listened before continuing to repeat the Major's thoughts. _"Mate in pain…nuzzle and purr to calm her…must protect at all costs…destroy any threats…_and it just goes on from there with the same thought processes."

I sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward with my elbows on my knees, raking my hands down the front of my face as I sighed loudly. "We're just gonna have ta hope for the best an' prepare for the wor-."

"Wait!" Char exclaimed interrupting me as she grabbed my forearm. We all looked at her in confusion until she pointed upstairs. "Listen…"

We extended our senses to listen to what she was talking about and immediately picked it out as we heard the loud thumping of Bella's heart as it began to speed up.

Her change was coming to an end and we continued to listen for the next few minutes, holding our breaths for when her heart would cease its thrumming.

**(Bella's POV)**

The fire was burning hotter and faster. It felt like my heart was going to beat its way right out of my chest. I had no way to tell time unless I counted each 'thump' of my heart and take occasional breaks to listen to the purring noise of my Jasper or the occasional growl as I listened to him breathe. But as of recently, I got up to 1,625 heart beats only for it to start to speed up as it pounded louder and louder. The pain continued to get worse and worse until BOOM!

Silence.

I took in a breath and slowly opened my eyes only to be completely amazed at everything that I saw. There were colors that I didn't even realize existed meshing in with the others. I could literally see everything that there was to see, hear everything that there was to hear on the property and beyond.

I heard a sound coming from the other side of the room causing me to catapult up and out of the bed and into the opposite corner from where the sound was as I cowered into the corner. I looked up to see a beautiful blond man standing on the opposite end of the room. His eyes were pitch black to the point where there was no white left in his eyes and he looked feral, completely animalistic. He looked like he was something to be feared, especially in this state, but also because of the hundreds of bite marks that littered his body. To add to the affect, his clothing was completely shredded and torn as it hung off his body. His hair was disheveled and a few strands of blond curls fell into his eyes. He looked familiar yet different in so many ways, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I continued to cower into the corner, still unsure of the world around me. The blond man whimpered at this, causing the sound to tug at my heart strings.

I looked back over at him to see him squatting as he used his hands to almost crawl over to me, making small whimpers as he went. I hissed and growled at him, scared of this man approaching me and the feelings that he was emitting inside of me causing him to halt in his tracks. He whimpered again and bared his neck to me in a submissive gesture, remaining frozen that way until the continuous growls that were pouring out of me came to a stop.

He stayed motionless in that position while I kept my eyes on him, petrified in my position from the corner. It took several minutes for me to feel safe enough to look away as I tucked my head down so that I was in a ball-like position. I was shaking and shivering, completely confused and vulnerable.

Suddenly, I began to hear what sounded like a large cat purring softly causing my body to relax and to feel safe, content and wanted. I looked up to see where the sound was coming from only to see that it was coming from the blond male who was now only a foot away from me but was not coming any further.

I began to feel this tugging sensation in my chest, urging me to complete the journey and crawl into his arms and to hide from the world. Something inside of me was telling me that he was my safe haven and that as long as I was with him, nothing could hurt me and I would feel whole.

I unwrapped myself and crawled forward and into his lap. I got as close as I could to him to the point where if I got any closer to him we would be the same person. He started to nuzzle my neck as his purring became louder and he encircled me tightly in his arms. I let out a happy sigh in content before I began to make a purring noise of my own.

There was a loud BANG that resounded from downstairs causing me to literally jump into the corner and growl just as the blond male jumped up into a crouch and he back me further into the corner.

I could hear someone approaching the door to the room from somewhere else in the house along with whispered chatter coming from others downstairs.

"Emmett! God Damnit, you idiot!" A female voice snapped in a hushed voice.

Emmett? Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Geez! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" A deep voice that I learned was this 'Emmett' apologized.

I heart a sigh from another male as I different male with a southern accent spoke. "Yeah, yer gonna be sorry when the two a them come down here an' massacre everyone in the house." He said pausing when the blond in front of me let out a particular vicious snarl to emphasize his point. "See? My point exactly."

"This is ridiculous!" I high pitched female voice screeched loudly causing both of us to snarl loudly at the noises coming from downstairs. "Ugh! She's awake! We're fine now!"

The light footsteps started to walk towards the stairs, only to pause when another male voice interrupted. "Alice, you don't know that! You can't see them right now, so I would listen to Peter. He knows Jasper best, especially when he is in this state of mind."

Jasper…I knew that name. I knew all of these names and voices, but none better than I knew Jasper. He is this man that is crouched down in front of me. He is the one that sent shivers down my spine when his lips touched mine and the one who causes hordes of butterflies to circulate within my stomach. He's my mate.

All of my memories suddenly flashed before my eyes as I recalled my life and what happened that caused me to become what I was today, a vampire.

Alice's voice broke me out of my thoughts as I heard her argue at the foot of the stairs with the rest of the group. "I might not be able to see them right now, but Jasper doesn't attack unless you give him reason to."

"That shows how much you know!" Char snarked. I noticed that the volume of their voices were escalating as the continued to speak. "You obviously don't know Jasper well enough other than the lap dog that you briefly turned him into. His alter ego is the Major and yes, he may be vicious and doesn't need as much of a reason as Jasper to attack, but Ares?" I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Oh, honey, you have no idea!"

"Yeah," I heard Peter agree. "Unless you're his mate, he will attack an' kill anyone that he perceives a possible threat to himself but most definitely his mate."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Alice retorted. "There is no way that any part of Jasper would just attack me like that!"

"Are you forgetting about being ripped apart a few days ago?" Rose mumbled from somewhere across the room from what I could hear.

There was silence for a moment before she seemingly brushed it off. "He wasn't himself that day and I admit that though he took it a little far, I did provoke him."

"Alice dear… though I am anxious to get up there myself, I think that you should really think rationally about this for a moment." Esme attempted to coax her.

There was silence for a moment before I heard Carlisle speak up for the first time since I woke up. "Edward? Can you hear where their thoughts are right now?" He asked in clear exasperation. My guess was that there has been a lot of arguing the past…however long I was incapacitated.

There was another brief moment of silence and from what I could gather, Edward was listening. It made me wonder if he was able to hear me yet or not.

My question was answered with the next words out of his mouth. "Well, I still am getting nothing from Bella and Jasper's thoughts are solely focused on us and what we're doing. He can't comprehend everything, but he is getting the gist of it. It's the same kind of jumbled mess that I got from him earlier today when Bella was going through the change. So I would feel comfortable saying that he is still in his feral state and until he comes out of that, I doubt that Alice, Peter and I will get much of anything regarding our gifts."

I was temporarily baffled at the demeanor in which Edward spoke. He didn't sound like I remembered and actually sounded reasonable and very un-asshole-like.

"Ugh, forget it!" Alice grunted. I could picture her crossing her arms over her chest in a childish manner. "I can take care of myself."

"Fine," Emmett mumbled snickering quietly, though everyone could hear him. "It's your ashes."

I could hear her stomping loudly up the stairs coming closer and closer towards the study. I was starting to panic, because I knew that regardless of what she thinks and the fact that I'm definitely not her biggest fan, he was going to tear her apart if she just strides into this room without caution, or if she just enters the room, period.

Jasper's growls got louder and louder as her footsteps grew closer and closer and before I could come up with a course of action, the door knob was turning...

**A/N:**** Cliff Hanger! Another short chapter, but I couldn't afford to have the next chapter become too long. Either way, I hope you liked it!**

**What do you think will happen when Alice comes into the room? What about Edward and his new attitude adjustment? What about Bella and how she will act as a newborn vampire? How will Jasper take everything when he comes back to himself?**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**MelissaJHackett2011****:****WOW is there more to Edwards "issue" or is it Alice? I love when Peter calls her PIXIEPIRE**

_Yes, of course there is more to the issue and you will just have to wait and see whose issue it is! _

**Lady Skyelite****:**** Who knows what's in Alice's head; she certainly doesn't have a heart to break! And if Edward's truely remorseful for his actions, I've got some ocean-front property right outside of Tuscon, AZ that I'd like to intrest you in! I think there's more going on with those two than anyone knows, and unless someone (Bella, maybe?) can see inside their heads to know exactly what was(is) planned and why the things that happened were allowed(planned and/or deliberately set-up) to occur, I don't think the truth will be completely known! Much less the real reasons behind Alice's and Edward's actions! I also think that Carlisle,Esme, and Rosalie, in particular, need to get the real picture concerning the "Golden Duo" before someone gets killed! I enjoy your stories, I only can say that I'd like to see a couple of the others continued as well, 'Attempting to Covet', 'Pretexting',and 'Twilight ReVAMPED'. Do you think you might be adding to these wonderful stories soon? Thank you, Lady Skyelite.**

_I'm so glad that you like my stories! Actually, I have been adding to Pretexting recently and I will be continuing on with the others as well. Check out the rest of my stories and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your opinions! _

**Make sure to check out my other page that I post all of my collaborations with other FF author's on my collab page: Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a series I am working on. The first one is called **_'Dhampir'_**:**

_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural World. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**I have already started the Sequel to that story and it is called **_Dhampir: Broken Moonlight_**:**

_Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up and leave Forks. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page:**** Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<span>** COMPLETED!**  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Unbreakable Faith'<span>** NEW!**  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever   
>'The Heart's Desire'<span>**  
><strong>'Intricate Beauty'  
><span>'Never What It Seems'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
>(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)<strong>

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
><strong>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
><strong>'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**A/N:**** I was stunned about the amount of reviews! Thanks so much! I love to hear what everyone thinks of my story!**

**Chapter 10  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

The door swung open and hit the wall with a BANG! I jumped, the sound startling me even though I expected it. Ares growled louder in front of me and began to back me father into the corner in which I cowered in.

Alice stood in the door was as she looked on over the room at the two of us. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was slack. I don't know what she expected in coming up here, but whatever it was, it most certainly was not this.

"Jasper? B-Bella," She stuttered out in a small voice, not taking her eyes off of Ares and his snarling form. He was vibrating as he continued to growl and snarl. I could picture how his looked with his demonic black eyes as he snapped and shook.

I didn't know what she wanted me to do? I was backed into a corner with a snarling demonic vampire, the most feared one in the world at that, crouched down in front of me and just about foaming at the mouth to get to her.

Suddenly, the sound of another person climbing the stairs sounded throughout the house.

"Esme, no!" Carlisle shouted causing Ares to snarl and snap at the air in front of him, but the footsteps continued to come closer.

"She's still our daughter!" Esme responded.

"Shit," I heard someone mumble before other footfalls began to follow after her. It definitely sounded to be more than one of them too.

I knew that I had to think fast and I had to protect my family. I knew that Jasper's demon was out and that he has no control over what he did, he was only along for the ride. I personally didn't care much about Alice getting hurt after everything that she has done to both Jasper and I, but I knew that the rest of the family was on their way up and I didn't want them to get hurt.

I don't know what happened after that or how it happened, but there was suddenly a blue shimmering bubble surrounding both Ares and I. I reached forward and touched it in wonder. It was solid and the shimmers seemed concentrated on the spot that I touched as it was shielding us from everyone and everything around us. Somehow I knew that I was the one doing it and that I could control it.

Esme was the first to come up behind Alice, ready to pull her out of the way. Not two seconds later, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett appeared but gasped when he looked in at Ares and I.

Ares was now getting more restless and I knew that he was going to spring at any second, especially when he spotted Edward and my assumptions were right when the rest of the family piled in behind the rest of them. They were ready to defend themselves if necessary, but stopped what they were doing as they were frozen in shock when their eyes fell on my shield.

Ares charged forward as if he was ready to attack, but crashed right into my shield. It didn't seem to do anything aside from frustrate and anger him when he couldn't get to the others to defend me against people that I didn't need defending from. He pounded on the shield hissing at it while a low growl continued to rumble in his chest as he began to pace back and forth like a caged animal as he tried to find a weak point in the bubble in order to break free and attack who he considered the 'enemy'.

"How long is he going to stay like that?" Alice asked and some of the other's nodded wanting to know as well.

"Until he at least gets his mate fed and taken care of. Then, Jasper will push forward before Ares can claim her in order to claim her himself since he is the dominant personality. The Major won't fight him on it either, because he knows that for their first time she will need Jasper before he comes through. They need her to know that they can cater to her in every aspect of her life before she finally allows him to mark her and vice versa." Peter explained to the group.

"I remember claiming you, Rosie," Emmett grinned as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. "Though, I only have one personality, so I didn't need to do so much, but I do remember my inner vampire instinctually instructing me what to do next. It was like I was on automatic pilot and just knew what to do."

"I'm sure all of us who are mated remember that first time," Carlisle agreed as he looked over at the group briefly before turning his attention back to the blue bubble that was around Ares and I. He seemed the most fascinated out of all of them by this, though Carlisle has always thrived on learning new things about both the supernatural world and the human world.

I stayed in the corner where I was when I was backed up into the corner by Ares completely shook as I continued to listen to them talk. I knew who these people were and consciously knew that I had nothing to fear from them, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel fear in the presence of all of these other vampires. I also was beginning to feel drained and tired, though I knew that it wasn't possible for vampires to physically get tired out. It was more of a mental kind of tired and I knew that my gift was draining the strength right out of me since I had not even so much as fed as of yet.

At the very thought of feeding my throat began to burn and it felt as though flames were scorching the inside of my entire throat. The fact that I was hungry was not helping me keep my shield up and they were still there just staring in amazement and wonder. I could almost feel the curiosity coming off of them just by looking at them.

I could also feel as if something was attacking my shield repeatedly and I somehow knew that it was Edward's gift trying to break through to us. I growled in aggravation at this and hissed toward him causing Ares to look back at me briefly before following my gaze to Edward and snapping in his direction. He then appeared in front of me and began to run his hands over my body as he looked for injuries, purring the entire time while throwing the occasional warning hiss or growl in the group's direction. Finding nothing wrong, he nuzzled his face into my neck and I felt his tongue lick my pulse point before going back to trying to find a way out of my shield.

"We need to get out of here, now," I heard Peter calmly tell the group, though I could hear the urgency in his tone.

"Why? It's obvious that Bella has him trapped, so it's not like he can get to us." Alice rolled her eyes snidely causing me to narrow my eyes and growl lowly at her.

"And what? You plan to stand here forever and watch them like some kind of attraction?" Rose turned and snapped at her. "They're not animals!"

Alice snorted. "Well, they're sure acting like them."

I hissed loudly at her, causing Ares to let out a loud roar in response.

"She's a newborn, you idiot and his demon is out," Char growled at her. "All of this battering is not helping the situation."

"You act like you know what's going to happen," Alice retorted snidely.

Peter narrowed his eyes in her direction. "Just because your gift isn't getting through Bella's shield doesn't mean that mine isn't. We need to get out of here within the next two minutes!"

"Peter's right, we've got to get out of here and lock ourselves in the basement until they get out of the house. I guess whatever kind of gift or ability he has told him and I can see in his thoughts what's going to happen." Edward acknowledged in agreement, completely surprising me. This was not the way that I remembered Edward acting and I briefly wondered what caused this drastic change in attitude before returning my focus on to the here and now.

"I think that we should listen to Peter, Alice," Esme agreed as Carlisle finally looked away from my shield back to his mate and nodded his agreement.

"Why? What's going to happen if we stay?" Emmett asked genuinely curious.

"Her shield is going to come down. She needs to feed and is slowly getting drained of her energy. She doesn't have full control of either of her shields yet." Peter explained.

"Either of her shields?" Carlisle asked intrigued. "She has more than one?"

"Yes," Peter nodded. "She's a physical and mental shield. You can learn more about them later, come on, let's go!" He began pulling Char along with him away from the doorway and down the hall. The rest of the family followed behind them, some of them a bit reluctantly as they continued to look back as they left as Ares continued to pace behind the barrier.

I held it up as long as I could in order to give them a chance to get away, but my strength was waning and I wasn't going to be able to hold it up much longer. Thankfully, Ares seemed to calm once they were no longer anywhere near the two of us, because it was right then that my shield fell, freeing the both of us from its confines.

He began to sniff the air around us as he stretched out all of his senses looking for any threats in the immediate area before he suddenly appeared in front of me and threw me over his shoulder and on to his back and flitting out of the room and out of the house at vampire speed.

**A/N:**** I'm sorry to disappoint all of those who were hoping to see Alice get torn apart, but I had to use this opportunity to bring about Bella's gift. But don't worry; there will be plenty more heated arguments in the future. How did you like Ares? In case you didn't realize it, there will be a LEMON in the next chapter! Also, the up-coming chapters are going to be going back to their longer versions! **** READ AND REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note:**

**dramaqueen1917****:****That was an interesting chapter. Question - Will Bella still have her mental shield? Or has it somehow died out through the change because I think Eddie could read her thoughts... or has he just always been able to read her thoughts?**

_I think that I answered that question in this previous chapter, but yes, Bella is a mental and physical shield. No, Eddie has not always been able to read her thoughts, he only knew what was going on because of Jasper/Ares/Major's thoughts. I hope this cleared that little bit up for you. Thanks for the review and keep reading!_

**Spudzmom****:****Aww man! I really wanted to see Alice get shredded again! You're so mean! LOL Maybe next time? They're still going to Texas, right? I really love this story. Thank you for writing!**

_LOL, yes, next time. Alice will get hers in various parts of the future, I promise! But yes, they are still planning on going to Texas, it's just that now they are going to be delayed until Bella is able to travel since they can't really travel with a newborn vampire. Thanks for reading! _

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Unimaginable Outcomes: **_Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

**Unbreakable Faith: **_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresite, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullens while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Never as it Seems:** _What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<span>** COMPLETED!**  
><span>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<span>  
><span>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'<span>** (SEQUEL) **  
><span>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Once Bitten'<span> **NEW!**  
><span>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever'  
>'The Heart's Desire'<span>**  
><strong>'Intricate Beauty'  
>'Never What It Seems'<span>**  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
><span>**WhitlockGirl:** 'Elemental Bella'**  
>Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:<strong> 'Undisclosed Desires'**  
>LuckyStar125:<strong>'Unbreakable Faith'**  
>PugLove:<strong> 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
>TessaStarChild:<strong>'How You Make Me Feel'  
><strong>WhitlockGirl:<strong> 'The Demonic Princess'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**A/N:**** WARNING: Lemon in the upcoming chapter. Anyone under the age of 18 will want to stop reading at the barrier. Enjoy! **

**Also, I saw the midnight viewing of Breaking Dawn Part 2 and I have to say that it is the best one yet. TEASER: There is a surprise for you all during the final confrontation! Shocked the entire theater! –Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 11  
><strong>**(Isabella's POV)**

I held on tightly to my feral vampire mate as we sifted through the trees as he ran with me on his back. Everything seemed so different from how I remember running on Edward's back when I was a human. Before everything would blur past us when I was able to hold my eyes open long enough without getting sick. Now, everything looked to be moving just as fast, but I was able to focus on everything around me without problems. Not only that, but I could hear everything from miles away, even down to the drops of water dropping down from the leaves from an earlier rain fall.

We coasted to a stop and he swung me down from his back and backed me up into a tree, pushing me down so that I sat on forest floor at the base of the tree before leaning down and nuzzling my neck affectionately while purring loudly. He reminded me of a large cat in a way.

I took a deep breath in preparation for a contented sigh until I took that deep breath in. My throat suddenly felt like it was on fire. The burning sensation caused me to reach up and grasp my neck as I whimpered causing Ares to pull back and look at me in concern before a look of silent recognition crossed his beautiful features.

He pushed me back against the tree again and gave me a look that hinted to me that he wanted me to stay there before disappearing. He hadn't gone too far because I could still hear him and smell him. However, I could also hear other things that I assumed you would normally find in the forest such as the beating hearts of animals, the crunching of leaves, and all of the other noises that you would normally hear, but magnified.

I didn't have much time to observe my surroundings, for Ares had appeared with what looked like a mountain lion thrown over his shoulder. It was clearly dead, but I could feel the heat coming off of its body when Ares gently placed it in my lap and held its neck up to me urging me to drink.

It didn't take much prodding from him for me to sink my razor sharp teeth into his neck and let the delectable crimson ambrosia run down my throat in large gulps while keeping my eyes locked on Ares's the entire time. The whole thing was so erotic and sensual that I couldn't help the surge of lust that began to take over my body in place of the blood lust. It didn't take me long to finish and I pulled back in relief as the burn in my throat had dulled to a tolerable tickle.

I continued to look up into Ares's eyes and watched as his onyx eyes began to fade until his whole eye was no longer pitch black but the orange color of Jasper's after he began to feed on animal blood once again.

"Hi," I whispered searching his face for any indication on how he was feeling.

"Hi," he repeated as a slow small smile spread across his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I smiled while keeping my eyes on his.

I couldn't help what happened next. It was like his lips were a magnet to my own as we slowly began to lean forward over the mountain lion in between us until my lips connected with his. His tongue crept forward and massaged mine with his as he reached up with his hand to cup my jaw. It was a perfect kiss if there was even such a thing, because all kisses that I have had with this man so far have been nothing less. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against mine his eyes still shut.

Suddenly, he quickly leaned forward and pecked my lips before scooping me up into his arms and taking off again through the trees.

"I can run, you know?" I giggled.

He smirked down at me and said, "I know, but I like holding you."

I shrugged and admitted defeat until we came to a large opening in the rocks on the side of the mountain that opened up into a large cave before placing me on the ground near the entrance.

It was odd for me being able to see in such darkness considering that it was also dark outside in the thick forest. I watched as Jasper lit a fire in the pit in front of us near the mouth of the cave and slightly outside so that the smoke could escape into the sky before crawling back over and lying on his back next to me staring moodily up into the night sky.

His bare arms were folded behind his head and the delineation of his muscles was plain to see. He looked to be wearing the same outfit that he was wearing the day that we were supposed to leave for Texas, but it was cut up and shredded. The jeans looked wearable, but the shirt barely clung to his body. His now sleeveless shirt had lost some of the top buttons and was open slightly and I could make out the defined sculpture of his chest beneath. I found myself wondering how it would feel with his body pressed against mine, especially now that I was a vampire.

Though that train of thought was still there, I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now that I was a vampire. Were we still going to Texas? What about the treaty with the wolves? Now that it's broken, will there be trouble for the Cullen's? What were we going to do now? Jasper still needed to heal and would having a newborn around cause him more stress and remind him of his past? I couldn't help all of the different questions that seemed to swirl around in my head like a tornado, making me slightly dizzy.

"What are you contemplating so deeply, darlin'?" His voice held concern and sincerity that made her feel loved and cared about. I also loved to see him with his guard down for a change instead of the constant alertness and stress that he was feeling at the Cullen household.

"I'm just wondering what's going to happen now. We had a plan before and it was ruined because of my frail humanness which caused me to become what I am. There are so many questions swirling around in my head and I am worried about the treaty being broken and about your healing process. Our problems and the world didn't just stop because I am now a vampire. If anything, it just added to our problems." I sighed.

He chuckled, stretching his arms upwards as though trying to reach the sky and then folding his hands across his chest. His vivid orange eyes seemed to challenge me in some way. I bit my lip in my first human habit that transferred over from my change, but I refused to break eye contact even though I didn't know what was making him look at me in such a way.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Little did she know, I was merely staring at her in admiration. Before meeting Bella, I had never met a girl like her before. Her gentleness of manner was genuine, rather than an act put on as it was with so many other girls that I had come across. She had, against all of my attempts to keep her at a distance, befriended me when the others in my coven, my own wife at the time included, though that I was dangerous and untrustworthy. I began to resent Alice's disappointment in me for not being as perfect as the rest of the coven. It was funny though, that the only memories that I had of her were negative, only serving to make me wonder why I stayed with her as long as I had to begin with. But Bella was the complete opposite; she seemed to accept me for myself in a way that not even the people that he had spent decades with could. Even after this previous slip up that changed me in ways that I could not have anticipated. Just being with her was making me feel alive and slowly getting better, whether she knew it or not.

All this, I reflected, was quite aside from the plain fact that she was stunningly beautiful as a human and even more so as a vampire. Her frame was slender and yet the gentle swell of firm breasts and rounded hips were still evident even under her modest clothing that she had been wearing from before she was changed. Her face was delicate with large crimson eyes and a sensuous mouth that I longed beyond words to kiss. For so long before we left Forks, I would pluck up the courage to creep over to where she lay in her room when Edward was away and ever so gently stroke her long auburn hair. She would stir slightly and give a little sigh that stirred my loins more than any sound ever had.

"Why did you laugh?" she asked, her pretty face creased into a frown of puzzlement.

"Why? Only because you amused me when you put me in my place."

She quirked an eyebrow in challenge, "You're teasing me?"

'_Soon,'_ I thought to myself. I had come forth earlier as to claim her, but knew that that was no way to claim her for her first time; over a dead animal. No, she deserved so much more.

"Just a bit," I smirked.

She opened her mouth as if to rebuke me, but suddenly her countenance relaxed as she laughed. "You're evil, you know that? Forgive me; I am just out of sorts at the moment. All of this is so new and it is taking me a little while to get used to it."

"I understand, I've been there before too, remember? But I promise you that it will get better as time goes on. Though, I must say that you are remarkable for a newborn. You are far more controlled and have much less blood lust than any newborn that I have ever come across and that is definitely saying something." I sighed sadly as I thought about everything that I went through at the hands of Maria. Why would such a wonderful person like her ever want anything to do with a monster like me? Especially after having seen the display that I must have put on when my demon was out.

"Jasper?" She asked worriedly. "What's wrong? If I have said anything to hurt of offend you -"

"No," I shook my head cutting her off. "You didn't do anything. It's just that – you used to assume so much about me that was not true."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"I merely mean – only that – that there are things that you did not know before about me. About my nature… you must despise me now after seeing my demon take over." I looked down too ashamed to look her in the eyes until she reached over and tilted my chin up to look at her.

"There is nothing to despise about your nature. I love every part of you including the Major and your demon. There are both a part of you, so therefore I love them. What Maria did to cause this phenomenon is not your fault."

I smirked as I began to trace her collar bone. "Only a small list of things would bring me pleasure during those years. Even now, I can only think of one thing that I would like nothing better than to do in the world."

She smiled and reached up and brushed a stray honey blond curl that fell in front of my eyes. "Jasper…" she faltered with anxiety and nervousness pushing through her emotions along with the constant stream of lust that had been there since her hunt. I knew that she was used to the human customs and was never explained the mating rituals that vampires partake in and that her human nature was still with her.

"I know what you're think, but I want you to know that I really do love you and when two people love each other the way that we do, it's okay to be together in that way. Especially soul mates like us. We were made for each other, Bella. Before we met, I had thought everyone was the same and judged each other on their self-control and that because I had the least amount, I was weak. I had thought that I was nothing for a puppet to be tossed around from one power-hungry female to the next. And yet, you display none of those qualities and have so many virtues that I had thought impossible to find in any person. I feel so lucky to have you as a mate."

I could tell that if she was still human, tears would be filling her eyes. Her longing to be held was emitting from her. I reached over and wrapped her in my arms and began to purr against her neck as I nuzzled her while sending her my feelings for her.

"I have no experience in any of this," she whispered as she gasped as I placed a kiss on her neck.

"Don't worry, I will help you." I told her taking her hand and pressing it to my lips. She gripped my fingers tightly in response to the skin to skin contact that sent visible shivers down her spine. She knew me for what I was and yet she did not revile me for it. It was almost too amazing to be real.

._.-:'~ Perplexing Revelations ~':-._.

_**WARNING: Anyone under the age of 18 should not read…**_

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

The very next moment, without letting go of her hand, he had brought his face close to hers and was kissing her on the mouth. She gasped in surprise, a sound which quickly became a little cry of delight as his tongue probed her parted lips. His other hand rested lightly on her cheek, softly stroking her skin. Everything in this kiss seemed to come naturally as her own tongue began to explore his mouth in return and her hand, the one that wasn't clasped in his, came up to run her fingers through his curly honey blond hair.

Jasper felt his cock stir into life in response to her kiss. This was their first passionate kiss with her as a vampire. Her lips were so, so soft, like the most delicate of flower petals, even as a vampire, and the taste of her was sweet beyond imagining. No kiss had ever felt this good before. It was with great difficulty that he stopped himself from throwing her down and fucking her hard and fast and without mercy for her virginity. He was so hard he felt that he might explode at any moment – and yet he had to take his time. This was not just any woman. She was his mate and she was special; she deserved to be treated right, to be truly initiated into the delights her inexperienced body held in store for her.

"Jasper," she gasped as their lips parted from one another. "I – surely this isn't right…it's too soon…"

"It is only wrong if it feels wrong," he whispered in a brief explanation rather than having to pull back and explain vampire mating. He could not stop himself from savoring her sweet mouth again at that moment and this time her body molded against his and her arms wrapped around him, pulling him in even closer as her instincts demanded her to.

"Does it feel wrong?" He asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it.

"No. No. It feels – oh my, it feels…"

Bella could not finish the sentence. Jasper was kissing her neck, his mouth moving lower and lower. She was aware of her nipples hardening, almost painfully, beneath the thin cotton of her clothing as the tip of his tongue traced the neckline of her now tattered dress. And with this came a new sensation – a sort of dull ache between her legs accompanied by a rush of wetness that both excited and startled her. Her clothes felt annoyingly cumbersome; she longed to be naked, to be entirely exposed to his hands and mouth and…Yes, to his…manhood. Even thinking the word caused her to feel embarrassed and if she were still human she had no doubts that the color would rush to her face. And yet, it also caused her legs to part of their own violation as her mating instincts took the lead.

She began to fumble with the fastenings on her dress; seeing her difficulty, Jasper took over and deftly removed it, leaving her in just her undergarments, which clearly showed the contours of her small yet perfect breasts with their perky little nipples and her flat belly and gently rounded hips.

With barely maintained patience, he removed her bra and panties as well and guided her gently back into a prone position. For several moments he just knelt between her legs and drank in her beauty with his eyes.

Misinterpreting his scrutiny, Bella whispered, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Wrong?" he asked incredulously. "You – you are the most breathtaking woman I have ever laid eyes on."

He lowered his head and kissed her collarbone, his hands caressing her waist; as his lips moved down over her chest and stomach, he caught the scent of her sweet arousal emanating from her sex and whimpered with the maintained effort of not just taking her and claiming her that way.

He worked his way back up her body and flicked his tongue over her nipple, drawing a sexy little moan from her. He spread his hands over her breasts, massaging them and sucking each rosy nipple in turn.

The magical sensations shooting from her breasts to her womb and back again brought unshedable venom to Bella's eyes. She heard herself saying things to him that she had never dreamed she would hear spoken by anyone, let alone herself without embarrassment seeping through.

"Yes, yes, don't stop, my darling," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling her hips up to his. "Oh, my love, give me everything. I want it all, please, please…"

"Oh, yes, Isabella," he growled, his mouth still full of her. "Yes, my darlin'…"

She practically tore at his clothing in her urgency to see him as naked as she was. She was stunned by the unexpected beauty of his body. The crescent shaped bite marks only adding to his appeal. She had been half-afraid to lay eyes on his sex, even though she longed to; but what greeted her made the ache in her womanhood grow suddenly almost unbearable. His organ looked massive to her, although she had no basis for comparison she knew that this was definitely well beyond average. It stood out in front of him as if begging to be touched. The head was slightly pinker than the shaft and glistened with moisture. She did not know how she could possibly fit it inside her, and yet she knew that she wanted to – had to, somehow. This was what her body and her instincts were screaming out for.

Jasper took her hand and moved it to his cock. "Touch me," he pleaded.

She ran her fingertips over it, surprised at how silky it felt and at the hardness beneath when she squeezed slightly. He put his hand over hers and showed her how to grip him, and to move her hand up and down to pleasure him. She got the hang of it quickly and he found his eyes closing in spite of how badly he wanted to watch her dainty little hand in action.

"Is this right?" she asked softly.

"Perfect." He moaned with pleasure as his pre-cum was spread over his shaft by her busy hand. The sound inflamed her in a way she had never thought possible. How could this ever be a chore or an inconvenience for a woman? To bring such happiness to the man you loved – for she did love him, of that she was certain – could only be a delight. The very recent memory of his mouth on his breasts buried in her mind; if he could induce such feelings in her that way, might she not be able to do the same?

Any misgivings she may have had about what he might think of her for performing such an act since he was from another time vanished as her body flared in response to this daring thought. She sat up and leaning on her arm for support, tentatively kissed the head of his cock. The guttural moan this produced was all the encouragement she needed. It seemed so natural, so right, to allow his full length to slide into her mouth, and so inevitable that she should repeat this motion again and again. The taste of him, the feeling of his skin beneath her lapping tongue – surely this was what mouths were made for?

Meanwhile, Jasper was staring down at her in ecstatic disbelief. He would never have asked her to do this – not her first time – and yet here she was, her delectable mouth devouring him, the little cries escaping from her telling him everything he needed to know about whether she was enjoying it or not.

"Oh, Isabella," he whispered, caressing her hair and back and shoulders, anywhere he could reach. "Oh, that feels like heaven."

He was dangerously close to coming in her mouth; the thought of spurting down her throat made his balls tighten in readiness, and he knew he had to slow things down. Gently he pushed her away, assuring her that he only needed her to stop because he didn't want things to be over too soon, regardless of his stamina.

"I want to savor you properly," he told her. "And in order to do that, I need to delay the inevitable as long as I can."

He kissed her lovely lips again, and this time she lay back of her own violation, her legs spread wide, her back arching as her need for him rushed through her loins. Her cunt was so pretty to his eyes, small and pink and covered with the smallest smattering trail of dark brown hair above her lips which were covered in glossy clear juice. He trailed his fingertips down her body until his hand rested over it; his fingers were already soaked with her fluid. Ever so gently, he ran the tip of his index finger up her slit and soon found her clit, a hard little bud of need.

She trembled violently and he was worried that he had hurt her, his mating instincts screaming at him in worry; he knew how sensitive that part of a woman's body was and that at this level or arousal, pleasure could become pain of she were handled too roughly for her first time. Her hips thrust up towards his hand and he knew that he had quite misjudged her. This luscious little thing wanted more, and he was quite prepared to give it to her.

As his thumb took over her clit, he slowly slid his finger into her drenched hole. God, she was so tight; he was worried that even this little width inside her would break her maidenhead, but it stood firm even as his finger slid in as deep as it would go.

Almost drunk with pleasure, Bella rode his hand to her first ever orgasm, an insistent pulsing wave of bliss that ripped animal cries from her throat as her cunt squeezed rhythmically around him.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as her climax slowly died down.

"Oh, I'm more than alright," she panted with unneeded breath. "I just didn't know…"

"That it could be like that?" he finished for her.

"No. I thought it would be pleasurable or at the very least tolerable, but I didn't understand what kind of pleasure it would be."

He chuckled. "Well, do you think that you could _tolerate_ my making love to you and claiming you as my own?" He smiled as he spoke the words, but the smile hid a sudden terror that she would say no, that she wasn't ready. He would respect her, of course, but God, he wanted her. Her eyes held a sparkle of fear even as everything else about her body screamed 'yes'. And yet he needed her; if she did not consent, was he prepared to ravish her to find satisfaction and mark her as his beast was urging him to? The part of him that was a gentleman and respected her wished seemed to be slipping away as his beast was pushing to take over.

'_Please,'_ he thought. _'Please, Bella, don't make me have to choose between being a lover, a good mate, or more of a monster than I already could be at times.'_

"Yes," she said her voice firm. "Yes, please."

"Thank you," he whispered, relieved beyond measure at having been rescued from his dilemma as his beast calmed. "With all my heart, my angel, thank you."

He positioned herself over her. She was so wet that she seemed to be sucking him in. He kissed her deeply as the head of his cock began to slip into her.

"The only way to do this is quickly," he told her. "It will probably hurt, and for that I am sorry. I can use my gift if you want to help with the pain. But once your maidenhead is gone, we will take it as slowly as you wish." The principled man inside him was back in his grasp. "Even if you wish to stop entirely, for me to withdraw…"

She nodded, but knew that she would never ask him to do that. He need was as great as his and after the feelings his fingers had given her she knew that on the other side of the pain waited pleasure beyond imagining. Her legs and arms wound around him, clutching him tightly as she braced herself in readiness.

"I love you," he whispered and pushed. She squealed as she broke, venom pouring into her eyes, though it would never fall. His own eyes prickled in sympathy and pain of his own for hurting his mate and for an instant, he hated himself for what he had done. He instantly used his gift to pull as much of it away as he could, though if he thought that she would want to stop, he was wrong. To his astonishment, her hips strained up towards him, her legs winding around his lower back, and she nearly took his breath away with a series of the hottest kisses he had ever experienced.

Regardless of his gift, she sobbed, but the sobs were rapidly changing to the breathy moans of earlier when he had fingered her. In spite of the soreness, she found herself thrusting up at him, her cunt greedily demanding that he fuck her properly and claim her as a primal mate should.

"Jasper," she cried, and his name had never sounded so good to him. "Jasper, please!"

He began to move inside her, keeping it gentle more to hold back his orgasm than because he any longer felt concerned that she might not want more than that. She was so soft and warm to him, her contours seemingly designed for his body alone, and she was asking to be claimed in every way except by saying the actual words. He had never in his wildest dreams expected that any virgin would be so eager. He harbored a horrible fear of coming in three strokes as if he was a novice himself, and to his surprise this was enough to quench the impulse.

More confident now, his movements quickened and deepened, and the keening cries that issued from her gorgeous mouth spurred him on.

"Oh, yes!" she gasped as his hard cock pumped in and out of her and she felt her orgasm start to build again. He felt so hard and relentless in contrast to her yielding flesh. "Oh, my lover, my major, my mate…ohhh…OHHH!"

Her nails clawed his back as she came again, her beautiful face made even more so by the throes of rapture before she leaned in, her fangs elongating before sinking into his neck and marking him as hers. Her firm body undulating beneath him, her teeth in his neck and the insistent throbbing of her luscious tight pussy tipped him over the edge. With an almighty primal roar of agonizing pleasure he sunk his fangs into her neck as he erupted inside her; it seemed as if she must surely milk him dry which was impossible for a vampire.

When at last the intense feelings began to ebb away, he pulled his fangs from her neck as they shrunk inside of his gums before sealing the mating mark. He could feel her doing the same.

"Mine," he whispered nuzzling her neck and purring loudly.

"Yours," she repeated with a content sigh as they melted into one another's arms, their passion strengthened by their promise to one another along with the marks that they left that let the world know that they would forever belong to each other.

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? The mating between her and Jasper is complete! What do you think the mating with the Major will be like whenever that comes? (which will be after his next appearance) What do you think will happen when they return back to the Cullen's house?**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**tyra8888****:** **I'm in luv with ur book and I hve a few questions and assumptions.  
>1.) is Alice secretly apart of the Volturi or Maria's group, bc I'm catching a feeling that she is in a cult of some sort?  
>2.) Ares is Major's demon and Major is jasper's demon basically?<br>3.) is Maria still alive?(this is another feeling I have.)**

_Thank you! I'm glad that you like it! I will answer what questions I can without ruining the story for you or my other readers. _

_Alice is not working alone, but I will not tell you who, just that she is not a solo member._

_Ares is the Major's demon and the Major is Jasper's vampire that took over during times of emotional stress, battles/fights or times where Jasper wouldn't be able to cope._

_Yes, Maria is still alive. She hasn't been killed yet, I'm sorry that I didn't make that more clear._

_I hope that I answered all of your questions! Thanks for reading and if you have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask! _

**LittleMissHugALot****:****loving this, Have you read mood ring? i think you might like it. Of cause, this story is very original I just love the characters you have developed. keep up the amazing work, update soon.**

_Thanks for the compliments! No, I have never read 'Mood Ring' and if I have, I don't remember it. Maybe I will check it out! _

**SkylerBlack****: ****i have a question that was brought up from this chapter the part where peter was explaining about how once Bella is fed jasper will fight through and claim Bella so he is the dominate personality and not Ares. and that the major would allow it because for the first time Bella will need jasper.**

Well I was wondering...is the major gonna treat Bella different? from the previous chapters when the major came out, he was dominant and commanding to everyone but he treated Bella as an equal, his eyes and voice softened slightly when he spoke to her, I mean you could still tell it was the major but with Bella he was different, more caring and affectionate (like a mate should be) so I was wondering if that was going to change?

Will the major continue to treat Bella the way she deserves? like his equal (tho he will deff still be protective of her and all but take her wants needs and desires and opinion into consideration) or are you gonna have it be like most fics where jaspers the sweet caring compassionate loving mate and the major has rules where she has to obey or get punished? I'm hoping you don't do that. i like your major. i like how he's in charge and dominates everyone else but Bella he treats her similar to how jasper treats her. Except not as publicly affectionate. just a respectable affectionate. anyway can u answer my question maybe in the next chapter or in a PM? I'm really hoping your major isn't a commanding asshole when it comes to Bella and make he follow rules like she's a pet or something. i never liked that version of major, it was too arcaiac for my liking.

i guess im just to opinionated, independent and carefree that id make a horrible mate if that was how it was supposed to be.

_Hey, yeah, I know exactly what you mean. The major will stay as you saw him in previous chapters, so rest assured! __ The whole point of a mate is finding your equal and if you find your equal, you don't treat them as if their below you. Thanks for reading!_

**darkness2light65****:**** What exactly is jasper naught ares going to do he can still sense everything right? Or is that with the major I'm a little confused but overall I absolutely love this fic**

_Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! Ares is completely instinctual and very feral. Everything is a possible threat to him and his mate so he is very cautious. The Major is the vampire in Jasper that comes during emotional stress, during a battle or fight, or when he is needed because it is a situation that would be too much for Jasper. They are all still empathic. I hope that this clears it up, thanks for the review!_

**dramaqueen1917****: ****Loved this chapter. Question: If the family hadn't run up to help Alice, would Bella have pulled out her shield? And will Alice get what's coming for her?**

_I don't want to ruin anything, but Alice will get in trouble in one way or another. I can't say whether or not Bella would have pulled out her shield. I didn't think about it, because I knew what I was going to do. Thanks for the comment and keep reading babe! _

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a new collaboration that I am working on with dramaqueen1917. Check it out! It's called **_'The Chronicles of the Fallen'_**:**

_When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning...Jasper/Bella_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**And this last one is called **_'Other Worldly Beauty'_

_After the Cullen's left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. Jayden has to face her past in ways that she hadn't imagined while finding the love of her life. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

**To see more, go to either page:**** Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<strong> COMPLETED!<strong>  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever  
>'The Heart's Desire'<strong><br>**'Intricate Beauty'  
><span>'Never What It Seems'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<p>

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
><strong>'Unbreakable Faith'**  
><strong>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
><span>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'How You Make Me Feel'  
>'Undisclosed Desires'<p>

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	12. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Deleted Chapters**

**Hey, I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew that the chapter that I posted a little while ago (Chapter 11) is in fact the most recent chapter. The only reason that it looks different is because I deleted the two Author's Notes that I had posted earlier on. So, for those of you who are confused, I just wanted to clear that tid-bit up for ya! **

**Also, there is a new chapter going up TODAY for **_'The Chronicles of the Fallen'_ **So Keep an eye out!**

**Summary:** Collab w/dramaqueen1917:When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen,she becomes separated from her searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning...

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
><span>'Dhampir'<span>** COMPLETED!**  
><span>'Far Fetched Realities' <span>  
><span>'Mirror Image' <span>  
><span>'Other Worldly Beauty' <span>  
><span>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'<span>** (SEQUEL)  
><strong>'Perplexing Revelations'   
><span>'Unimaginable Outcomes' <span>  
><span>'Pretexting' <span>  
><span>'You Promised Me Forever'<span>  
><span>'The Heart's Desire'<span>  
><span>'Intricate Beauty'<br>'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
><strong>'The Major'   
><span>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks''Unbreakable Faith'  
>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'<span>  
><span>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'How You Make Me Feel'   
><span>'Undisclosed Desires'<span>

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details! **

_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Perplexing Revelations**

**A/N: I am absolutely blown away by the number of reviews that I have received for the last chapter. _Between 200-250 review!_ Thank you guys so much! I'm so lucky to have such awesome fans! For all of those who had questions for the last chapter, they will all be answered at the bottom on the chapter in my Author's Note! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the following chapter. Enjoy! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 12  
>(Isabella's POV)<strong>

Contentment. I can't even begin to explain how wonderful it felt to be curled up in my mate's arms naked in front of the fire. I know that we need to get back to the house, but it's something that I just don't care to do right now.

"I could stay like this forever," he murmured in my ear, echoing my thoughts exactly.

"I know, me too." I agreed and buried myself deeper into his chest as I ran my fingers over his muscular chest in tiny circles.

He leaned in and brought his hand under my chin and angled my lips up to his in a gentle kiss. I sighed against his lips in serenity and brought my hand behind his head, threading my fingers through his hair. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead against mine and let out a long breath. It was then that the fire in my throat chose to return, causing me to reach up and grasp my throat.

Noticing my discomfort, he removed my hands from my throat, placing a chaste kiss there. I had to gasp in surprise when the burn in my throat lessened to a tolerable tickle and I looked up at him in shock.

"We need to get you fed," was all that he said, though I knew that it was him that took some of the burn away, taking it into himself with his gift. I nodded frantically, knowing that if I was no longer feeling that burn, then he was. I couldn't let him be in pain for my sake, so I sat up quickly and reached for our clothes, tossing him his jeans, long-sleeved t-shirt, his black vest and his boots. I threw my dress on over my head, putting my arms through my sleeves.

We got to our feet and I quickly helped him put out the fire before we took off through the trees. This was the first time that I ran at vampire speed on my own and let me tell you… it was exhilarating. The forest passed by me so fast and yet I could see everything from the beads of dew on a spider's web to each individual piece of bark on the trees. I could see now why Edward said that he would never hit the trees, because it was so easy to dodge the branches and swerve out of the way of the trunks in my path, no matter the size.

We stopped on the top of a rock face that overlooked the Olympic Peninsula. Even though it was dark out, I could still see perfectly as if the sun was outside and shining brightly.

Jasper came up behind me and placed his hands on my hips, pulling my back flush against him.

I leaned to the side a bit so that I could look behind me and see his handsome face. "Do I get to do this myself now?" I smirked.

"Yep," he answered and placed a quick peck on the tip of my nose. "Now, close your eyes." He whispered into my ear, his lips ghosting over my skin.

I followed his instruction, closing my eyes and gasped in shock. You know how they say that when you lose one of your senses, your others are enhanced? Well, for a vampire, it is even more extreme. My sense of touch, hearing and smell were going crazy. It startled me slightly at first, but it only took a couple seconds for my advanced brain to catch up with what I was sensing.

"Now, what do you hear?" He asked me, though I was having trouble concentrating on anything but the way that his hands felt on my hips or the way his lips brushed against my ear lobe as he talked. However, I did my best to push past my distractions and extended my sense of hearing out as far as I could as I processed each individual sound.

"I hear the sound of wings flapping and birds chirping. I hear the 'hoot' of an owl as well as the sound of a small running brook." I responded.

"Good," he praised me. "Now concentrate on the sound of the brook. What do you hear intermingled with the sound?"

I focused on the sound of the water as it rushed over the rocks and found that I could hear the sound of a tongue lapping at the water.

Sensing my alertness, he continued to instruct me. "Now follow that sound further."

I followed coaching and suddenly could hear what he was talking about.

_Ba- Bum… _

_Ba-Bum… _

_Ba-Bum…_

The thumping of the beating heart only served to draw me to it as if I was hypnotized by the sound alone.

"Excellent…" I could feel his lips turning up into a smile as they lightly floated over the shell of my ear and down to my neck, causing me to shiver; it had nothing to do with the cold breeze the swiftly rushed at us carrying a sweet scent that resulted in my throat sporadically bursting into flames. "Take it," he demanded, his fingertips tracing their way down my body until he released me, taking a step back.

My eyes shot open as I sucked in another deep breath of the alluring fragrance before I let myself drift with the scent, barely aware of my movement as I ghosted down the incline to the narrow meadow where the small stream flowed. My body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch as I hesitated at the fem-fringed edge of the trees. I could see a big buck, two dozen antler points crowning his head at the streams edge, and the shadow-spotted shapes of four others heading eastward into the forest at a leisurely pace.

I centered myself around the scent of the male, the hot spot in his shaggy neck where the warmth pulsed the strongest. Only thirty yards – two or three bounds – between us. I tensed myself for the first leap.

But as my muscles bunched in preparation, the wind shifted, blowing stronger now, and from the south. I didn't stop to think, hurtling out of the trees in a path perpendicular to my original plan, scaring the elk into the forest, racing after a new fragrance so attractive that there wasn't a choice. It was compulsory.

The scent ruled me completely. I was single-minded as I traced it, aware only of the thirst and the smell that promised to quench it. The thirst got worse, so painful that it confused all my other thoughts and began to remind me of the burn of venom in my veins.

There was only one thing that had any chance of penetrating my focus now, an instinct more powerful, more basic than the need to quench the fire – it was the instinct to protect myself from danger; self-preservation.

I was suddenly alert to the fact that I was being followed. The pull of the irresistible scent warred with the impulse to turn and defend my hunt. A bubble of sound built in my chest, my lips pulled back of their own accord to expose my teeth in warning. My feet slowed, the need to protect my back struggling against the desire to quench my thirst.

And then I could hear my pursuer gaining, and defense won. As I spun, the rising sound ripped its way up my throat and out. The feral snarl coming from my own mouth was so unexpected that it brought me up short. It unsettled me for some reason and it cleared my head for a second – the thirst-driven haze receded, though the thirst burned on.

The wind shifted, blowing the smell of wet earth and coming rain across my face, further freeing me from the other scent's fiery grip – a scent so delicious it could only be human.

Jasper hesitated a few feet away, a desperate look on his face as his arms raised as if to embrace me – or restrain me – as he pushed calm at me through his gift. I knew that this was very similar to what he had went through not long ago when he slipped up and did not want me to experience the pain of taking human life as he did as he killed that family that was camping in the Canadian forest. His face was petrified, but intent and cautious at the same time as I froze, horrified at the thought that I was about to attack my own mate.

With a hard jerk, I straightened out of my defensive crouch. I held my breath as I refocused, fearing the power of the fragrance swirling up from the south. He could see the reason returning to my face and he took a step toward me, lowering his arms.

"I have to get away from here," I spat out through my teeth, using the breath I had.

Shock crossed his face and pushed out through his gift, though I don't think that he meant to do it. "_Can_ you leave?"

I didn't have time to ask him what he meant by that. I knew the ability to think clearly would last only as long as I could stop myself from thinking of –

I burst into a run again, a flat-out sprint straight north, concentrating solely on the uncomfortable feeling of sensory deprivation that seemed to be my body's only response to the lack of air. My one goal was to run far enough away that the scent behind me would be completely lost; impossible to find, even if I changed my mind…

Once again, I was aware of being followed, but I was sane this time. I fought against the instinct to breath – to use the flavors in the air to be sure that it was indeed my Jasper following after me. I didn't have to fight long, though I was running faster than I ever had before, shooting like a comet through the straightest path I could find in the trees. Jasper caught up with me after a short minute.

A new thought occurred to me, and I stopped dead, my feet planted. I was sure it must be safe here, but I held my breath just in case.

Jasper blew past me, surprised by my sudden freeze. He wheeled around and was at my side in a second. He put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes, shock still the dominant emotion on his face.

"How were you able to do that?" he demanded, reaching forward and grasping my shoulders.

When I opened my mouth to answer, I could taste the air – it was unpolluted now, with no trance of the compelling perfume to torment my thirst. I took a cautious breath and continued to test the air, completely distracted from the answer that I was about to give.

"Bella!" His voice rose and he shook me slightly to regain my attention. "How did you do it?"

"Run away?" I asked somewhat confused. He nodded frantically and I shrugged. "I held my breath."

"But _how_ did you stop hunting?" He pressed desperately.

I bit my lip and looked down, somewhat ashamed, feeling as though I did something wrong aside from growling at my mate. "When you came up behind me… I'm so sorry about that." I apologized.

He gave me a perplexed look. "Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one who was horribly careless. I should have known by now, especially after everything that I've been through in the last month that I needed to check the area for humans first. I assumed that no one would be so far from the trails. It was such a stupid mistake! You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I growled at you!" I was still horrified that I was physically capable of such blasphemy towards my own mate.

"Of course you did, that's only natural. But I can't understand how you ran away." He pressed again.

"What else could I do?" I asked. His attitude confused me – what did he want to have happened? "It might have been someone I know!"

His jaw became slack as he opened and closed it slightly as if he were at a loss for words. "My God, Bella. You shouldn't be able to do any of this. You shouldn't be so… so rational. You shouldn't be able to stand here discussing this with me calmly and coolly. And, much more than any of that, you should not have been able to break off mid-hunt with the scent of human blood in the air. As you know, even mature vampires have difficulty with that – we're always very careful of where we hunt so as not to put ourselves in the path of temptation. Bella, you're behaving like you're decades rather than days old."

Even through the shock and pride, I could see the slight disappointment and shame in his eyes. I knew that it wasn't anything that I did that was making him feel this way, but more towards himself.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," I murmured, pulling myself against him and wrapping my arms around him tightly. His eyebrows creased in uncertainty and I felt the need to elucidate myself. "I don't mean to make you feel bad about yourself. You're stronger than you realize, even if you don't realize it yet."

He looked at me and smiled, sending me his appreciation, love and affection. "Thanks, darlin', I appreciate your faith in me more than you know. Maybe with your strength and belief in me I will do better from now on."

I rose up onto my tip toes and pressed my lips against his passionately before pulling back and pecking his lips once again before dropping back down on to my flats.

"I will do my best to always encourage you and push you in the directions that you want to take in life, no matter what they are, though you don't need anyone but faith in yourself to accomplish those goals." I disclosed tenderly.

His lip quirked in a smile and began to turn me around again as he did before, holding me against his body. "Thanks sweetheart, now let's get you fed. You've got to be thirsty."

I looked up behind me at him and gave him a look. Of course I was now! Now that he'd brought it up again!

I tried to swallow and then sighed, closing my eyes like he had taught me before to help me concentrate and extend my senses. I let them range out around me, tensed this time in case of another onslaught of the delicious taboo scent.

Jasper dropped his hands, not even breathing while I listened farther and farther out into the web of green life, sifting through the scents and sounds for something not totally repellant to my thirst. There was a hint of something different, a faint trail to the east…

My eyes flashed open once again, but my focus was still on sharper senses as I turned and darted silently eastward. The ground sloped steeply upward almost at once, and I ran in a hunting crouch, close to the ground, taking to the trees when that was easier. I sensed rather than heard Jasper with me, flowing quietly through the woods, letting me lead.

The vegetation thinned as we climbed higher; the scent of pitch and resin grew more powerful, as did the trail I followed – it was a warm scent, sharper than the smell of elk and more appealing like the mountain lion, but a little bit different. A few seconds more and I could hear the muted padding of immense feet, so much subtler than the crunch of hooves. The sound was up – in the branches rather than on the ground. Automatically I darted into the boughs as well, gaining the strategic higher position, halfway up the towering silver fir.

The soft thud of paws continued stealthily beneath me now; the rich scent was very close. My eyes pinpointed the movement linked with the sound and I saw the tawny hide of the great cat slinking along the wide branch of a spruce just down and to the left of my perch. He was a medium sized wild cat – easily four 80 to 105 centimeters. His eyes were intent on the ground beneath; the cat hunted, too. I caught the smell of something smaller, bland next to the aroma of my prey, cowering in brush below the tree. The lynx's tail twitched spasmodically as he prepared to spring. (A/N: A lynx is a large cat that has spots like a cheetah, but has longer hair and almost looks like it has a beard. I did the research and lynxes are native to the Olympic Peninsula as well as other colder regions. The lynx in this story is a Canada lynx and you can find more information on them as well as other kinds of lynxes at this site: wiki/Lynx)

With a light bound, I sailed through the air and landed on the lynx's branch. He felt the shiver of the wood and whirled, shrieking surprise and defiance. He clawed the space between us, his eyes bright with fury.

Half-crazed with thirst, I ignored the exposed fangs and hooked claws and launched myself at him, knocking us both to the forest floor.

It wasn't much of a fight. His raking claws could have been caressing fingers for all the impact they had on my skin. His teeth could find no purchase against my shoulder or my throat. His weight was nothing. My teeth unerringly sought his throat and his instinctive resistance was pitifully feeble against my strength. My jaws locked easily over the precise point where the heat flow concentrated.

It was effortless as biting into butter. My teeth were steel razors; they cut through the fur and fat and sinews like they weren't there.

The flavor was wrong, but the blood was hot and wet, similar to the lion that Ares had brought me this morning. It soothed the ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. The cat's struggles grew more and more feeble, and his screams choked off with a gurgle. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, heating even my fingertips and toes.

The lynx was finished before I was. The thirst flared again when he ran dry and I shoved his carcass off my body in disgust. How could I still be thirst after all that? I wasn't after the mountain lion. Then again, the mountain lion was much larger than this lynx, easily 3 or 4 times my mass, so therefore offered more blood.

I wrenched myself erect in one quick more. Standing, I realized I was a bit of a mess. I wiped my face off on the back of my arm and tried to fix my dress. The claws that had been so ineffectual against my skin had had more success with the thin satin.

"Hmm," Jasper said. I looked up to see him leaning casually against a tree trunk, watching me with that sexy smirk on his face.

"I guess I could have done that better." I was covered in dirt, my hair knotted, my dress bloodstained and hanging in tatters. None of the Cullen's, aside from maybe Emmett, came home from hunting trips looking like this.

"You did perfectly fine," he assured me. "You just were very enticing to watch and it was hard to stand my ground and not take you in my arms and ravage you." He admitted, pulling with one arm flush against his body, the bulge in his pants evident through his jeans. "Not to mention, I loved the new improvements to your dress."

I kissed his lips, pulling back when the burn forced itself back to my attention. "Why am I still thirsty?"

"Because you're young."

I sighed. "And I don't suppose there are any other wild cats nearby."

He shook his head. "You're lucky you've stumbled on two in one day. There are plenty of deer, though."

I made a face as I brushed a curl out of his face. "They don't smell as good."

"Herbivores; the meat-eaters smell more like humans," He explained.

"Not that much like humans," I disagreed, trying not to remember.

"We could go back," he said solemnly, but there was a teasing light in his eye. "Whoever it was out there, if those campers were men, they probably wouldn't even mind death if you were the one delivering it." His gaze ran over my ravaged dress again. "In fact, they would think that they were already dead and gone to heave the moment they saw you."

I rolled my eyes and snorted, knowing that he definitely wasn't serious but was trying to make like of a grim situation in his eyes. "Let's go hunt some stinking herbivores."

We found a large herd of mule deer as we reluctantly ran back toward home. He hunted with me this time, now that I'd gotten the hang of it. I brought down a large buck, making nearly as much of a mess as I had with the lynx. He'd finished two before I was done with the first, not a hair ruffled, not a spot on his grey shirt or his black vest. We chased the scattered and terrified herd, but instead of feeding again, this time I watched carefully to see how he was able to hunt so neatly.

All the times that I had wished that I could have seen Edward when he would go hunting, I had secretly been just a little relieved. Because now that I was seeing a vampire hunt in front of my eyes, I realized that it would have been horrifying for a human. Seeing any of them hunt would finally make them look like vampires to me.

Of course, it was much different from this perspective, as a vampire myself out hunting with one that was my mate. But I doubted that even my human eyes would have missed the beauty here with Jasper.

It was a surprisingly sensual experience to observe Jasper hunt and I can see now what he meant about wanting to ravage me while I was fighting that lynx. His smooth spring was like the sinuous strike of a snake; his hands were so sure, so strong, so completely inescapable; his full lips were perfect as they parted gracefully over his gleaming teeth with a few strands of blond curls falling in front of his eyes. He was glorious. I felt a sudden jolt of both pride and desire. He was mine. Nothing could ever separate him from me now. Our mating bond as well as the fact that I was too strong to be torn from his side would keep us together always.

He was very quick. He turned to me and gazed at me, smirking at my gloating expression as well as the lust in my emotions. "No longer thirsty?" he grinned seductively.

I shrugged. "You distracted me."

He chuckled loudly. "Are you done for today? Or did you want to continue?"

"Done, I think." I felt very full, sort of sloshy, even. I wasn't sure how much more liquid would fit into my body. But the burn in my throat was only muted. Then again, I'd known that thirst was just an inescapable part of this life. And worth it. I felt in control. Perhaps my sense of security was false, but I did feel pretty good.

He held out his hand to me. I took it, and his skin felt warmer than before. His cheek was faintly flushed, the shadows under his orange eyes all but vanished. I was unable to resist stroking his face again, and again. I forgot about everything as I stared into his shimmering orange orbs.

I stretched up on my toes and wrapped my arms around him. His arms locked around my waist and pulled me tight against his body. His lips crushed down on mine, but they still felt soft. Like before, it was as if the touch of his skin, his lips, his hands, was sinking right through my smooth, hard skin and into my new bones to the very core of my body. I loved this man, my mate, more than I could ever dare to imagine as he kissed me so fearlessly, so forcefully. I responded to his intensity and then suddenly, we were falling.

"Oops," I said, and he laughed underneath me. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that. Are you okay?"

He stroked my face. "Slightly better than okay," he assured me before bringing his lips back to my own for another round of love making.

**A/N: Well? What did everyone think of her first experience hunting for herself? I'd love to hear your thoughts! What do you think will happen when they get back to the house with the rest of the Cullen's? Also, I got the hunting scene from SM's Breaking Dawn with a few changes! So, props go to her on that! REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**SkylerBlack:**i have a question that was brought up from this chapter the part where peter was explaining about how once bella is fed jasper will fight through and claim bella so he is the domanate personalility and not Eres. and that the major would alow it because for the first time bella will need jasper.

well i was wondering...is the major gonna treat bella different? from the previous chapters when the major came out, he was domanent and comanding to everyone but he treated bella as an equal, his eyes and voice softened slightly when he spoke to her, i mean you could still tell it was the major but with bella he was different, more caring and affectionate (like a mate should be) so i was wondering if that was going to change?

will the major continue to treal bella the way she deserves? like his equal (tho he will deff still be protective of her and all but take her wants needs and desires and opinion into consideration) or are you gonna have it be like most fics where jaspers the sweet caring compassionate loving mate and the major has rules where she has to obey or get punished? im hoping you dont do that. i like your major. i like how hes incharge and domanates everyone else but bella he treats her simaler to how jasper treats her. except not as publicly affectionate. just a respectable afectionate. anyway can u answer my question myb in the next chapter or in a PM? im really hoping your major is a comanding asswhole when it comes to bella and make he follow rules like shes a pet or something. i never liked that version of major, it was to arcaiac for my liking.

i guess im just to opinionated, independent and carfree that id make a horrible mate if that was how it was supposed to be.

**Xo BellaItalia oX:**_Yes, the Major will still be treating Bella as he had in previous chapters like the way that she deserves. There will be no punishments for messing up, because he knows that she is his equal in every way and that even though he is the dominant in their relationship, there are other ways to go about showing his dominance. I agree completely with you, so to answer your question, the Major will remain as you saw him in earlier chapters towards Bella. __ Thanks for the review and Keep reading! If you have any more questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in the next Author's Note like so! – Bella'Xo_

**darkness2light65:**What exactly is jasper naught ares going to do he can still sense everything right? Or is that with the major I'm a little confused but overall I absolutely love this fic

**XoBellaItaliaoX:**_I'm a little confused as to what you're asking, so if I am not answering this right, post it in my reviews and clarify what you were trying to ask me. So instead, I will tell you how I portray each of Jasper's personalities:_

_First, there's Jasper: He's the dominant personality. He's the sweet, sensitive southern gentleman that we all love. He's still an amazing fighter and is just as good as his counter parts. He might be a little bashful about his scars and he is a very generous love maker in the sack._

Then, there's the Major: He's Jasper's alter that was created in order to deal with the things Maria put him through so that Jasper would no longer suffer from emotional trauma. He's ruthless, cocky, arrogant, merciless and very dominant as he demands respect. He is proud of his scars and very possessive as well as an undefeated warrior. He appears during great emotional stress or any tactical, battle situations. He is equivalent to Bella's Sanyo and is the one known as the God of War.

And finally, we have their demon: I would write him from The God of War's POV, though I don't usually show it, because he is impossible to understand. He is completely feral and animalistic and primal, so he doesn't necessarily have thoughts per say but rather a jumbled up mess. I usually do Bella's pov when he makes an appearance. He perceives everyone as a possible threat and only won't attack if they are being submissive in some form. Though, he won't ever attack his mate, even if others don't know that at first. He is undefeated as well, but even more so, as no one has a chance in hell if he comes out. He runs completely on instinct and only appears in serious situations regarding his mate or if he has been starved or tortured for too long, or if the other two persona's fly that far off the handle.

**dramaqueen1917**: Loved this chapter. Question: If the family hadn't run up to help Alice, would Bella have pulled out her shield? And will Alice get what's coming for her?

**XoBellaItaliaoX:**_To be honest, I'm not sure how Bella would have reacted if the family didn't come to help her. I had always intended it to be the way that I wrote it, so I never really thought about it. I guess you'll just have to use your imagination! Alice will get what she deserves in the end, though I can't exactly tell you how that will happen! _

**kirallie:** Great story, hope there's more soon. Why has Alice done all this?

**XoBellaItaliaoX:**_ I can't answer that now, but I promise that I will reveal everything behind Alice's issues before the end of the story! _

**Check out my newest stories!**

**'Death is Only the Beginning'**_what happens if Bella never makes it to Forks because Maria snatches her before she can make it to the airport? Being Jasper's mate, the Cullen's were expecting her and find out that she has been kidnapped and forced into the Southern Vampire Wars. Will they be able to save her from the hell that they know is coming or will chaos erupt when the God of War returns to the South? J/B_

**'Letting Go & Giving In**_**'**__Isabella Swan is in love with her best friend Jasper Whitlock, but he is dating someone else. Will they find their happily ever afters with each other? Will they let go or give in to the love that is obviously there? Read and find out! Jasper/Bella All Human_

**'Instinctual Reactions'**_What would happen is Jasper was the one to find his true soul mate in Renesmee instead of Jacob? How would things be different? After Nes grows up, she & her Major learn what true love is even with all of the hurdles that life throws at them, especially when word gets out that the God of War found his mate. And what of the Volturi? Will they take what happened without retaliating? Renesmee/Jasper_

**'Fear Doesn't Rule You'**_Years after the Cullen's leave, Bella is trying to adjust to life after college. However, Victoria has other plans. Jasper Whitlock comes to her rescue and he helps her heal only to bring more drama and horror than most can handle in one life time. Not to mention, a little romance as she learns what it means to be the mate of the most feared vampire in existence, the God of War. Jasper/Bella_

**'The Chronicles of the **_**Fallen'**__Collab w/dramaqueen1917: When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning... Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
><span>'Dhampir' <span>**COMPLETED!**  
><span>'Far Fetched Realities'<span>  
><span>'Mirror Image'<span>  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever  
>'The Heart's Desire'<br>'Intricate Beauty'  
>'Never What It Seems'<br>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<p>

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
><span>'Unbreakable Faith'<span>  
>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'<br>'Letting Go and Giving In'  
>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'<br>'Elemental Bella'  
>'Death is Only the Beginning'<br>'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
>'Instinctual Reactions;<br>'How You Make Me Feel'  
>'Undisclosed Desires'<p>

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Perplexing Revelations**

**A/N:**** For all of those who had questions for the last chapter, they will all be answered at the bottom on the chapter in my Author's Note! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the following chapter. Enjoy!****– Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

_He chuckled loudly. "Are you done for today? Or did you want to continue?"_

_"Done, I think." I felt very full, sort of sloshy, even. I wasn't sure how much more liquid would fit into my body. But the burn in my throat was only muted. Then again, I'd known that thirst was just an inescapable part of this life. And worth it. I felt in control. Perhaps my sense of security was false, but I did feel pretty good._

_He held out his hand to me. I took it, and his skin felt warmer than before. His cheek was faintly flushed, the shadows under his orange eyes all but vanished. I was unable to resist stroking his face again, and again. I forgot about everything as I stared into his shimmering orange orbs._

_I stretched up on my toes and wrapped my arms around him. His arms locked around my waist and pulled me tight against his body. His lips crushed down on mine, but they still felt soft. Like before, it was as if the touch of his skin, his lips, his hands, was sinking right through my smooth, hard skin and into my new bones to the very core of my body. I loved this man, my mate, more than I could ever dare to imagine as he kissed me so fearlessly, so forcefully. I responded to his intensity and then suddenly, we were falling._

_"Oops," I said, and he laughed underneath me. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that. Are you okay?"_

_He stroked my face. "Slightly better than okay," he assured me before bringing his lips back to my own for another round of love making._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>**  
>(Isabella's POV)<strong>

Jasper leaned forward and placed a light and gentle kiss on my lips, pulling back slightly only to trace the outline of my lips with his finger. He caught the small dribble of blood from my previous meal with his finger and held it up to show me. I wanted to return the sensation I felt when he so lovingly traced my lips, so I leaned up slightly and licked his finger, taking the drop of crimson ambrosia off with me before I took his finger in my mouth, my lips closed around it, sucking it.

He slid his finger in and out of my mouth a few more times. Each time, I hungrily sucked his finger, licking it around with my tongue. He, in turn, leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth, sticking out his tongue to take what little bit of blood was left. I felt his hand behind my head, holding it as he repositioned his lips to lean in to kiss my lips dead on.

The feeling of his lips upon mine was pure heavenly. I closed my eyes and became lost in pleasure. As his tongue probed my mouth, I felt my panties become wet. Our tongues circled each other as when we continued to kiss. Oh, I could kiss this man for hours. I never feel more complete than when we are together this way.

The more we kissed, the more blissed out I became. I hardly noticed that Jasper had guided me next to him on the forest floor. We were lying so close and I could smell his manliness and sensational scent with each breath I took.

He held me close as we continued to kiss. My hands crept under his shirt and massaged his back. I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tried to pull it up over his head. He stopped kissing me long enough to help remove his shirt. Then, he took the bottom of my dress and pulled it back over my head, tossing it aside. I shivered, though it had nothing to do with the air around us, for vampires could not be affected by the cold.

I snuggled to get closer to him, my skin aching to touch his. He wrapped his arms around my body once again, holding me tightly. He unhooked my bra, his sparkling eyes, combined with the warm rising sun's rays, his naked skin, and those tantalizing kisses caused me to melt in his arms.

The intense kissing caused my nipples to become erect. He obviously noticed as his hand slipped between us and he gently massaged my breast. He nearly drove me insane from his caressing. When he lightly pinched my nipples, I couldn't help but to moan deeply.

I felt his lips kissing down my neck. God, I loved that his gift was able to tell him exactly what he was doing to me, though I had a feeling that he would still be this amazing even without his gift. I turned onto my back, giving him better access. Instinctively, I arched my back as his mouth approached my nipples. His kisses drove me absolutely wild!

Jasper continued to tease my nipples with his tongue. His strong hands roamed over my claves as they vigorously rubbed my smooth legs. His hands slid upwards over my thighs. I felt his fingertips trace the edge of my panties. And when his fingers slowly glided across the crotch of my panties, I thought I'd go insane. He knew what he was doing as a wicked little grin formed on his face.

Lost in my passion, I hadn't realized that he had begun to remove my panties as I felt him hook a finger into each side of my panties and begin to pull them down over my hips in one swift motion. I lifted my hips so he could slide them down with ease.

I felt his kisses continue down my tummy. His lips explored my belly button and below. His forearms parted my legs, making my lower lips vulnerable to his touch. His fingertips lightly touched the smooth outside.

Jasper lid his fingers in between the damp folds, stroking slowly. His mouth nibbled gently around my sensitive bud, sending shivers throughout my body. I felt his thumbs open the folds and his soft wet tongue lick inside. Moaning, I squirmed as his tongue lapped up my juices. My brain went, getting frothy as I felt myself being sent to the edge.

'_God, I wanted him so badly. I needed him, my mate.' _

I reached up and undid his jeans and belt. While I got them down, my efforts were not as eloquent as his. When he saw my grin, he stood up, freed himself of them and kicked them aside.

While he was standing, I got a great view of my Jasper's member. I tentatively licked it to taste it. I loved the taste of my mate and opened my mouth, taking him inside as I sucked him, drawing him deep within my mouth. My fingers wandered around him and ghosted over top of his soft skin, feeling the occasional bumps from the crescent shaped marks that made me feel so safe.

I felt his fingers in my hair as my lips slid up and down him, pressing my tongue flat and squeezing my lips as I continued to suck hard and deep, feeling the head of his sex hitting the back of my throat. His primal groans let me know he was enjoying my mouth riding him. It gave me confidence to know that he enjoyed what I was doing since I had no experience in this area.

Jasper pulled his member out of my mouth and guided me back to the ground. I positioned myself on my side and he slid up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so close.

He kissed me and whispered, "Are you sure that you're not too sore?" I shook my head no as I snuggled back to him. "Okay, I love you, darlin'."

"I love you too," I whispered.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once and they were touching all of the right places. Jasper guided the tip of his se to my entrance and slowly slid in. I was so comfortable in his arms and wet from all of the foreplay and from our earlier round of love making that entry was easy.

Once inside me, he stopped and asked me how I am doing. I tilted my head back and smiled. He kissed my nose. I felt him slide out slowly then back in. He was so gentle with me, slowly moving in and out. The love juices flowed like water from a tap. He continued to pleasure me with a steady rhythm. In a few moments, I felt my muscles contracting around him. He knew I was close and picked up his tempo.

My body started to shake and he knew my release was coming.

"Come with me, Isabella," he whispered and kissed my neck, biting into his mating mark. I felt him shaking as I shuddered with his arms holding me tight, sharing his amazing experience.

We were still for a while. I loved the feeling of him still inside me. I never felt more complete then when I'm here like this in his arms. He kissed the back of my neck and then the side of his mating mark, lightly stroking my tummy and my breasts. Oh, this has been as close to heaven as I have ever experienced.

I needed to hiss him, so I turned over. As he slid out of me, I snuggled up to his face. I licked his luscious lips. I loved to feel his tongue. He wrapped his arms around me and slid his leg in between mine. Our legs were all twisted together. We kissed and I closed my eyes, wanting to save a memory of this moment to keep forever.

I knew that we needed to get back to the house after this, but for the moment, I was going to milk it for all it was worth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown POV)<strong>

I continued to watch the Major and his mate as they ran back toward the mansion that housed the coven of veggie vamps. I knew that my sire would not be happy that the two of them were mated and I was not looking forward to being the one to deliver that specific piece of news. Not to mention the fact that the Major seems to be coming back to himself. I didn't know how that fragment of information would be taken, unlike the other news.

I sighed as I stepped out from behind my hiding place off in the distance near a large rock face as I watched them disappear through the trees. I turned around and took off back to my sire, taking care to stay clear of those pesky oversized mutts along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** This was just a little filler chapter that I hope you enjoyed regardless. Who do you think the unknown POV is? Why are they watching Jasper and Bella? The next chapter will be Jasper and Bella returning to the Cullen's house and their first confrontation with Bella as a vampire. ANY THOUGHTS ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note.<strong>

**princesspurple4404: Love the fanfic:) I was wondering if Bella would have an alter ego like Jasper's major and god of war; Ares? Would she have the name Goddess of War? If so it would be cool to have a dominant and firece side to bella..**

_Yes, Bella will have alters that are equal to Jasper's, what with her being his equal in every way._

**JackSkellington'sBride: Your chapter (the hunt) was very very similar to Breaking Dawn part 2 did you intend that? that was awesome though all the details I could see it so clearly in my head I felt like I was standing in the distance watching... Please update soon!**

_Yes, I intended for it to be similar, though I changed a few of the aspects like the humans that she was going after, some of the conversation between her and Jasper, where she started her hunt… but I wanted her first hunt to be as close to the original as I could get it because when it comes to her vampire abilities, she still possesses the same ones as the SM's version, but a little bit more feral since she is Jasper's mate, not Edward's. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!_

* * *

><p><strong>To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX <strong>_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
><span>'Dhampir'<span> **COMPLETED!**  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever'  
>'Intricate Beauty'<br>'Never What It Seems'  
>'The Major'<br>'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
>'Unbreakable Faith'<br>'The Heart's Desire'  
>'Elemental Bella'<br>'Overwhelming Darkness'** NEW!**  
>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'<br>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
>'Death is Only the Beginning'<br>'Instinctual Reactions'  
>'How You Make Me Feel'<br>'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
>- Bella'Xo<em><br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I ****only do this for fun.**

**Perplexing Revelations**

**A/N: **** Check out my NEW COVER! Let me know what you think! I hope y'all like it! ;-)**

**For all of those who had questions for the last chapter, they will all be answered at the bottom on the chapter in my Author's Note! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the following chapter. Enjoy!**– **Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>****(Jasper's POV)**

I entered the house with Isabella behind me as I acted as somewhat of a shield over her. I had been having random flashbacks over the last few days of my life with the Cullen's, but I still didn't feel those emotional ties to them. It was like everything that I had been seeing happened to someone else. It felt like I had the same emotional connections to them that the Major inside of me did, though, that wasn't really saying much. He didn't truly care for anyone except our mate. He may have a high respect for his Captain and his mate, but that was as far as their relationship ran. He mostly remained civil with anyone else for my sake.

I kept Bella's hand gripped within my own as we made our way into the living room where the smell of vampire and their emotional signatures were the strongest. It was clear by their nervous emotions that they all had something to say now that I was more lucid and could recognize that they were no threat to myself or my mate.

I stopped our decent into the room next to the couch, but did not sit down or move closer. I wanted to make sure that I had all of them in my line of sight as well as the nearest exit closest to me. My military brain had taken note of all possible exits and emotions and deemed it safe for now. I would have never subjected my mate to this kind of scrutiny if that wasn't the case, even though I could tell that everyone in the room, aside from Peter and Charlotte were wary of me, just as I was wary of them, regardless of what I had started to remember. After all, the last time I had been in their presence, my mate had nearly been killed.

"About that, Jasper," Edward had suddenly spoke up. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry to the both of you. I know that there is no excuse for my actions, but I just wanted a chance to be able to explain everything and hopefully clear the air, even if I am not forgiven – which I would completely understand if I wasn't."

I looked back at my mate as I silently asked her what her thoughts on the matter were. Her eyes conveyed hesitancy, but a curiosity that couldn't be ignored.

I sighed, looking back toward Edward and nodded once. "We will hear you out."

Obvious relief etched it's way through his system as well as being shown in his entire stance, however, he was clearly still anxiously nervous about our reactions to what we had to say.

"It all started when I first met you, Bella." Edward began. "At first, I was completely befuddled when it came to you and your silent mind that first day when I saw you across the canteen. You intrigued me and appealed to my curious nature. But then I smelled your scent for the first time." His voice grew grim as he spoke of it, his eyes darkening slightly.

I growled warningly to him, causing his attention to snap back towards me before the cleared back up to their normal golden color.

"I apologize for that." I muttered in shame.

"Edward and I have been talking ever since Bella first started her change and he was reassembled. You will understand his reactions just as I have soon enough, I promise." Carlisle vowed, sticking up for his first companion.

I narrowed my eyes, still not liking that my mate affected him this way, even in her vampire form, but nodded anyway as I told him to continue with his story.

He let out a sigh before he began again. "It was like someone or something else took over me and forced me down, making me think all of these horrible things about how I could kill her and take her blood. It made me believe that she was made for me and that she was mine for the taking. I couldn't understand this reaction and it scared me, resulting in me leaving town for Denali. When I was away from her scent and was able to think clearly, I felt like myself again and I knew that that way of thinking was wrong and I couldn't give myself the chance to let that scene play out."

He paused for a moment before he picked up his story again. "While I was there, I got really down on myself for those momentary thoughts. But then towards the end of my stay, I had also gotten really angry. I would think 'how dare this human girl control my life and drive me away from my home and my family? I was a vampire, for crying out loud!' So, it was then that I decided to beat my inner vampire down and get to know her so that I could take control back over my body.

"It was hard at first, but I was able to do it and the more I got to know her, the more I was able to take myself back. It wasn't until that day after I had saved Bella from Tyler's mini van that things had begun to change. It was the day that _Alice_ had first come to talk to me about how she saw Bella and I together as mates and instilled the idea in my head that she was mine."

I growled at hearing this. How could I not? The thought of anyone besides me possessing my mate made me angry and I couldn't stand it.

I suddenly felt calm infiltrate my system and I immediately found it's source as Isabella looked up at me with worry and concern in her eyes. It involuntarily warmed me and calmed my inner beast. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before I turned back to Edward, ready to continue to listen.

"Anyway, after those thoughts were planted in my head, I couldn't help but to not see the possibilities of her and I together. The more time that we spent together, the more I fell deeper and deeper in love with her." He looked wistfully at my mate as he said this, but then quickly looked away as I pulled her tighter to me in a possessive manner.

Edward's eyebrows suddenly creased together as he looked down towards his feet as he seemed to be relieving something in his mind. "For some reason, the more that I began to fall in love with her, higher a possessiveness inside of me would climb. I didn't think anything of it though, thinking that it just had to do with the mating bond, because all vampires were possessive of their mates. It wasn't until after the fiasco with James that I began to doubt my reasoning; after I had tasted her blood for the very first time."

I felt a realization flare up inside of Isabella and I couldn't help but to turn to her and look down at her in question.

"It's when things started to change between us." She explained, though she was talking to Edward. "You started becoming almost overly possessive of me and started to control just about everything that I did from who I spoke to, to what I ate." She paused thoughtfully for a moment and then continued. "At the time, I just thought that it was because you cared about me and only wanted the best for me. But now, as you explain everything and how you were feeling, I understand that that wasn't it."

He shook his head in objection. "No, you're wrong about that part. I cared about you, I loved – love – you," he corrected himself. "But it was as if something was _driving_ me to behave that way and I had no other choice but to obey."

"We came to the conclusion that it was his vampire side of him being possessive over his singer's blood." Carlisle clarified for us and the rest of the vampires in the room. "Just like a vampire side is responsible for the mating instincts and any other vampiric instincts, such as protecting a kill or fighting off an enemy, it is the same thing."

"I don't understand?" Esme spoke up, touching her mate's arm affectionately with worry and wonder both lacing her tone. "What does this all mean?"

He placed his hand over his mate's and patted it softly. "Most of us, aside from maybe Emmett and Charlotte can't understand this, but a singer's blood is like an aphrodisiac. It compels their vampire side to act a certain way, just as their mate and other instincts instruct them to do. A lot of it is done without the vampire really noticing what is happening and so few vampires actually chance running across their singer, let alone have the restraint to let them live and confront them on a daily basis, that it is hard to recognize until you break it down after something drastically changes. For example, if Bella hadn't been changed, Edward would never have known that that was happening to him, because everything would have come so natural."

Everyone around us started nodding in understanding and it was then that Emmett spoke up for the first time. "I understand completely. Now that I think back on it, when I first ran across my singer, I didn't realize what was happening to me until his blood was no longer tempting me and I was fully sated. I can only imagine what it would have been like to have to face it every day and then get a taste of it, only to have to continue to push to resist that instinct that demanded you to drink." He shivered slightly for affect.

Edward nodded at that before he spoke, "It almost felt as though I was protecting a kill, but at the time, I thought that I was protecting my mate."

"But there is one thing that I don't understand?" Bella's soft voice rang out. "If that was the case, then why did you leave me after my birthday?"

It was then that Edward's eyes became narrowed as he shot a look across the room to the one vampire who didn't seem as though this was something that she didn't have knowledge of.

_Alice._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Uh Oh! It looks like we are starting to uncover more about Edward and the reasons why he was acting like he was. But do you believe him? What was Alice's part in this and why? Any ideas? REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**vanillacookies99:** Another amazing chapter, but to **eyespyplagiarism: **the inspiration might have come from the original breaking dawn book, it happened there too. Shouldn't you be looking for worse "plagiarism"

_Thanks for looking out for me, babe! You're the best!_

_I'm sorry to inform you, **eyespyplagarism**, I didn't take that from any FF story, not to mention, I have never read that story before. In case you can't tell, I'm not the biggest Alice fan in the world, so I wouldn't read a story between her and Bella. I got it from the Breaking Dawn story, because I wanted to have Bella's first hunt done in a similar manner. Also, this IS a Twilight FanFiction, so you should expect to see similarities like that between just about every one of the Bella Twilight FF's, especially the retellings, shouldn't you? I think that if you are going to look for that kind of thing, you should at LEAST know the story that the FF is about?! I'm not saying this to be mean, but it's just common knowledge and what you had written in my reviews wasn't the nicest thing to say, especially since Black-Rose-of-Night got her scene from the same source; SM's Breaking Dawn. _

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringe****ment is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Perplexing Revelations**

**A/N:**** Woo Hoo! I was so happy when I saw the number of reviews I had between this last chapter and this one! Nearly 140 reviews! 100 of them within the first day! I'm humbled by you guys! Thank you so much!**

**For all of those who had questions for the last chapter, they will all be answered at the bottom on the chapter in my Author's Note! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the following chapter. Enjoy!**– **Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<br>(Jasper's POV)**_

_"We came to the conclusion that it was his vampire side of him being possessive over his singer's blood." Carlisle clarified for us and the rest of the vampires in the room. "Just like a vampire side is responsible for the mating instincts and any other vampiric instincts, such as protecting a kill or fighting off an enemy, it is the same thing."_

_"I don't understand?" Esme spoke up, touching her mate's arm affectionately with worry and wonder both lacing her tone. "What does this all mean?"_

_He placed his hand over his mate's and patted it softly. "Most of us, aside from maybe Emmett and Charlotte can't understand this, but a singer's blood is like an aphrodisiac. It compels their vampire side to act a certain way, just as their mate and other instincts instruct them to do. A lot of it is done without the vampire really noticing what is happening and so few vampires actually chance running across their singer, let alone have the restraint to let them live and confront them on a daily basis, that it is hard to recognize until you break it down after something drastically changes. For example, if Bella hadn't been changed, Edward would never have known that that was happening to him, because everything would have come so natural."_

_Everyone around us started nodding in understanding and it was then that Emmett spoke up for the first time. "I understand completely. Now that I think back on it, when I first ran across my singer, I didn't realize what was happening to me until his blood was no longer tempting me and I was fully sated. I can only imagine what it would have been like to have to face it every day and then get a taste of it, only to have to continue to push to resist that instinct that demanded you to drink." He shivered slightly for affect._

_Edward nodded at that before he spoke, "It almost felt as though I was protecting a kill, but at the time, I thought that I was protecting my mate."_

_"But there is one thing that I don't understand?" Bella's soft voice rang out. "If that was the case, then why did you leave me after my birthday?"_

_It was then that Edward's eyes became narrowed as he shot a look across the room to the one vampire who didn't seem as though this was something that she didn't have knowledge of._

_Alice._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<br>****(Jasper's POV)**

I could feel it in her emotions. She was getting ready to bolt, but where? I didn't know. She could bolt out of the house to avoid having to reveal her part in all of this, or she could try to bolt towards my mate and attack her, thinking that if Bella was out of the way that that there would be nothing in her way to winning me back?

My mate looked up at me with concern as I pushed her slightly behind me, just in case the latter came true and narrowed my eyes at Alice. Bella followed my gaze and immediately, the same bubble that I was told about from after she woke up engulfed Alice so that she could not do neither of the possibilities that rang from the word 'escape' in her emotions.

However, now, the only problem was that I couldn't feel her emotions and Edward couldn't read her mind. But, at least for now, she was unable to escape and we were able to question her from whatever other answers we received from Edward's story.

A thought then struck my head and I looked down at my mate as Alice began to panic and run her hands over the impenetrable bubble that was keeping her trapped within it's grasp.

"Darlin'? Do you think you can separate the mental protection from the physical shield so that I can feel her emotions and Edward can read her mind?" I asked her calmly as I ran my fingertips gently across the side of her neck and slightly under her ear in order to keep her newborn reactions at bay. Though, she surprised everyone with how tame she was compared to other newborns that we have all seen and heard about, she still was skittish and had her newborn instincts.

Bella bit her lip anxiously and looked between me and the bubble holding Alice. "I-I'm not sure?!" She answered in a quiet voice, though everyone could hear her perfectly thanks to our vampire enhanced abilities.

My eyes shifted towards my Captain, silently asking him if he had any answers for us at the moment. He smiled slightly as he pulled his mate in front of him since the threat seemed to be neutralized for the moment and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her platinum blonde hair.

"She can do it." Peter confirmed and his eyes flickered downward slightly as he focused his attention towards Bella. "Concentrate on the bubble." He instructed her. "Picture it as if there were layers to it."

Bella closed her eyes and concentrated as she did as Peter told her to do.

To be safe since she was more vulnerable with her eyes closed, I couldn't help but wrap one of my arms around her waist, just in case I had to push her behind me for some reason. She was my top priority and I would never let anything or anyone harm her in any way.

"Good girl," Peter encouraged her. "Now, picture one of those layers being the part that protects the person within the shield from mental attacks. Make the shield thinner by removing that layer."

I watched as Bella's brows scrunched together as she concentrated on what Peter was instructing her to do. Suddenly, I was hit with a new set of feelings consisting of anger, envy, jealousy, irritation, panic...

"You did it!" Edward announced, causing Bella's eyes to snap open and look quickly from Edward to her shield as it still held Alice securely inside just as she was before. Only now she would not be able to hide behind Bella's shield in order to keep her information from reaching us.

"Wow, I did do it, didn't I?!" She grinned as she looked back up at me before turning completely around so that her back was now facing me and her attention was direction on Peter. "How is it possible that you are able to do that?!"

He quirked a brow. "What? Tell you what to do in order to make your gift work like that?!" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

He shrugged. "I just know. It's the same way as me knowing that it's going to start to rain tomorrow at two o'clock in the afternoon and that the Mariner's are going to win their game tonight."

"But how does it work?" Carlisle interrupted full of curiosity and intrigue. "Does the information just randomly come to you at certain times or... "

He shook his head. "If I want to know something specific, a trigger word usually causes it whether I think it or someone else does or says it out loud. At that point I will begin to receive information on the subject, though I might not get everything until I learn more about the topic from an outside source."

"Is the information restricted to things that happen in your life or is it everyone?" Carlisle asked.

Peter pursed his lips and then let out a thoughtful breath. "I'm not sure. I get information regarding people I know, but I also get information regarding strangers who I haven't even spoken to, but may have just passed on the streets at the time that the information comes." He explained. "I'm not exactly sure about the mechanics of it. It just happens."

"Hey! Not that this is not fascinating and all, but don't you think that we should return to the matter at hand?!" Emmett interjected as he crossed his large bulky arms over his broad chest.

"Thank you, Emmett!" Charlotte let out in exasperation, having already known all of this regarding her mate's 'gift'.

Emmett grinned at her, his dimples enhanced now on each side of his mouth. "My pleasure."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at this and crossed her own arms in a similar fashion to her mate.

"Oh, yes, my apologies." Carlisle said, obviously momentarily forgot himself in his never ending quest for knowledge.

Esme looped her arm through his and looked up at him affectionately as she rubbed his upper arm in a loving manner. It was obviously her silent way of telling him that it was okay and that she was proud of his thirst for learning and of the brilliant man that he was. I may not have all of my memories, but I didn't need them to know this as I felt her emotions swirl around the two of them.

We all turned out attention back to Alice causing her to back up as far as she could from the rest of us until her back hit the back of Bella's shield. Her eyes looked frantically between each of us, obviously searching for some sort of compassion coming from one of us that she could use to her advantage.

Edward shook his head. "It's not going to happen, Alice." He said as she looked at him pleadingly, clearly saying something in her head to him that only he could hear. "I deserve to know why you did what you did to me, we all do. Especially Bella and Jasper." His eyes shifted towards Bella and though I could still feel the love he felt for her, it wasn't the same as it was before now. There was no possessiveness or lust for her, be it her blood or her body. I still wasn't completely sure what to make of him after everything that I've learned, but I couldn't deny that the way he loved her now was the way that he should have loved her if he met her as a vampire without her blood to get in the way of his senses.

I swallowed a growl as I thought of that, knowing that though I didn't like it one bit, it was preferable to how he was before my Belle was changed.

Edward nodded his head once to me before turning his attention back towards Alice. "Tell me!" He pressed.

Alice hissed at him, but did not respond.

Emmett snorted from his spot across the room from Bella and I. "You know what she reminds me of like that?" He randomly asked as he gestured to Alice. "The Boy in the Bubble!"

Peter chuckled as Charlotte cocked her head to the side. "Don't you mean 'girl'?"

Emmett shook his head. "No, I said it right."

Peter snorted and laughed louder at that as everyone tried to contain their amusement to hidden smiles. Alice hissed again before letting out a weak sounding growl at being the butt of their joke, but still kept her mouth shut, not saying anything out loud.

Finally, Rose smacked a still laughing Emmett on his stomach with the back of her hand. "Knock it off! You were the one who insisted we get back on track before, so quit interrupting! I'm sure that I'm not the only one who wants to stand here all day and I'm pretty positive that Bella doesn't feel like holding her shield up around Alice longer than she has to."

"She's probably going to have to hunt again as it is what with her using her gift like this. It will take time for her to build up her strength to be able to use her shield for long amounts of time without having to hunt." Charlotte added in agreement.

Bella smiled at the two girls gratefully for sticking up for her and I gave her an extra squeeze to show my affection.

"Hmm..." Edward suddenly murmured as he studied Alice, though not oblivious to the chatter that was going on around him, but merely ignoring it.

"What is it, Edward?" Esme asked him, her arm still linked around her mate's.

Edward turned his head towards his mother figure and looked thoughtful. "I saw something flicker in her thoughts, but it was gone before I could make much sense of it." He answered her.

"What was it?" I asked as I traced soothing circles on Bella's lower back absentmindedly.

"It was a male vampire; one I've never seen before, not even in her thoughts or anyone else's around here." He explained. "It looked like she was talking to him in the woods out side of the house, but that was all I got. I didn't even see what they were talking about."

We all directed our attention back towards Alice.

"Who was he, Alice?" I growled at her, knowing that my mate and I were just outside hunting in that forest – among other activities – and we had our guard down.

Alice didn't say anything, just snarled at us, causing me to growl even louder back at her. The Major within me was clawing at his cage, begging me to let him be the one to handle this little wench.

He did, however, remind me of one thing that was rather intriguing. When Bella and I were out hunting in the woods, why didn't we catch his scent or even any remnants of his scent anywhere on the property?

As if knowing what I was thinking, Alice sent a smirk in my direction. I just narrowed my eyes at her and pushed Bella slightly behind me. She snorted in response to my actions, as if to say _'yeah, right. Like that's gonna protect her.'_

Well, she was wrong. I would protect my mate no matter what lay ahead of us. One way or another, Alice would talk and we would learn what her motivations are for betraying the members of our family.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of howling in the distance.

"Shit," Edward murmured to himself, causing everyone to look over towards him in curiosity. "The wolves are on their way here."

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Cliff Hanger! Yes, I know... I love leaving you guys wanting more and thinking! ;-) Either way, I hope you liked the chapter. I know I've been slackin' with my updates as of late, but I'm just trying to catch up with everything because I just got over one wicked illness and I'm behind on not only my FanFic stuff but my RL stuff, as well. Any idea's on what's going to happen next with the wolves?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**aesir21: **Good lemon. But I thought they didn't have fangs?

_That part is actually my own little twist on Twilight. The vampires don't have fangs and when they appear, they elongate from their gums when they are fighting (so they can use their teeth/fangs as a weapon as well) when they are mating (so they can mark their mates) when they are changing someone or when they are giving a master's bite (so they can inject the venom) Thanks for the review! Keep reading!_

****To see more, go to either my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX ****

****If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!****__  
>- Bellisma -<em>_  
><strong><strong>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>**


	17. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer.********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.****

****Perplexing Revelations****

****A/N:********For all of those who had questions for the last chapter, they will all be answered at the bottom on the chapter in my Author's Note! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the following chapter. Enjoy!****– ****Bella'Xo****

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Previously...<br>(Jasper's POV)**_**

_He did, however, remind me of one thing that was rather intriguing. When Bella and I were out hunting in the woods, why didn't we catch his scent or even any remnants of his scent anywhere on the property?_

_As if knowing what I was thinking, Alice sent a smirk in my direction. I just narrowed my eyes at her and pushed Bella slightly behind me. She snorted in response to my actions, as if to say ___**'yeah, right. Like that's gonna protect her.'**__

_Well, she was wrong. I would protect my mate no matter what lay ahead of us. One way or another, Alice would talk and we would learn what her motivations are for betraying the members of our family._

_I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of howling in the distance._

_"Shit," Edward murmured to himself, causing everyone to look over towards him in curiosity. "The wolves are on their way here."_

__Fuck.__

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Chapter 16<span>  
><strong>******(Jasper's POV)****

Alice smirked at this, probably thinking that this was the out that she needed. Well, I had news for the manipulative bitch; she wasn't going anywhere!

"Peter, Char, stay here and keep an eye on Alice while we go an' deal with the mutts." I instructed them. If there was one thing that I remembered about those dogs, it's that they killed vampires, the red eyed human drinkers mainly. Sure, I could take them in a fight, but I didn't want to create unnecessary conflict.

"Yes, sir," Peter nodded, throwing Alice an evil, malicious smirk over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at his antics before turning back to the coven leader. "What do you suppose they want?" I asked anyone in particular, shifting my eyes towards Edward. "Any ideas?"

Edward remained quiet for a moment, a look of concentration on his face before his eyes widened slightly, surprise and a slight undercoating of alarm swirling in his emotions. "They've caught the scent of a foreign vampire around the area lately."

Gasps echoed around the room from the others at hearing about this.

"You don't think that they've been smelling Bella's scent, do you?" Esmé asked clutching her mate's arm tightly to her.

Edward shook his head 'no'. "It's not Bella. They've actually seen this vampire. They've already chased him out of the area towards Seattle twice, but he keeps coming back. They want to know if we recognize the scent."

We all looked at each other, exchanging glances, but none of us seemed to have a flicker of recognition to what the mongrels were talking about. That is... until the looked in Alice's direction.

Alice stood in the same spot on the chair that she had been forced into with Peter and Char on one side and Emmett and Rose on the other standing guard. She wore no look of surprise or curiosity, nor did it show up in her emotions. Instead, she sat cross legged on the teal flannel arm chair Her arms were also crossed over her chest and she had a smirk planted on her lips and a look in her eyes that spelled trouble.

"Alice," I growled, causing her to snap her gaze in my direction. "You know something about this, don't you? I can feel it."

She just rolled her eyes at us and scoffed. "Yeah right, what would I possibly know about that?"

I looked over toward Edward and quirked a brow. He narrowed his eyes, his emotions shifting from suspicion to anger. "Oh, she knows something, alright."

Another howl echoed through the trees before we could press the issue further.

"They're getting closer." Bella informed everyone. "They'll be here in about seven minutes and fifteen... fourteen... thirteen..." I had no idea how she knew that, but I had a feeling that it had to do somehow with her mental shield feeling their energies. I would have to ask her about that later since now was definitely not the time.

"What the hell are they even doing on our territory, anyway?!" Emmett quipped, crossing his bulky arms over his chest. "They couldn't have just called and met us at the treaty line?"

"Maybe it was urgent?" Bella shrugged.

"Still, they expect us not to cross over on to their territory, so they should keep off of ours!" Rose agreed with her mate.

"Speaking of the treaty, what are we going to do about Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes meeting Bella's form, which was slightly behind me.

"Oh yeah, the treaty." I sighed, reaching around behind me to take Bella's hand. Something right now was screaming at me that I needed to be touching her right now with multiple threats on the horizon.

"They're not goin' ta be too happy realizin' that she is one of us now." Char added, looking up at her mate.

"They could attack." Esmé agreed, looking over at Bella worriedly.

A giggle echoed out from the chair that Alice was sitting in, causing us all to turn and glare at her.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her and leaned in slightly from behind me and snarled. "You're on the culling list, as well, so I wouldn't be laughing!"

"Damn straight," Peter mumbled at the same time that Alice's expression sobered.

_My God, there is something seriously wrong with her..._

"We could always tell them that Peter or Char changed her?" Carlisle suggested, bringing our attention back in his direction. "I would like to avoid any unnecessary violence if possible."

"Of course," Peter grumbled, rolling his eyes. Char smacked his arm, giving him a look that clearly told him to shut up. Peter complied, but he obviously wasn't happy about it.

"Well, there really isn't a way for them to tell which one of us was the one to bite her." Edward suggested with a shrugged.

"No," I growled, not liking the idea of another being the one to change my mate, even if it was just a lie. "I will take responsibility for my mate." I insisted, glaring at each of the vampires in the room and daring them to argue.

"But Jazz-man," Emmett spoke softly as to show that he wasn't necessarily objecting, only bringing an issue to point. "They'll attack if they hear that you changed her."

"Nah, they won't." Peter grinned. "Technically, he's not a Cullen. He's a Whitlock. Not only that, but he's our sire an' our coven leader. The treaty specifically says that if any _Cullen _bites an' kills a human, that the treaty becomes null an' void. If he's not a Cullen, then the terms of the treaty don't apply to him."

"That could work." Carlisle nodded at Peter and then looked back over at me. "But Jasper, just so you know, you'll always be family to us, regardless of what last name you take or what coven you reside in."

I'll admit that I was touched as I nodded in his direction, a slight smile on my lips. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"We better get outside. I'd prefer to intercept them before they come too close to the house and we end up risking a fight because they spot two red eyed vamps in our house." Emmett reminded us as he grabbed his mates hand and began to pull her along towards the door.

I shot a look towards Peter and Char, who nodded in understanding, staying put where they were, except for Peter stepping to the other side of Alice's chair where Emmett and Rosalie had once stood as the rest of the Cullen's, sans Alice, began making their way out the front door.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, clutching her tighter against my chest as I growled at Alice, who was still smirking at us as if she knew something that we didn't. However, I knew that whatever it was, it didn't have to do with the wolves, because the little know-it-all was blind when it came to the dogs.

"Don't think this is over, bitch!" Char snarled down at the pixie-like vampire.

Alice just giggled, causing something in Peter's emotions, as well as his eyes to change before he quickly reached down and grabbed Alice's hair by the roots, pulling her head back so that she was looked straight up at him in the eye.

He growled in a threatening manner, causing Alice's smirk to fall off her face. "Listen, you little cunt. You're goin' ta keep your mouth shut an' you're not gonna make any noises while the dogs are outside. If you do, I'm gonna look like a fuckin' fairy princess compared to what's gonna happen when the Major gets a hold of you! So don't try anything! Comprende?"

The four of us watched as Alice's eyes glazed over into a vision, probably seeing what would happen to her if she disobeyed Peter's warning. Her emotions changed from wariness regarding Peter's warning to fright and panic as her possible future played before her eyes. Finally, her eyes began to clear and she was once again back in the present. With her head still back, her eyes rolled in my direction, a question clearly asking if what she saw was the truth.

I smirked, narrowing my eyes sardonically at the manipulative cunt who controlled my life for way too long now. I could feel the Major inside of my laughing with glee as our demon bounced around happily and eagerly in his cage.

Finally realizing what she was up against, she visibly thickly swallowed. "Yes!" Alice squeaked and began to nod furiously – or as best she could with his grip on her hair - up at Peter, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Good," He growled as Char looked on at her mate in a mixture of respect and lust.

I smirked at my Captain, knowing that he must have sensed Alice trying something while we were outside occupied, causing the mutts to react. Usually, his gift was the biggest pain in the ass and drove me out of my mind half the time, but at times like this, I had to be grateful.

I reached down, taking Bella's hand in mine as I intertwined our fingers and pulled her towards the front door where the rest of the family had just exit only moments ago. I could feel the Major within me pushing to get out, but I knew that things had to be calm in the position when the mutts came around and we couldn't afford any hostility; our mate's safety depended on it.

I looked down at the girl in question, admiring her beauty as I pulled her hand up and held it up to my lips, pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles and then holding it against my heart.

"Don't worry, darlin'. Everything will be fine." I promised her.

She nodded. "I know it will. I don't think that the wolves would attack us if I spoke to them, but either way, I know that you would always protect me." Her expression dropped slightly all of the sudden.

"What?" I stopped us on the front porch. The rest of the family was near the edge of the large lawn, waiting for us and the pack of shape shifters.

She began to gnaw on her bottom lip as she sighed. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt, including members of the pack. Some of them are only young boys! Seth is only fifteen and he's such a sweet kid."

I sighed, reaching up with my free hand and brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I'll do my best to keep everybody calm, but I do have to warn ya of one thing; their scent."

Bella's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What about it?"

"To vampires, their scent smells _horrible. _It will be strong and it will also make you want to attack them. Your instincts, especially being as young as you are, even if you are controlled, will be screaming at you to attack. Now, I will do my best to keep you, as well as the rest of the family calm, but I will mostly be worrying about you, since the pack and the rest of the family are used to their scents and are prepared for it."

Bella audibly swallowed and nodded. "Okay, thank you." She spoke quietly.

I smiled down at her tenderly. "Don't worry, darlin'. You will be fine."

I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her full lips before pulling back without giving either of us the chance to deepen it. I then gave her hand a little tug, pulling her down to where the family was waiting at the perfect time, because the wolves were close enough now that we could hear them making their way through the trees towards the Cullen's mansion.

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>AN:******** So, what do you think will happens when the wolves get there?! What about when they see that Bella's a vampire?! Will they figure out Peter and Char are there?! Will Alice throw caution to the wind and cause trouble?! Any ideas?! Review!****

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

****To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX****

****If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>**_**- Bellisma -**_****  
>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Perplexing Revelations**

**A/N:****For all of those who had questions for the last chapter, they will all be answered at the bottom on the chapter in my Author's Note! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the following chapter. Enjoy! **– **Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jasper's POV)<strong>_

I sighed, reaching up with my free hand and brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I'll do my best to keep everybody calm, but I do have to warn ya of one thing; their scent."

_Bella's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What about it?"_

_"To vampires, their scent smells __horrible. __It will be strong and it will also make you want to attack them. Your instincts, especially being as young as you are, even if you are controlled, will be screaming at you to attack. Now, I will do my best to keep you, as well as the rest of the family calm, but I will mostly be worrying about you, since the pack and the rest of the family are used to their scents and are prepared for it."_

_Bella audibly swallowed and nodded. "Okay, thank you." She spoke quietly._

_I smiled down at her tenderly. "Don't worry, darlin'. You will be fine."_

_I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her full lips before pulling back without giving either of us the chance to deepen it. I then gave her hand a little tug, pulling her down to where the family was waiting at the perfect time, because the wolves were close enough now that we could hear them making their way through the trees towards the Cullen's mansion._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17<span>  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

I was suddenly assaulted with a strong, nose-burning scent. It smelled of wet dog, as well as a woodsy smell, however I could tell that there was more than one wolf approaching, because though, every wolf had the main structure of those two scents, there was also a third one mixed in with them, making each scent unique to its owner.

My vampire instincts began to go crazy as 'fight or flight' became the dominant thought in my mind. My muscles tensed as I prepared myself for whatever my instincts drove me to do and my head whipped around frantically as I looked to see where the awful scent was coming from, growls erupting from my throat as I looked in each new direction. My emotions began to shift almost immediately when the scent reached my nose, filling me with anger, fear and aggression. My shield flew out from within me, enveloping the two of us in order to keep us safe from the owners of the smell, including my ever present mental barrier, as well.

Feeling my emotional climate and my physical response, I felt Jasper's arms tighten around my waist as calm overwhelmed my emotions, causing the tension in my muscles to loosen and relax slightly and I was able to get a hold of myself a bit better.

"It's okay, darlin'," My mate soothed me. "It's just their scent that is bringing about these reactions in you, just like I warned you that it would." He murmured in my ear, his lips brushing against my skin sending an involuntary shiver down my spine. I could feel him smirk before he pressed a kiss to the side of my head. However, I was still feeling anxious and protective of my mate.

"Maybe Bella should put her shield down." Carlisle suggested, looking over at the two of us as he stood slightly in front of his own mate, his natural protective stance.

I tensed at hearing this, my emotional climate spiking involuntarily, but I was somehow able to choke it down.

"Darlin'," Jasper whispered down in my ear again, keeping up his soothing emotions. "Carlisle is right. The wolves will most likely get agitated when they see your shield, thinking that it is a weapon of some kind and attack."

I shook my head frantically, the idea of dropping my defenses not appealing to me in the least bit where my mate and I were concerned.

"Why doesn't she just drop her physical shield since they're able to see it? It's not like she won't be protected; she has her mental shield always wrapped around her mind." Rosalie suggested from slightly behind Emmett and to the right.

I felt Jasper look back down at me, pressing his lips to my temple as he spoke, "Do you think you could manage that – taking down just your physical shield?"

I looked up at the bubble protecting the two of us from the outside world. I had never gotten a good look at it before, only seeing that it was mostly a bluish color. The barrier surrounding us was completely clear and see through, but, like a soapy bubble, had different colors mixed into the clear armor depending on which way you were looking at it, almost like an oil slick. However, with my shield, a shimmering light blue color constantly encasing the other colors that briefly shone.

I knew that I didn't want to put anyone at risk because of my instinctual reaction to the shifters coming our way and that I could always throw my physical barrier back up if a fight ended up escalating from this encounter. So, I swallowed thickly, taking in a deep breath and pulled the shimmering barrier back into myself by the time I released the breath I was holding.

"Good girl," my mate praised me, nuzzling my neck with a rumbling purr, making sure to keep up the calming cocktail of emotions coming in my direction. "But I'm going to need you to take the mental shield off of me too, darlin'. I might be able to influence others with the mental shield around my mind, but I need to be able to feel their emotions as well in order to ensure that this meeting remains calm and that a fight doesn't break out. They're not gonna be too happy when they see that we've changed ya, sweetheart."

I growled at the thought of the pack attacking us. I didn't want to remove the mental shield from my mate's mind, but if I was being realistic, a mental shield wasn't going to do anything when it came to the wolves, for they didn't have any special powers that would hurt us.

With a reluctant sigh, I pulled the last shield that was protecting my mate back into myself. I felt him flinch at the onslaught of emotions that suddenly bombarded him when I pulled the mental barrier away from his mind. It only took him a second or two to get a hold of them emotional climate around him and he gave me a gentle squeeze and a kiss on his mating mark that was imprinted onto my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I smiled, feeling a flash of contentment buffering all of the negative feelings that were still flowing from the impending meeting getting closer and closer to proceeding.

Finally, the sounds of their footfalls were close enough that I could see the forest vegetation shifting and snapping as the horse sized wolves slowed to a walk, obviously sensing that we were waiting for them just outside of the tree line. Seconds later, the wolf pack emerged, Sam being the only one in his human form with seven giant wolves trailing on both sides of him.

I was physically shaking by now from the onslaught of emotions that I was feeling between my instinctual emotions, my own common sense warring with those emotions, and the counterfeit emotions that Jasper was sending me. I felt as though I was going insane from all of this, and my newborn temperament was only making it that much worse. It was almost like I was going to claw myself out of my skin.

**(Jasper's POV)**

My poor mate. She was shaking in my arms with her hands in fists at her side. Her crimson eyes were pitched black and she was grinding her teeth together from the second the wolves entered the yard. Her muscles were tensed and ready to either take off running or spring at the wolves, putting herself and the rest of us at risk.

In an attempt to calm her, I immersed myself into her emotions, doing the only thing that I knew I could do to help ease her tense state. I focused on her negative emotions, pulling away her anger, fear and agitation since those were the ones that were the main cause of her current state, taking them into myself. The effect was almost immediate as her shaking mellowed out and her hands and her jaw relaxed a bit, stopping the grinding of her teeth. Her eyes remained pitched black, but they weren't as hard as they had been as she stared at the horse sized shifters.

Without taking her eyes off of them, she sent me her relief and appreciation, knowing immediately that I had helped take the edge off of her emotional state. I gave her a quick squeeze back, silently letting her know that I acknowledged her 'thanks'.

The alpha shifter's eyes raked over each and every one of us, stopping on Bella. His gaze immediately hardened as fury swirled through him, causing him to shake with tremors that threatened his transformation. I immediately pushed calm out into the yard around us, effectively stopping the tremors, but still kept his gaze hard on my mate, who I had just pushed behind me protectively. Unfortunately, this action brought the rest of the pack's eyes on us, resulting in growls echoing throughout the trees.

"You broke the treaty," Sam observed and snarled as a russet color wolf growled loudly, his angry emotions the strongest out of all of them.

I crouched down in my fighting stance in case any wolf dared to come at us, sending another wave of calm out into the group. "We did no such thing."

The Alpha wolf narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I am an idiot or something? I see Bella Swan standing right behind you and she's a leech! Just like the rest of you! That is a clear violation of the treaty."

"Oh, so this violates the treaty, but when that mutt over there told Bella about us, you let that slide?" Emmett snorted, crossing his arms over his chest challengingly, causing Carlisle to sigh at the hostility already happening between the two sides.

"Yeah!" Rosalie agreed with her mate. "He clearly _knew_ that it was a violation of the treaty; he said as much when he told her!"

Some of the wolves looked down, while others looked in the russet wolf's direction in an uncomfortable form of exasperation. The wolf in question growled, backing away before jumping, turning in mid-air as he ran back across the tree line into the forest.

_So, that wolf is Jacob Black. _I couldn't help but wonder why it wasn't he who was the Alpha and why it was Sam Uley, instead. I wasn't sure how I knew these things when I had so much trouble remembering more relevant things, but I wasn't going to question it at the present time. The important thing was that the information was there when I needed it.

"There is a difference between a slip of the tongue and taking someone's life away!" Sam pressed, refusing to let this go.

I couldn't help the growl that rumbled in my chest. "Her life was most certainly _not_ taken away." Even the thought of that happening caused my demon to rattle the bars of his cage.

"Exactly," Edward agreed, pulling a small pocket-sized dictionary from his back pocket.

Emmett looked at his brother appalled. "Dude, do you always carry around a pocket sized dictionary in your pocket?"

Edward couldn't seem to help the amusement he was feeling as a smirk appeared on his face. "No. I just thought it would be handy to have this with me before we came out here." He said, flipping to a page that he had marked and highlighted, holding it up for the pack to see. "If you look the word 'alive' in the dictionary, it will read;

**a·live**

Spelled [_uh_-**lahyv**] Show IPA _**adjective**_

**1. **having life; living; existing; not dead or lifeless.

**2. **living (used for emphasis): _the proudest man alive._

**3. **in a state of action; in force or operation; active: _to keep hope alive._

**4. **full of energy and spirit; lively: _Grandmother's more alive than most of her contemporaries._

**5. **having the quality of life; vivid; vibrant: _The room was alive with color._

"See!" Emmett grinned.

Edward closed the dictionary and shoved it in his back pocket. "She's clearly a state of action and active. She is not dead or lifeless, so is therefore existing." He said smugly.

"Thanks for the English lesson, bloodsucker, but what does that have anything to do with you leeches breaking the treaty?" A new voice quipped, bringing our attention to where the voice was coming from as a russet colored Native American boy came out in the wolf's place. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, but I knew that being a shape shifter, he was really only sixteen or seventeen when he first phased. His eyes were hard and dark, set deep above the high planes of his sharp cheekbones and his jaw was tense and squared off. He was well built; the tendons and veins prominent under the red-brown skin of his arms, his hands.

"It means that the treaty isn't broken, dog!" Rosalie sneered.

Carlisle sighed, "There is no need for name calling, Rose." She rolled her eyes at her coven leader's chastisement, crossing her arms over her chest without retorting.

"Excuse me, but how do you figure that the treaty isn't broken?" Jacob brought our attention back in his direction.

"Because, the treaty specifically says that if one of us 'bites and kills a human' that it is a direct violation to the treaty, therefore making it null and void." Edward answered self-righteously. The wolves growled at this distastefully, disliking the loop hole that he had found in the treaty.

Sam clenched his teeth together, his hands balled into fists at his side, resulting in me sending another wave of calm, adding cooperation into the mix to get him to go along with our reasoning.

He immediately stopped shaking, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly before nodding. "I will allow this to slide this time, but, so we are clear, the treaty will now also cover any transformations, so don't think that you can manage to get away with this again." He threatened.

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, Sam. But let me assure you that we did not set out to change her the way that we did. We did it in order to save her -"

Sam held up his hand, cutting Carlisle off, "I do not care about the reasoning. Just don't let it happen again, no matter the stipulations."

Jacob looked back and forth between us, Bella and his Alpha. "Sam, you can't be serious!"

Sam's snapped his head in Jacob's direction. "And I wouldn't have allowed this if it wasn't for the fact that you technically had already broken the treaty when you opened your mouth about the nature of the Cullen's, but I don't have a choice! Let. It. Go. I am sure if you have something that you would like to talk to Bella about after we finish here, that you will be able to speak with her peacefully."

I felt Bella nodding behind me as the mutt's eyes flickered over to her. He didn't say anything more, only clenched his jaw and turned, giving his Alpha an evil glare, but did not argue further on the matter.

"Now that that is taken care of, was there a reason that you came to us this evening?" Carlisle asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes." He reached into his jean pocket, pulling out a paper baggie with what appeared to be several leaves and blades of grass inside. He held the baggie up so that we all could see what it was. "We came to ask if any of you happen to know who the scent belongs to."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** And there you have it; Part 1 of the confrontation with the wolves. What do you think that Jacob will talk to Bella about? Will any of the Cullen's recognize the scent? Who does it belong to? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Check out the newest story that I am working on:**

**Realidades Torcidas:**With danger on the horizon, Jasper takes his turn Bella-sitting, only for it to take a completely unexpected turn. A romance blossoms between the two as they learn that the fates had intertwined their destinies. At this point, Jasper's past comes back to haunt him, bringing Bella along for the ride in this Twisted Reality. Begins after NM Jas/Bella Collab with XxJasper'sAngelxX Adopted from PuzzlingApprentice

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
><em>**_- Bellisma -_  
><strong>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Perplexing Revelations**

**A/N: ****For all of those who had questions for the last chapter, they will all be answered at the bottom on the chapter in my Author's Note! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the following chapter. Enjoy! **– **Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<br>(Jasper's POV)**_

_I felt Bella nodding behind me as the mutt's eyes flickered over to her. He didn't say anything more, only clenched his jaw and turned, giving his Alpha an evil glare, but did not argue further on the matter._

_"Now that that is taken care of, was there a reason that you came to us this evening?" Carlisle asked._

_Sam nodded, "Yes." He reached into his jean pocket, pulling out a paper baggie with what appeared to be several leaves and blades of grass inside. He held the baggie up so that we all could see what it was. "We came to ask if any of you happen to know who the scent belongs to."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18<span>  
><strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

All of us vampires turned our heads to exchange a surprised glance. They were probably thinking along the same line that I was; why would they come here to ask us about a vampire's scent when they never felt the need to before?

Carlisle cleared his throat, bringing the pack's attention down on him. "Excuse me for asking, but I'm curious; why ask us about this specific scent?"

Some of the wolves growled while other's let out a huff just before the Alpha spoke, "This vampire has been crossing over on to our lands many times since you and your family came back. We've chased him all the way up to the Canadian border, but he keeps coming back and we don't know what he wants. So, we were hoping that you would know who this was so that we could figure that out." He explained before handing the plastic baggie out for Carlisle to take.

After reaching forward and taking the scent, we watched as he opened the zip-lock up and held it slightly below his nose. I sucked in a breath, taking in the scent before shaking his head and passing it behind him in Esme's direction.

"I'm sorry, but that scent is unfamiliar to me." He announced to the pack of wolf shifters.

Esme held the bag under her nose and breathed in, then passed the bag along to Emmett, shaking her head. Emmett did the same, passing in back to his mate, who rolled her eyes before taking in the scent. She didn't seem to recognize it either.

When the baggie made its way to Edward, he took in the scent, paused and then took it in once again. His emotions were clouded with confusion and frustration.

"Do you recognize it, son?" Carlisle asked him, noticing Edward's reaction.

He took in the scent again as he answered, "I've smelled this scent before, but I can't seem to remember where, which is odd."

"Seriously?" Emmett's brows shot up to his hairline. "That's like, unheard of!"

Edward nodded, "That's what's confusing me. If I recognize the scent, then I should know who it belongs to, shouldn't I?"

"Unless it was sticking to a second source; that could explain things." I suggested, reaching behind me to take Bella's hand in mine.

"That could very well be," Carlisle agreed before turning back to the pack's Alpha. "Do you mind if we keep this? Maybe we will be able to figure it out at a later date."

I watched as the Alpha crossed his russet arms over his bare chest and nodded while Edward passed the baggie to Bella. She looked up at him in surprise before looking to me, sending me her surprise and uncertainty.

I shrugged my shoulders as I answered her unspoken question, "Go ahead. Even if you don't recognize the scent, which will most likely happen, you'll know it if you come across it again."

She nodded, holding the baggie slightly under her nose and breathed in deep as a low growl rumbled in her chest. I figured that she was probably smelling one of the wolves second hand scent since one of them had to have touched the sample when the put it in the baggie. I made sure to increase the emotional cocktail that I was constantly filling her with in the pack's presence, causing her tense posture to relax some before holding it out for me to take. "It smells like pine needles, soap and lemon; an odd combination."

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed as I took in the sample. I immediately had the same reaction as Edward, though I wasn't sure what the source was. I knew that since this was the case, it had to be because I had smelled it second hand.

I knew that when we got inside, that I would have Peter, Char and Alice smell it, as well, though, I had a feeling that whether Alice recognized it or not, she wouldn't give us an honest answer. I would have to keep a close eye on her emotions to see if they fluctuated or not, and if so, try to get any answers I could get out of her. After all, she still had a lot to answer for, as it was.

"I will ask around and see if I can help find the source." I ensured the pack of shifters as I sealed the baggie, rolling it up neatly before slipping it into my back pocket.

Sam nodded, "We would appreciate that."

An awkward silence fell over our two groups for several seconds. During that time, I noticed more than anything that Jacob was studying Bella closely with a mixture of curiosity, confusion and anger.

"Can I talk to you, Bella?" He finally spoke.

Bella's gaze snapped on to the russet-skinned boy, holding her breath, as she had been for most of this meeting in order to remain as calm as she could. Her eyes shifted to find mine, questioning me and what I thought she should do. I could see that she wasn't very confident in her control around the mutts, and that made her nervous. There was also a bitter anger weaved throughout the cocktail, though I wasn't sure as to what that was about.

I didn't relish the thought of letting my mate speak alone with him, but I knew that she needed some kind of closure before she could fully move on into her new immortal life. However, that didn't mean that I would let her out of my sight during their exchange.

"It's up to you, if you want to talk to him or not, Darlin'." I told her as I ran my hands up and down her upper arms. "Though, I would feel more comfortable if you stayed within my line of sight so that I could help you keep control of your emotions."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Jacob leered at me. "What are you doing to her?" His hands were at his side, his fists clenched as he looked back and forth between Bell and I.

"He's not doing anything that's not necessary with you stinky dogs around!" Rose snarled at him from her spot behind Emmett, causing several growls to erupt from the wolf pack.

Carlisle looked over at his eldest daughter, disapproval etched into his features, "There's no need for name calling, Rose." He chastised her, causing her to huff and cross her dainty arms over her breasts. He turned back to Jacob and smiled kindly. "I'm not sure if you are aware, but some vampires are gifted with extra talents; Edward is a mind reader, Alice can see the future. After she was changed, we discovered that our Isabella, here, is a very powerful shield, and to answer your question about Jasper, he is what is known as an Empath; he can feel the emotions of those around them, as well as manipulate them."

Several wolves growled at this, not liking the thought that we had these special extra abilities. The pack's Alpha held his hands up quieting them down, shooting a glare at the large grey wolf who wouldn't seem to settle down. The grey wolf huffed bitterly and a low annoyed growl rumbled in his chest.

"Wait!" Jacob erupted, bringing all of our attention back on to him. "Why is he manipulating her emotions, then? And since when are they together? What happened to Dickward, over here?"

Edward rolled his eyes at the nickname, but didn't pay the dog any mind. Bella, on the other hand, clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at the wolf. I attempted to send her a wave of calm, but she only shot me a disapproving glare before turning her attention back to Jacob.

"Listen, Jake. I don't appreciate the attitude. If you have questions, you can be respectful when you ask them instead of demanding answers that we are _not _obligated to give you. But, to answer your questions, Jasper is my mate; kind of like an imprint, but with a stronger type of bond. Not that it's any of your business, but Edward and I never got back together when they got back – thanks for telling me about that, by the way! And finally, he isn't manipulating my emotions. He is just keeping me calm while I'm around you and the rest of your pack." She snapped at him.

Sam, who was listening quietly, spoke up when he heard the last bit. "Why would he need to keep you calm in our presence?"

"It's because, just like our scent causes you to feel automatic anger and aggression, your scent does the same to us. So, because Isabella is a newborn vampire, she is not in complete control of her own emotions or instincts. She is far more vehement as a new vampire and so she needs help to balance her emotions." Carlisle calmly explained. "When she is around your scent, it is far worse and she wouldn't be able to stop herself from possibly attacking or taking off in the opposite direction. It is even harder on her with her mate present; her instincts are insisting that she protect him from you and your pack at any cost."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, nodding absentmindedly. However, going by the rest of the pack's emotions, I could see that they were not very comfortable with the aspect us having extra abilities, like our gifts. "And this will change when she's older, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she will," Emmett nodded.

Jake ran a frustrated hand through his short cropped hair and let out a sigh, "Bella, can we please talk? And _without _all the interruptions?"

Bella nodded, "We can talk over here." She gestured toward the garage, to which Jake immediately began to walk towards.

I turned around slightly, and pressed a kiss to her lips before begrudgingly watching her walk off towards the side of the garage, but still in my line of sighed and within my emotional reach.

**(Bella's POV)**

I stopped at the garage and turned back to look toward the rest of group. Sure, we were still within hearing range, obviously, but it gave us the sense of privacy.

Turning to Jake, I did my best to not breathe, only taking in air through my mouth when I needed to talk. I knew that Jasper could get to me in the blink of an eye if I needed him, but I didn't like the aggressive feeling that Jake's scent gave me and I didn't want to risk attacking him, regardless of how mad I was at him right now.

Jake was pacing back and forth in front of me, occasionally looking over at me and shaking his head. After several moments of silence, I had to break it, uncomfortable with the entire situation, as well as impatient.

"What do you want, Jake?" I sighed.

He stopped mid-stride, looking over at me once again. "How did this happen?" He asked gesturing up and down my body.

I shrugged, looking down at my hands as I fidgeted in a very un-vampire-like fashion. "It was an accident."

I noticed him roll his eyes from my peripheral vision.

"Everything's an accident with you," he mumbled, "but how?"

I continued not to meet his gaze as I spoke, "Edward and Jasper were fighting in the house and I got in the way."

He snorted, "I always knew that those leeches would be the death of you." He looked down, shaking his head before suddenly, peaking up at me. "How did you find out that they were back, anyway? I thought that they weren't gonna tell you they were here?"

I couldn't help but to growl at that. "It doesn't matter how I found out. The only thing that is important is that I didn't hear it from you. You've turned into a complete pussy-whipped asshole ever since Vanessa came into the picture."

His eyes narrowed. "Leave her out of this."

"Why?" I pressed. "You know it's true!" I could feel my anger spike, but before my body could react, I felt some of it leave my body as Jasper leveled out my emotions a bit.

Jake sighed, "Look, I know that I haven't been all that reliable lately, but the fact is that you are still my best friend."

"Am I, Jake?" I snorted. "Because, as I recall, best friends don't just cut each other off the second that they get a girlfriend, or imprint, or whatever, just because said girlfriend feels threatened by me."

"Bel-"

"Did you even try to stick up for me?" I interrupted him before he could respond.

"Of course I did!" He argued.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure you tried real hard to fight for our friendship." My eyes hardened on his large form. "I had no one, Jake! My dad was never home because of his new family, my mom replaced me, and my boyfriend dumped me, I had no friends here anymore, Jacob! You were all I had left and you discarded me at the drop of a dime, the second she came along. What kind of friend does that?"

Silence then enveloped the two of us as we stared at each other with unfathomable expressions on each of our faces. I knew that this was far from over and that we would have to hash this out, though, it would take a lot more than this one conversation to amend our friendship.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** And there you have it! Part 2 with the wolves and the beginning of Jacob and Bella's confrontation. What did you think?! There is only one more part before the conclusion between the Cullen's and the Wolves. How do you think it will end?! And what about Alice? Will she talk?! Will Peter, Char or Alice recognize the scent?! Whose do you think it is?! Review!**

**If you have any more questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
><strong>__- Bellisma -_  
><strong>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Perplexing Revelations**

**A/N:**** For all of those who had questions for the last chapter, they will all be answered at the bottom on the chapter in my Author's Note! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the following chapter. Enjoy! **– **Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<br>(Bella's POV)**_

_"Did you even try to stick up for me?" I interrupted him before he could respond._

_"Of course I did!" He argued._

_I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure you tried real hard to fight for our friendship." My eyes hardened on his large form. "I had no one, Jake! My dad was never home because of his new family, my mom replaced me, and my boyfriend dumped me, I had no friends here anymore, Jacob! You were all I had left and you discarded me at the drop of a dime, the second she came along. What kind of friend does that?"_

_Silence then enveloped the two of us as we stared at each other with unfathomable expressions on each of our faces. I knew that this was far from over and that we would have to hash this out, though, it would take a lot more than this one conversation to amend our friendship._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 19<strong>**  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

The silence ticked on as we stared at each other, waiting for the other to break.

Finally, Jake sighed and nodded, "You're right. I haven't been a very good friend to you since Vanessa came along. I just felt trapped between my loyalty to you and to my imprint. I feel like I owe it to her, because I am with her because of the imprint and not because I fell in love with her because I wanted to."

I sighed, "I understand, Jake, but if she really cared about you – and I'm not saying she doesn't – but wouldn't she want you to be happy with your best friend in your life and not keeping us apart?"

He nodded absentmindedly, "I get where you're coming from, Bells. It's just that she feels threatened for the same reason that I feel guilty. I explained to her that you don't feel that way about me, but she thinks like a normal girl her age and believes that you'll want me now that you can't have me." He shrugged, "But maybe that will change now that you are with the lee -" He paused, seeing the look on my face, "I mean Jasper."

"And if it doesn't?" I pressed. "Are you going to sacrifice our friendship for her insecurities?"

He shook his head, "Never again."

I gave him a small smile and he pulled me into his embrace, making sure I took in a deep breath through my mouth and held it as to not get a whiff of his wolf funk, sending me into a rage and possibly hurting him.

I heard Jasper let out a snarl from across the yard, causing me immediately to pull back and look over in his direction. He was being held back by Emmett and Edward, while the wolf pack stood in between us, on guard.

Giving him an apologetic glance, I sent him an emotional cocktail of love, assurance, and tranquility, causing him to relax in Emmett and Edward's arms. They released him when they saw that he was once again calmed and looked towards Jacob and me in annoyance.

My gaze flickered towards Jake with a sheepish expression, which he returned.

"Sorry," he mumbled, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

I shrugged, "It happens."

His brows show up in surprise. "Wow. Care to explain?"

"It's kind of a long story," I murmured, not wanting to divulge into Jasper's privacy and send the wolf pack into an angry mob because of the family of campers that Jasper massacred. Not to mention, his past with Maria is no one's business, but ours.

"Anyway…" He trailed off, giving me a small, hopeful smile. "Are we cool?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we're good. But you better not let your imprint dictate our friendship ever again."

He chuckled. "You know, she's not that bad; just a little insecure."

I smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure she's not. After all, she is your other half and is supposed to be your perfect match. I couldn't imagine the fates pairing you up with someone heartless and inconsiderate."

"I'm glad you think so," he smiled at me appreciatively. "I know that we still have a lot of work to do in order to fix our friendship to the way it was, but I'm willing to do whatever I have to so that we can."

I felt my lips twitch upwards into a warm smile and nodded, "I'd like that very much, Jake."

He sighed and looked back across the yard towards the group. "Well, I better get you back to lover boy, over there. He looks like he's about to crack at any minute."

I looked up in surprise and immediately sought out my mate, who I saw aggressively pacing back and forth, running his hand through the honey blonde curls atop his head. He kept looking anxiously in our direction, impatience etched in his handsome features.

Not liking that my mate was so uncomfortable with me so far away, I flitted around the pack of wolves towards Jasper. He instantly saw my approaching form and opened his arms to me, pulling me tightly against his chest the second I was within reach.

I felt Jasper sigh against my neck in relief as he began to take in my scent, calming himself back into his right frame of mind. Running my hands up at down his spine, I soothed him with my purr as it rumbled inside of my chest against his torso. He returned the gesture with a purr of his own as he nuzzled his mating mark on my pulse point.

"Weird," I noticed Jake mumble out of my peripheral vision, shaking his head as he took his place next to Sam. I just narrowed my eyes at him in a mock glare, causing him to laugh.

From behind me, I heard Carlisle clear his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Now that that is taken care of, was there anything else my family or I could do for you?"

Sam looked to Jacob, who shook his head, and looked back to Carlisle. "No, I believe that is it."

Carlisle nodded, "Alright. Also, I would appreciate it if in the future, you could just call us to meet you at the treaty line. I will look over this breach of territories this time, but we would be grateful if you could respect it in the future as we respect you and your land."

Sam nodded, "Of course. I apologize for the violation and will remember that for next time. Though, I'm sure you can understand our urgency as we were not in the right frame of mind when we came here."

"Accepted," Carlisle nodded.

Another silence enveloped our group as we all looked at each other before Sam made a motion towards the tree line. "Let's head out," he spoke to his pack and they turned their large frames towards the direction that their Alpha had pointed out.

"See ya soon, Bells," Jake smiled at me. I nodded and watched as he walked next to Sam and made his way back towards the Reservation.

Once they were out of ear shot, Carlisle turned towards the rest of us, wrapping his arm around his mate.

"Let's head back inside, shall we? Maybe Peter, Charlotte, or even Alice will recognize this scent." He said, holding up the baggie with his free hand.

Rosalie snorted, "Yeah right, like Alice will tell us the truth on that."

Esme frowned and looked up at the house. It was obvious that she was sad about her adopted daughter and disappointed in her treachery, yet was conflicted because she was, after all, still her daughter, biologically or not.

"But surely Edward could read her thoughts as she smells it and Jasper and detect any lies in her emotions," I whispered softly at vampire speed so that Alice wouldn't be able to hear us from inside of the house.

Carlisle nodded his agreement, "That is true."

Edward shrugged, "I'll do my best, but Alice has gotten skillful at keeping her thoughts from me, and I'm sure the same goes for Jasper with her emotions."

I looked up at Jasper, waiting for his confirmation.

He frowned, "I'm not sure I can remember if she can, but either way, I know that it is far harder to mask your emotions than your thoughts."

Edward nodded, "Very true. You can't always help how you feel." He looked at me as he said this and maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I detected a wistfulness in his eyes.

Jasper pulled me tighter against him, obviously seeing the same thing that I did.

"Well, let's get this party started," Emmett grinned, gesturing towards the house.

**(Jasper's POV)**

We all followed behind him and made our way up the nine porch steps and through the front door before wandering into the living room where Peter and Charlotte stood on either side of a put out Alice. She eyes Jasper and I, her gaze flickering down towards our intertwined hands and scowled.

Feeling Alice's emotional climate, I growled, pulling Bella against me and wrapping my arm tightly around her waist, but at an angel that I could easily push her behind me if need be.

Carlisle stepped forward, pulling the plastic baggie out of his pocket and holding it up. "The wolf pack has been chasing a vampire that has been coming and going since we arrived here. They keep chasing him away, but he keeps coming back."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and grimaced, "And the mutts couldn't catch the asshole?"

Carlisle looked at him in disapproval, but let the matter slide, shaking his head. "When Bella and Jacob were talking, I asked the packs Alpha that same question. He said that the vampire ran along the treaty line, almost as if he knew it was there, so they couldn't cross it to catch him."

"And yet they all crossed it in order to come here?" Emmett pointed out.

Carlisle sighed, "We've discussed this; since they so graciously let Bella's transformation slide, I'm not going to press the issue of the breach in the treaty either."

"Anyway," Edward spoke, gaining the groups attention. "We were hoping that maybe you recognized the scent since none of us did."

Peter quirked a brow, "And you thought that we are the cause of this fucker comin' and goin'?"

"Not at all," Carlisle immediately spoke. "We just wanted to see if we could possibly discover the reason for his appearance by finding out just who this creature is."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "He wasn't bein' serious, Carlisle. He never thought that you were accusin' us."

The tension coming from Carlisle and Esme immediately ceased, while Bella shot Peter a disapproving glare. He just grinned at her and winked.

"Just smell it, asshole!" I bit out, taking the sample from Carlisle's hand and thrusting it against Peter's chest.

He chuckled, "Irritable are we, Major?" He asked as he opened the baggie and held it under his nose, immediately wrinkling it. "Ugh, wolf stink!" He took another sniff, prepared for the unpleasant aroma around the sample and shook his head. "No one I've come across." He handed the baggie over to his mate. "Char, baby?"

Charlotte reached out and took the plastic baggie into her hands, holding one hand on each flap and took a breath in, and then another before looking up at us, handing the bag back to Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I don't recognize that scent from anywhere." She said apologetically.

He sighed in resignation, knowing what would have to happen next and nodded as his mate patted his arm, looking in Charlotte's direction.

"That's alright, dear," she reassured her. "We didn't expect you to, though it would have been helpful if you had."

Char smiled gratefully and nodded.

Knowing what was to happen next, we all looked at Alice.

"Your turn."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Cliffhanger! So, what do you think?! Will Alice recognize the scent or not? Will she tell the truth? And what about Jake and Bella? Will Vanessa accept that she can't keep the two of them from being friends?! Review!**

**If you have any more questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my newest story!**

**Realidades** **Torcidas:** With danger on the horizon, Jasper takes his turn Bella-sitting, only for it to take a completely unexpected turn. A romance blossoms between the two as they learn that the fates had intertwined their destinies. At this point, Jasper's past comes back to haunt him, bringing Bella along for the ride in this Twisted Reality. Begins after NM Jas/Bella Collab with XxJasper'sAngelxX

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
><strong>__- Bellisma -_  
><strong>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Perplexing Revelations**

**A/N:**** BIG NEWS! Read the Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter for details.**

**For all of those who had questions for the last chapter, they will all be answered at the bottom on the chapter in my Author's Note! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the following chapter. Enjoy! **– **Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<br>(Jasper's POV)**_

_Charlotte reached out and took the plastic baggie into her hands, holding one hand on each flap and took a breath in, and then another before looking up at us, handing the bag back to Emmett._

_"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I don't recognize that scent from anywhere." She said apologetically._

_He sighed in resignation, knowing what would have to happen next and nodded as his mate patted his arm, looking in Charlotte's direction._

_"That's alright, dear," she reassured her. "We didn't expect you to, though it would have been helpful if you had."_

_Char smiled gratefully and nodded._

_Knowing what was to happen next, we all looked at Alice._

_"Your turn."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20<span>  
><strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

Panic and alarm began to seep into Alice's emotions as her eyes flickered down towards the bag, but as if remembering something, her emotions immediately changed and were replaced with anger and irritation.

"Why do I have to smell it? I can tell you right now that I don't recognize it." She huffed, crossing her tiny arms across her chest, her hands balled tightly into fists.

Carlisle let out an irritated sigh, "Alice, you haven't even smelled it yet to know that you won't recognize it."

"I've seen it," she simplified, shifting in a very un-vampire-like fashion in the large arm chair.

My eyes shifted over towards Edward, who had his forehead in his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose; a habit that he had picked up from his human life and brought over into his vampire one.

Feeling my gaze, he looked over at me and subtly quirked a brow.

'_Are you gettin' anything from her?' _I thought to him.

He exhaled, shaking his head. Knowing Alice from the little memories that I've had of her, as well as from what I've observed, he was probably listening to her going through the next season's fashion line from her favorite designers. His emotions confirmed my thoughts as he gave an indirect nod.

Squaring his shoulders, Peter reached over, taking the baggie from his mate and shot the rest of us a glance. "I don't know about the rest of y'all, but her word doesn't exactly mean diddilly-squat, right now. So, open your airways and take a whiff, because whether ya like it or not, you're gonna smell this shit, right here and now, in front of everyone." He pressed, turning his attention towards Alice and took a step closer to her.

The pixie-like vampire's eyes blazed with fury as she glared at him defiantly. "I don't have to do jack shit! You're not the boss of me!"

"No, but as our coven leader, _he_ is and _he _says that you are going to smell the fucking leaves!" Rosalie gritted out as she gestured towards Carlisle, leering in Alice's direction. However, Alice only glared back at her, not saying anything back.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Bella threw her hands up in exasperation. "Alice, just smell the damn scent, already! If you truly won't recognize it like you say you saw, then you have nothing to worry about and you won't be wasting any more of everyone's time. What's the big deal?" She baited her.

Alice threw her an angry glance, tightening her fists as the anger in her emotional cocktail spiked, adding a trace of jealousy to the mixture as she noted my protective stance in front of my mate.

"I know what'll get her to cooperate!" Emmett grinned, making a decision in his head, causing Edward to let out a snort of concealed laughter.

Alice's eyes momentarily glazed over and her eyes widened as she came out of her vision. I wasn't sure what Emmett was thinking, but whatever it was, it was enough to cause a sizable spike in Alice's panic and alarm to affect me as I reached back, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist in instinctive protectiveness.

"No!" Alice gasped, looking frantically around at each of our faces for a possible ally. "You wouldn't!" She pleaded. I could feel the confusion that the majority of us were feeling, but they seemed to hide it well on their faces.

His gift alerting him to the situation, Peter suddenly let out a loud laugh Emmett's way. "That's brilliant, Em! Want me to go an' get em'?"

"No! Don't you dare!" Alice snarled, her eyes blazing. "They're one of a kind and worth a fortune!"

Once that was out of her mouth, everything began to catch up with the rest of us and I shook my head, completely vexed.

'_How was it possible that I had been with her for over a half a century?' _I thought to myself as the three of them continued to argue.

"Wait a minute!" Bella bellowed as all of our eyes focused on her. "Are you kidding me? We're talking about a pair of shoes, here?"

"They're not just any pair of shoes," Alice rolled her eyes. "They're a one of a kind pair that took me forever to get my hands on and cost me more than most humans make in a life time."

"And who exactly paid for them, Alice?" I challenged, knowing for a fact that she had never made a dime for herself, opting to spend everybody else's without their knowledge, instead.

"That's not the point!" She huffed, practically stomping her foot on the hardwood floor below her feet.

"Alice, sweetheart, why don't you just listen to them?" Esme coaxed her in a gentle tone. "Save us all from arguing?"

Alice looked down at her feet without responding, her silent way of telling Esme that it wasn't going to happen.

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this!" Peter announced. "I'm just gonna have some of ya help me out by holdin' her down, while I shove it under her nose an' make her breathe."

Alice's head shot up in anxiety and she immediately sought out my eyes, throwing every ounce of sympathy, fear and beseeching emotion that she could muster. I felt myself sway a bit, but instantly got a hold of myself, pushing them away from me and focusing on a stronger source. Bella emotions always toppled over everyone else's and forced them to the back burner. It had always puzzled me in the past, but I've come to believe that it had to do with the mating bond between the two of us.

Upon noticing that her emotional attack wasn't working, she began to plead with me, her eyes wide and begging me under her words and emotions. "You won't let them do that to me, will you, Jazzy? Please?!"

I felt Bella growl behind me, the fury spiking in her emotions. I sent some security, love and assurance her way to help calm her, and she gave the arm that was around her body a squeeze, holding it in her arms.

"You've brought this upon yourself, Alice." I told her, shaking my head in denial.

"You've made your bed, so now you're gonna lie in it!" Charlotte stated as she, Emmett and Rosalie began to surround the back of the chair in preparation to hold her down so that Peter could get the scent close enough to her nose.

If she had cooperated, she could easily smelled it just fine from where she was, but we needed her to get a big enough of a whiff to trigger an involuntary reaction in her thoughts so that Edward could get the information we needed. We all knew at this point that she would recognize the scent or she wouldn't have been making such a fuss about all this.

Seeing what was about to happen, Alice quickly tried to jump to her feet in an attempt to get away, but Emmett was faster, grabbing her by her shoulders and pushing her back down into the chair, keeping her there. She tried to use her hands to fight them off, but Charlotte managed to catch them, holding them still.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this," Carlisle murmured in disappointment, holding his mate tightly in his arms as she buried her head in his chest. I could understand their pain when it comes to seeing someone that you love in this position, but they both knew that this was necessary and that she was forcing our hands by the way that she was acting.

Alice screeched and fought with those holding her and tried to kick out with her feet, causing Rosalie to jump in, wrapping her arms around her shins and holding them together so that she couldn't continue to try to kick Peter every time he got close enough with the little plastic baggie that held the sample inside of it. Every time she made a move, I could feel Bella tense in my arms, her newborn instincts warring within her.

"A little help here, Major?" Peter quirked a brow, looking over at me.

Feeling one of those 'duh' moments pass through me, I sent a shit load of calm towards Alice to keep her from struggling any longer, as well as compliance, but she continued to try to fight it off, causing me to increase the amount until she finally sagged in chair.

"Damn, she's a slippery little thing," Emmett muttered as Peter finally got the scent up and under her nose, but Alice was still holding her breath.

"Well, what the fuck are we supposed to do now? She can hold her breath forever!" Rosalie complained, looking over at the rest of us.

Pursing my lips, an idea flashed through my mind, and I quickly sent her enough lethargy, calm and fatigue to put out an entire gymnasium full of humans before a vision could hit her of my plan. As the emotions hit her, she completely slumped over in the arm chair as if she had suddenly fallen asleep.

"What the fuck?" Emmett reacted first, staring down at Alice in befuddlement.

"Is she… sleeping?" Bella asked, peaking further around me in intrigue.

Grinning, Peter looked over at me. "Good thinkin', Major." He said, knowing where I was going with this.

"How is this possible?" Carlisle wondered out loud.

"It's something that I used to do back in the Newborn Wars when we would need to transfer a captive." I informed the room. "Vampires can't technically sleep and dream, but they can be knocked unaware."

"How long will she stay like this?" Esme asked me worriedly.

I shrugged, "Until I wake her myself."

"This could work," Edward nodded, reading into my thoughts on what I planned to accomplish with this act.

"I don't understand?" Bella looked up at me questioningly.

"Peter will have the scent under her nose when I wake her, causin' her to instinctively breathe in. She won't know what's happenin' at first, causin' her to be disoriented and won't be guarding he thoughts." I clarified. "But I will only send her enough awareness so that she's only somewhat out of it, and not so alert that she is confused or actin' instinctively."

"Well, why didn't we do this before?" Emmett grumbled.

"Yeah, she kicked me in the head." Rose complained.

I rolled my eyes. "It didn't come to mind until now."

"Besides, wouldn't she have seen his decision if he didn't momentarily come up with this?" Bella stuck up for me. I smiled down at her in appreciation, pulling her against my side and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Rose rolled her eyes, "I guess she has a point."

"Can we just get this over an' done with?" Char huffed. "I'd prefer to not to have to sit here all day with this stubborn bitch, and this is only the tip of the ice berg with things regarding Alice."

"She's right, Major." Peter nodded, reminding us all that there were other things that Alice had to answer for, though I had a feeling that we wouldn't be getting anything out of her today, especially after what we're about to do. But it didn't mean that we weren't going to damn well try.

"Be ready," I instructed everyone before I began to send Alice small steady streams of awareness, bringing her out of her unconscious state. As I predicted, she immediately took in a breath, causing her to tense up and her eye lids to fly open, however, due to the other emotions I was sending along with the awareness, she couldn't react fast enough.

Emmett grabbed her shoulders once again, keeping her pinned down in the chair while the rest of us remained circled around her. Our heads all turned to look towards Edward and saw that his eyebrows were drawn together in confusion, however his emotions showed triumph.

_He got it._

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: ****I know that much didn't happen in this chapter, aside from arguing with Alice and getting her to smell the scent, but I hope you liked it anyway. It was more of a filler chapter, especially since a lot more is going to be happening in the next chapter. Any idea's on who the scent belongs to and what's got Edward so confused?! Review!**

**If you have any more questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**BIG NEWS! Due to the continuous requests that I had about my old story called 'The Way that the Chips Fall', I have decided to do a rewrite and repost it! The first chapter has just been posted this week, so make sure you check it out!**

**To refresh your memory, here is the summary:**

**The Way that the Chips Fall:** (All Human) To save her family home, impulsive bookstore owner, Bella Swan, makes a deal with the devil in the form of billionaire Jasper Whitlock – the powerful man who once shattered her heart. Jasper doesn't believe in marriage, but in order to inherit his father's corporation, he needs a wife and needs one fast. When he discovers his sister's childhood friend in dire financial straits, he offers Bella a bold proposition: a marriage in name only with certain rules. Avoid entanglement. Keep things all business. Do not fall in love. The arrangement is only for a year, so the rules shouldn't be that hard to follow, right? Except fate has a way of upsetting the best-laid plans. – Inspired by 'The Marriage Bargain' by Jennifer Probst.

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
><em>**_- Bellisma -_  
><strong>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


End file.
